


The True Savior of Tamriel

by AssassinsAndAngels



Series: Jenny of the Companions [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Vilkas Being an Asshole (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsAndAngels/pseuds/AssassinsAndAngels
Summary: The Dragonborn failed.Akatosh has one last chance to get it right, to stop his first born from destroying Tamriel. His savior? A college girl about to graduate, thrust into a much harsher world.Sent back in time to right the wrongs the Dragonborn committed, Jenny joins the Companions. When the Dragonborn finally shows up, his morals are... not what she was expecting. So of course, it falls to her to figure it out. But with the Companions being less understanding than she hoped, and the Dragonborn constantly running away when things get tough, it falls to her to save the world, even without the powers of a dragonborn. Poor Jenny.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: Jenny of the Companions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857979
Comments: 178
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fic is inspired by Romantic_khajiit's story Eagle Eyes!I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to comment any suggestions!

Jenny smiled to herself as she ran. Behind her Allie was falling behind, frowning to herself as Jenny raced ahead. It was the beginning of their eighth and final mile of the morning, and Jenny knew she was going to win their race. It was her final year of college, she was to graduate at twenty four due to the gap year she took. 

She slowed down as the campus came into view, skidding to a stop in front of her shared apartment with Allie and two of her other friends. She grinned when Allie came running up, panting. 

“Four years and you can still beat me like it’s nothing!” Allie exclaimed. Jenny laughed softly. 

“Four years and I still put in twice as much training!” Jenny quipped back. Allie glared halfheartedly at her before starting up the stairs. It was an early Saturday morning, and Jenny was just glad to have a day off. Just a run in the morning and another in the evening, albeit much shorter, nothing else to do.   
Jenny excitedly ran to her laptop. It was her secret obsession. She only indulged once a week, but she loved the feeling of being someone else for a while. She pulled up Skyrim. It was her third playthrough, and though she played it almost the same way all three times, it never seemed to get old. 

Hours passed, and soon it was dinnertime. She realized with a start that she had skipped lunch, and winced as she thought of the scolding her coach would give her when she handed in her diet sheet. She closed the laptop screen and crept out of her room. Allie and the others weren’t in the apartment, so she padded down into the kitchen, putting the leftover spaghetti in the microwave. 

She hummed to herself as she grabbed a glass of water. As the microwave beeped in an attempt to tell her her food was ready a shiver went down her spine. She spun around, feeling as though someone was watching her. When she saw noone, she simply shrugged and grabbed her food. 

Her evening run was only three miles, and it felt good to get out of the house. She was almost home when she stopped suddenly, shivering again. She spun in a circle. No one was in sight, but that didn’t mean that no one was there. She took off again, sprinting the rest of the way home. When she arrived, she threw herself into the shower.

When Jenny was finished, she flung herself into her bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. She shivered for the third time that day, but instead of looking, she simply pulled her blankets over her head. Sleep found her quickly. 

When she woke up, Jenny wasn’t in her bed. She seemed to be nowhere. It was all blackness, but oddly enough it wasn’t dark. What the hell! She thought. This was the weirdest thing ever. 

“You have been chosen, young one.” A booming voice entered her mind, prompting her to cringe. A bright light appeared before her, slowly dividing into nine. “You have great things in store for you.” Jenny just frowned. 

“Our world is in peril, dear. We must do something about it before it is truly too late.” A softer voice, distinctly more feminine, added. “And you must be the one to do it.” Jenny just shook her head, squinting at the lights. 

“Who-what- are you?” Jenny’s voice quivered. This was not how she imagined her night would go. The lights seemed to grow brighter- if it was possible- before dimming again, and the booming voice spoke to her. 

“I am the god of time. But that is no matter. For the Dragonborn has failed us. We need someone to go back and guide him, to keep him on the right path.” Jenny paled. Dragonborn? This had to be a dream. 

“You think this is a dream. But when we bestowed this gift onto mankind we knew that one day it would not be enough. So we bestow to them another gift. You.” The femine voice spoke, and one of the lights glowed bright once again. Jenny could feel the warmth radiating from it. “You have a power you don’t know of. And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet!” She protested. 

“We don’t need you to. You won’t wake up to Earth, sweet girl.” The feminine voice answered. 

“You have a week to prepare yourself before Helgen. Don’t waste it.” The booming voice said suddenly, and the lights faded suddenly. Then Jenny was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

She inhaled sharply as she sat up. Jenny looked around frantically, only finding a bedroll, iron dagger, and a whole rabbit within an enchanted bag beside her. She looked down, noting she was wearing a simple set of leather armor with a bow and a quiver slung across her back. At least they knew her weapon of choice. She swore as she took in the wilderness around her. As she looked East, she saw something impossible. 

“Whiterun,” She whispered breathlessly. She paused as she began to panic. What had the lights said? A week until Helgen?” Jenny paled as she realized what that meant. “To keep the dragonborn on track…” She whispered again. She squared her shoulders, and seeing no other option, set off for Whiterun. 

It didn’t make sense. She has an odd dream, and wakes up in a video game? And to be instructed by the divines themselves? She swore again. 

She made it there by midday, and it was much busier than she had expected. Dozens of people roamed the streets, and she saw two of the Companions arguing over a deer with the elf who sold meat. She walked closer, suddenly recognizing Ria and Aela. She walked up to the bosmer and two Companions, smiling sweetly. 

“How much can I get for this?” Jenny nodded her head to the women as the bosmer inspected the rabbit. 

“I’ll give you fifteen for it.” He grunted. Jenny’s heart leapt. That was more than she had expected. She thanked him as she took the coin, but was quickly grabbed by Aela. 

“You’ve got some muscle, girl.” The woman looked her over. “I haven’t seen you in Whiterun before.” Jenny panicked for a moment before calming herself down. No reason to lie to Aela!

“I’m new to Skyrim.” She said smoothly. “I’ve always wanted adventure, so I decided to find it.” Jenny shrugged. It was only the slightest fib. She had been quite literally dragged from her world. 

“Hmm. Ever held a sword before?” Jenny blanched. 

“No. I can hold my own with a bow, though.” She paled for a moment. She was so caught up in money and where she was, she had forgotten how dangerous Skyrim could be. She discreetly shifted her eyes from Ria to Aela. Ria seemed to be her age, but Aela seemed to be just a bit older. 

“Do you want to learn?” The huntress asked curiously. Jenny gulped as she nodded. “Come with me, girl.” 

“Jenny.” She corrected. “My name is Jenny.” The Companion grunted as she led Jenny up towards Jorrvaskr, leaving Ria to continue haggling with the bosmer. Jenny smiled to herself. Finding a place in Skyrim was easier than she thought! As Aela pushed open the doors to Jorrvaskr, Jenny made eye contact with a man she knew to be Vilkas. She kept herself from shuddering. His scowl was more intimidating in real life. 

“Kodlak. I have someone I want you to meet.” Aela announced when they reached the edge of the table. Jenny blanched as she realized he wasn’t in his quarters like he was supposed to be- but then she realized she wasn’t the dragonborn. Kodlak looked her over. 

“You have quite the muscle, girl. Aela says you’ve never used a sword?” Jenny shook her head. Kodlak looked at her thoughtfully before nodding. “Vilkas! Take her out to the yard and see what she can do!” Vilkas’s scowl never left as he wordlessly got up and went out the doors. Jenny merely rolled her eyes before following him. 

She had never really liked him in the game. He was always rude to the Dragonborn, always saying rude things about his brother. And the scowl never left his face! It was like it was permanently etched onto it. She squinted as the sun hit her eyes, catching the sword Vilkas had wordlessly tossed to her. 

“Can I have two?” Jenny asked. Vilkas nodded curtly before tossing her another. Jenny once again rolled her eyes. “Are you going to say anything to me, or do I have to guess what to do? You heard Kodlak, I’ve never really used a sword.” 

“Just attack. I want to see what I’m working with here.” She sighed, before holding the twin iron swords up. They were heavier than she expected, but as she gave an experimental swing found that she could handle it. She was ambidextrous, so the sword felt just as natural in her left hand as it did her right. She widened her stance, using what she had learned from movies before moving in and attacking. 

Vilkas blocked her fist swing quickly, but Jenny wasted no time bringing the other sword up to hit him on the shoulder. He glared at her as Aela and Skjor came out to watch, Farkas quickly following. Jenny smirked at his glare as she swung again, this time with her left first and bringing her right sword down to hit his leg. Vilkas caught on quickly, and the next feint she tried he blocked the actual swing.

Then he began to take the offence, and Jenny winced as she realized that her best bet would be to dodge. She took the first hit, attempting to block the swing from his greatsword with her right sword but quickly felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm as she stepped away. She winced slightly, hoping no one noticed as she glared at the Nord in front of her. She could feel that her grip on the swords weren’t quite right, and she scowled as Vilkas attempted to hit her again. She twirled out of the way, jabbing her right sword into the side of his armor. She winced again as she felt her muscles pull, that was going to be sore later. 

“That’s enough, Vilkas.” Aela said, rolling her eyes at him. “She has good instincts, but she’ll hurt herself if she doesn’t correct her form.” Jenny smiled softly at the huntress, who nodded in return. 

“Aye. You’ve got decent instincts, but you should be gripping the swords like this.” He snatched the sword from her left hand, nodding in approval when she mimicked in her right. “Someone’ll show you around. You’ve earned your place here. For now.” Vilkas handed her the blunt sword before turning and going back inside. Jenny ran a hand through her hair, rolling her eyes at the man’s callousness. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s always this grumpy with whelps.” Jenny smiled as Farkas came to stand beside her. Whenever she played, Farkas had always been one of her favorites. He guarded her back well, always going in first as she hung back and stealthily took out their attackers with her bow. 

“I can tell. Is he supposed to train me?” Jenny asked dryly, not missing the way Farkas let out an exhale of laughter.

“Aye, as the master of arms here it’s what he does.”

“Great.” Jenny grumbled to herself. In game, Vilkas was also one of her favorites, mostly because his passion once Kodlak died sparked her empathy. Clearing out the Silver Hand fort was always one of her favorite Companions quests. 

“Don’t worry about him. C’mon, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” Jenny followed him as he aimlessly talked about the Companions, mostly the best places to hunt and how amazing Tilma’s cooking is. “Anyways,” He began as she dropped her bag onto the bed. “You’ll have mornings to spend at your discretion, but afternoons are for training or local jobs.” She nodded to him as he smiled. “See you around.” 

Jenny flopped down onto her new bed, wrapping herself in her furs. In all the excitement of the say, she hadn’t stopped to wonder how she got here. The dream she had… she had thought it to be a dream before she woke up. If it truly was a week from Helgen, that meant Dragons were about to return. She shuddered at the thought of facing one of the scaly beasts in real life. 

And to think Akatosh said the Dragonborn had failed… and she was to guide him on the right path was madness. She was just a girl from Earth! She wasn’t even from this world! She buried herself deeper into her blankets, letting a few tears fall. What would Allie say when she woke up to find Jenny missing? What would her coach say when he realized he lost one of his D1 athletes? What would her parents think? Would they miss her?  
She silently sobbed into her pillow. She had felt so confident this morning, playing her cards right with Aela and fighting Vilkas. In truth, she just felt scared. The smell of dinner soon wafted into the room, but Jenny ignored it. She wasn’t hungry. So she just laid there, not even noticing herself falling asleep. 

She woke up at dawn. She saw the other whelps all resting peacefully, so she dressed in her armor quickly. She would have to invest in some more clothes and some better armor once she got the chance… what she would give to have the Nightingale armor right now! But it wouldn’t do to dwell on that. She had to make due with what she had. She slipped out of the room, padding quietly up the stairs. She smiled at Tilma before shoving some bread and dried meat into her bag before setting off. 

She went to Warmaidens. She smiled at Adrianne before spending her coin on two steel swords, promising her to do some smithing work to pay them off tomorrow morning. She then set out to the plains of Whiterun. As soon as she was out of sight from the guards she took off running. It was much more difficult, being weighed down with her weapons, but she managed. She ran through the farms, sending a friendly smile to everyone she saw. She quickly came across what seemed to be a den of sorts. 

Jenny paused, smiling. Her father took her hunting every summer, and she had always favored her bow. This one didn’t have the draw of her old one, but as she drew back the arrow she decided it would do fine. She smiled as a rabbit came into view before losing, the arrow embedding itself into the front leg. It was a tactic she has perfected over the years with rabbits, crippling it so you could catch it and break the neck. She wasn’t a good enough shot to hit it in the eye, and she never wanted to ruin any part of it that was useful.

She slid the now dead rabbit into her pack, smiling to herself at the price it would fetch with the Bosmer in the marketplace. She managed to take down two more rabbits, each sliding seamlessly into her pack. She began jogging back, noting how her calves were beginning to get sore. The leather boots just didn’t have the same support as her old track shoes. She was near Pelagia farm when she heard the cry. She changed course quickly, sprinting towards the sound. As she came around the house, she saw a small child facing a sabre cat, fear in her eyes. Jenny’s eyes widened as she nocked an arrow. 

“Here kitty kitty!” She yelled as the cat turned to her. She managed to embed an arrow into the beast’s hind leg before she had to abandon the bow, dodging a blow from the cat as she drew the swords. She cringed as she saw the cat’s fangs dripping with saliva before it pounced again, but this time instead of dodging she brought the swords up, blocking the jaws and claws as she kicked between its legs, knocking the cat off balance. 

When she pulled the swords away it stumbled, allowing her to get a clean cut on the side of its face. It howled and tried to hit her again, but she just dodged again. The sabre cat growled at her before swiping again, this time raking it’s claws down her face. Jenny cried out as pain exploded down the right side of her face before she blindly swung, feeling her right sword chop cleanly through something. 

The child screamed and when Jenny opened her eyes, she did too. The cat’s head was a few feet away from the body, it’s eyes unseeing. She clutched her hand to her face, noting quickly that the cat had just missed her eye. She turned to the kid, who looked at her with wide eyes before getting scooped up by a woman as the farmer approached her. 

“That needs to be bandaged.” Was all he said before he led her inside. She sat down on a small wooden chair as he mixed together a few ingredients, handing the bottle to her. “This will taste terrible.” He warned. She thanked him before swallowing it all in one gulp, shuddering as the bitter taste hit her tongue. 

“Sorry I probably killed a few of your crops. It was almost to your daughter when I got there.” She explained. He smiled at her. 

“Thank you for saving her. If you’d like, I can teach you how to harvest the claws, eyes, and pelt?” She nodded enthusiastically before allowing him to lead her outside. An hour later she was trekking back to Whiterun, a bandage on her face and her pack heavier. She made her way to the Bosmer, who gave her thirty septims for the three rabbits, and instructed her to take the claws and eyes to Arcadia. 

The alchemist gave her a once over before inspecting the ingredients, finally conceding to another fifteen septims for the lot. Jenny thanked her before rushing back to Adrianne. The woman was surprised to see her, but smiled nonetheless. She told her of the fight, and Adrianne gasped when she peeled the bandage away slightly. 

“You’ll have a scar there, hon.” The other woman said sympathetically. “But it’s no matter. The pelt will pay off the rest of your debt to me, if you like.” She offered. Jenny grinned. 

“Sure! But, can I still help out tomorrow? I at least want to know the basics of smithing, so I can do repairs when needed. Adrianne nodded. “I’m just not looking forward to training. Vilkas seems to already have it out for me.” Jenny shook her head and sighed, offering a hunk of bread to Adrianne, whose eyes widened.

“You joined the Companions? Didn’t you get here yesterday?” She asked, seeming awestruck. Jenny chuckled.

“Yeah. But Aela saw something in me and I gave it a shot! I have a place to stay and some food, so no complaints.” She was only half joking. 

“Why didn’t you go to Eorlund then?” Adrianne asked suspiciously. 

“Honestly? I don’t want my entire life to revolve around being a Companion. I know that’s most of their lives, but I want to know more people than that. Be able to travel and not always rely on them.” Jenny explained. “Besides, you smiled at me when I walked in. Besides Aela and Farkas, it was the only unprompted kindness I got!” She and Adrianne giggled at that. 

“Come by anytime you need more steel. Or if you have other ingredients, I’m sure I can whip something up!” Jenny thanked her as she waved goodbye, smiling to herself as she rushed back to Jorrvaskr. When she walked in, everyone stopped and looked at her. 

“By Ysmir, what happened?” Farkas exclaimed. Jenny looked around, confused before remembering the bandaging on her head. She just grinned. 

“Run in with a sabre cat. Those things are much larger than I expected!” She explained before collapsing into the open seat between the twins. They exchanged a look over her, but she paid them no mind. “Gods I’m hungry. I could eat a damned deer on my own!” She said as she took a rabbit leg. Once again. The twins exchanged a glance. 

“Where did you go this morning?” Vilkas asked suspiciously. Jenny smiled a him. She decided then that she would just kill him with kindness. He couldn’t hate her forever! 

“On a run.” She said quickly, before shoving another bite of the rabbit in her mouth. Farkas furrowed his brows. 

“A run?”

“Yeah. I don’t normally run with all this weight, but I need to keep my stamina up. It’s quite helpful to be able to run for miles on end, especially when you’re being chased by something.” She shrugged. 

“Miles?” Farkas looked at her as if she was crazy. “You don’t run for miles.” She grinned at him. 

“Yes I do. Back home it was my hobby. Now, it makes it easier to catch rabbits. I caught three today. The bosmer at the market fetches an amazing price! Ten per!” Jenny laughed as she took a swig of water. 

“Hmph. You shouldn’t wander off like that.” Vilkas snapped. Jenny turned to him. 

“And why not? Farkas said mornings can be spent at my discretion. If I want to go running around the plains, I will.” She said it with such a finality that Vilkas just turned away from her. Jenny just rolled her eyes. She fell into an easy conversation with Farkas, who told her to go to the temple of Kynareth before training that day. 

She did, and when she got back Vilkas was waiting for her. He led her around back, pulling out his training sword as she went to grab hers. She could tell by the smile in his eyes that this was going to be a painful lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed mostly the same way. Jenny would get up, go for a run, hunt any rabbits she saw before selling them to the Bosmer. She then went to Adrianne, who began teaching her the basics of smithing. The afternoons were spent with Vilkas training, each day leaving her more sore than the last. By the end of the week the soreness was beginning to disappear, and she could feel herself getting stronger. 

She was in the middle of training when she heard it. The roar she knew quite well from playing Skyrim, but in real life it was much more terrifying. She dropped her swords in the middle of training, immediately scaling the walls and crouching down, eyeing the direction she knew Helgen would be. 

Sure enough, five minutes later she saw the black figure she knew to be Alduin fly between the mountains. She winced as she saw the smoke come from the rubble. Helgen was no more, it seemed. She figured she had a few hours before the dragonborn made it to Whiterun, so she just sighed before dropping down into the training yard. 

“What in Oblivion was that?” Vilkas barked. Jenny shot him a grin. 

“The reason I came to Skyrim in the first place.” She answered cryptically, before sprinting off to Adrianne’s. She heard Vilkas yell for her but she ignored him in favor of gathering her weapons on the way out. When she made it to her friend’s she was met with raised eyebrows and an excited look. 

“Did you hear that roar? It sounded big!” She gushed. “It wasn’t like any noise I’ve ever heard!” Jenny smiled at her. 

“I know! Hey, I’m taking the rest of the day off, mind if I spend it here?” Adrianne nodded as they began to chat about mindless things. Jenny helped her fill an order as Adrianne began telling her of the Jarl’s latest exploits, stories that came straight from her father. When nightfall hit and the dragonborn still hadn’t made it, she began to get worried, but grudgingly made her way back to Jorrvaskr. 

“Where were you?” Vilkas cornered her almost immediately. She made an attempt to push past him, but he stopped her. “You can’t just run off like that!”

“Yes I can, Vilkas. I had business to attend to, and I will tomorrow as well.” She said sharply. She was beginning to get concerned that the Dragonborn hadn’t shown up yet. She walked around Vilkas and fell into bed, sleep finding her quickly. 

The next morning she skipped her run, choosing instead to go straight to Adrianne’s, passing the day by mostly the same as yesterday. It wasn’t until the end of the day that a young man burst into the city, glaring at the guards. He was shouting a guard, and it took Jenny only a moment before she realized he was her target. She began to follow him through the streets as he went up to Dragonsreach. 

“You followed me.” Was the first thing he said to her as he came out of Dragonsreach. “I don’t know you.” Jenny smiled as charismatically as possible. 

“I’m Jenny. Did the Jarl send you to the Barrow?” 

“Already went for a guy in Riverwood and picked up the thing he wanted along the way. Not that it’s any of your business. Now he wants me to kill a dragon for him! Ha! As if!” The man made to move past her, but Jenny followed. 

“Nope. We’re going to kill the beast.” Jenny stopped him in his tracks. “Come on! Don’t you want to get the glory? Plus, I’m sure the Jarl has plenty of rewards…” She trailed off, smiling as he fell into her trap. 

“Fine. But don’t think I won’t abandon you when things get bad.” Jenny just grinned, pulling her bow out. 

“Come on then!” The pair dashed off towards the watchtower she knew the dragon would be at. They didn’t notice Vilkas and Farkas watching them run past. When they reached the tower, half of the Jarl’s men were burning, and the other half were missing terribly at shooting the dragon. Jenny pulled the dragonborn up the stairs, both of them pulling their bows out when they reached the top. Jenny’s arrow hit it’s wing, while his struck a soft spot in it’s belly. Jenny grinned at him as they continued to lose arrows. 

Jenny didn’t miss a single one. She grinned as the dragon began to go down, watching as it sailed towards them. That's when she smiled at her companion. She winked as she jumped, digging her sword into the beast as it fell. She heard the man swear as she hit the ground, the wind knocked out of her for a moment before she received her sword. She was atop the dragon, just out of reach of it’s fire breath as it tried to shake her off. Instead, she dug her sword into the beast’s back as the dragonborn shot an arrow into its throat. 

The men let out a cheer as the pair smiled at each other. Jenny hopped off the dragon, smiling as he shook her hand. 

“My name’s Feryldrin.” He took down his hood to reveal a dunmer, and she grinned. Not that she didn’t like the Nords, but it was rather funny to think their hero wasn’t actually a Nord. He gasped as a bright white light surrounded him, and Jenny watched in fascination as the soul entered him. She just grinned at him when it was finished. 

“You had best return to the Jarl.” She said. “I’ll be at Jorrvaskr when you’re done, if you want someone to travel with you, Dovahkiin.” She said cryptically before rushing back to Whiterun. She was greeted with a glaring Vilkas once again. 

“Really? You ditch training to run of with a man? Companions are above such things!” Vilkas yelled at her. All of Jorrvaskr turned to watch them. She just scowled at him. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but that man and I just killed a fucking dragon!” She spat. The whole hall gasped. “Look, I’m sorry I don’t follow your every order. I was under the impression that I was still allowed to have my own life as well. If Kodlak wants me out for skipping on two days of training to kill a dragon with the  _ dragonborn, _ ” She paused for a moment, watching their faces turn to confusion. “Then I’ll be gone within the hour. But you don’t have any right to tell me how to spend my time, especially when I don’t have training.” She glared at him before sitting down next to Farkas and angrily grabbed a hunk of bread. 

“Did you really kill a dragon?” Njada asked quietly, eyeing Vilkas as she did so. Jenny nodded quickly. 

“Yeah. I helped, anyways.” She said quietly.

“Helped? You damn near took the damned thing down on your own!” Jenny looked up to see Feryldrin grinning at her, holding a large coin purse. “The Jarl gave me this for you. Thought about keeping it, but decided I might want some help in my travels, and you were my best bet.” The Dunmer grinned cockily at her. She took the coin purse, dropping it into her enchanted bag. She glared at Vilkas. 

“I’ll have to check with Kodlak, but so long as he deems it appropriate, I'd be honored to.” She replied. He grinned. 

“Mind if my housecarl joins us? Lydia doesn’t wanna just hang around Dragonsreach all day either.” Jenny shook her head. 

“Sounds like she’ll be a wonderful addition. When do we leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning.” He grinned at her again before striding out without another word. Jenny just shook her head before grabbing her bow and heading down to Kodlak. She could feel Vilkas’s glare, but couldn’t bring herself to care. This was why she was really here. When she explained to Kodlak what happened, the old warrior had chuckled and told her to go. He agreed that it’s not every day that one gets invited to travel with the dragonborn, and she could probably learn more on the field than here. 

“I’ll stop by whenever we’re in the hold. You can give me a few jobs and I can do them on the way!” She grinned, turning to leave as Kodlak nodded. 

“Aye, next time you come. For now, just go and learn. And Jenny?” She paused, turning back to him. “Don’t let Vilkas get under your skin. He’s not all bad.” She nodded stiffly before heading to her bed. She began packing for her trip, smiling excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling with Feryldrin wasn’t what she had expected. They took out every bandit camp between Whiterun and Riften, and a dragon even managed to track them down! It seemed like every time they turned around, Feryldrin was dragging them somewhere to kill things. Not that Lydia seemed to mind, so long as they were bandits. 

Jenny was another matter. The Thieves Guild questline was important, but not quite as important as going to High Hrothgar! Feryldrin wouldn’t hear her protests, so she begrudgingly accompanied him to the city. 

When they arrived, Jenny could see two guards shuffling nervously by the gate. She knew what that meant. Grinning, she strolled up to them and attempted to push in the gate, but the taller guard stopped her. 

“There’s a fee. Hundred gold.” He grunted, though his eyes revealed nervousness. That increased when Jenny just rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

“This is obviously some sort of shakedown.” She countered, raising an eyebrow as the guards exchanged a look. After grumbling about her keeping quiet, they let the trio in. Feryldrin smiled widely as they entered, before immediately rushing off to the market stands. No doubt to sell the trinkets he managed to pick up along the way. “I’m going to the Blacksmith.” She mumbled to Lydia before setting off in the direction Feryldrin had headed. 

Balimunds was what she was expecting. Forge, grindstone, workbench, and tanning rack all tucked into a corner of the hold, a gruff looking man hammering away at a piece of steel. Deciding to observe first, Jenny silently sat herself upon one of the walls nearby, watching as he hammered the steel into submission. It quickly turned into a dagger, and it wasn’t until he stood up to sharpen the blade that he noticed her.

“Can I help you?” He asked gruffly. 

“I was wondering if I could help you. I’ve taken a liking to smithing, and was wondering if you could teach me to work with moonstone?” Balimund looked surprised at that. Jenny found herself quickly becoming immersed in the sound of her hammer against the metal. When she was finished, she pulled the blade up to admire it. It was simple, but even before sharpening it it was sharper than her steel counterparts. 

The man waved her away when she went to pay him for his time and materials, mumbling about her being better company than his typical apprentice, which elicited a proud smile from the small girl. Saying goodbye quickly, Jenny made her way to the inn just as night began to fall, spotting her companions sitting at a corner table. 

“Jenny! I was just telling Lydia about my newest position in the thieves guild! I”ve already been given a job of great importance!” Feryldrin boasted. Jenny tried not to frown at the continued delay, but her displeasure was obviously showing on her face judging by the look that came across the Dunmer’s face. “Listen Jen, I know I need to go to High Hrothgar, but what’s the hurry? Surely it can wait a few months!”

“It certainly cannot! You’re the last hope for Tamriel, in case you’ve forgotten!” She snapped. His red eyes flashed with anger as he leaned forward in his seat. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do with my life. Who says I think Tamriel is worth saving anyways?” Feryldrin snapped back. Jenny balled her hands into fists, attempting to control her temper. She was dragged from her world, a place she was happy in, just to deal with a sour Dunmer? 

“Fine. Contact me when you’re ready to do your job.” Not caring that it was dusk, she stormed outside, grabbing the horse she rode to the city before setting off back to Whiterun. There was no use staying with him if he wasn’t going to do anything towards saving the world. Angrily sighing, Jenny urged her horse onwards.

The crisp night air was refreshing. She only had to take out two packs of wolves and a bear before Whiterun came into view the next day. Sighing in relief, she urged the horse to go faster. She was almost there when she heard the roar of a dragon again. She cursed under her breath before sliding off of her horse, aiming her bow at the sky.

It was a small green dragon, distracted by an animal if the bouts of fire it was sending to the ground were any indication. Smiling, Jenny crept up onto the hill, loosing an arrow into the beasts hide before inspecting the targets of the dragon. She gasped when she saw who it was. Vilkas, Athis, and Njada were all battling the dragon. Or trying to. Only Njada seemed to have a bow, and she wasn’t hitting her mark very often. 

“Idiots,” She muttered before rushing in. She continued firing arrows as she ran, though they weren’t quite as accurate. The dragon seemed to notice her presence just as she came up on them, and spit a ball of fire at her. Rolling to the side, she missed the fire by inches. She came up standing, glaring at it. “You’re weak and pathetic!” She taunted. She knew she had to get it to land, or the rest of them wouldn’t be able to hit it. “If you won’t even face a few petty _joores_ on the ground, how will you fare when the Dragonborn comes for you?” 

Ignoring the looks of bewilderment on the Companion’s faces, she stared the dragon down. It let out a mighty roar before diving towards her, narrowly missing her with its tail. Scowling, Jenny readied another arrow as the beast came close to landing fifty yards away. Except it wasn’t looking at her. She followed it’s gaze to see Vilkas, who was ordering Njada and Athis to do something and had taken his eyes off of the Dragon. 

She didn’t even think as she ran for him, inwardly thankful for all of her years of running allowing her to make it to him. She collided with him, pushing him over and to the ground just as another ball of fire hit the spot where he was. Not even pausing to inspect the damage, Jenny pulled her swords out from their sheathes, clashing them together. 

“Stupid Lizard!” She screamed. It was enough. With an angry snarl, the dragon landed, letting out a roar as Jenny rushed it. She nearly blanked when she realized none of the Companions followed her in, but decided that would be death. So instead she chose to dance around the deadly maw of the beast, occasionally sliding under the wings and inflicting a series of cuts that would keep it grounded for a long time. 

Letting out a cry she hoped sounded fierce, Jenny rolled between its legs and thrust her sword into its belly. The dragon let out a howl of pain before slumping forward, almost crushing her as she slid out from under it. Frowning, she realized that it’s scales didn’t lift the way they typically did. 

“No Dragonborn… shit.” She muttered. 

“Is it dead?” Came Njada’s firm voice, but there was a waiver to it now. Jenny just shook her head. 

“Without a Dragonborn to absorb its soul, it will just revive whenever its master takes pity on it and revives it.” Jenny said, kicking its claws in disgust. “I have a feeling a lot of revivals will be happening soon.” 

“What about the Dragonborn?” Athis asked. 

“I wouldn’t count on him. He’s too caught up in his own problems to realize that if the world is destroyed, those problems won’t be anyone’s anymore.” She scoffed. 

“Then why were you gone so long?” Came Vilkas’s rough voice. Jenny turned to glare at him, noting that his sword was still sheathed. 

“We cleaned out every bandit camp on the way there. Vilkas, why on Ear- Nirn would you look away from a _dragon_?” She almost slipped up, using the wrong words. She had been on Tamriel for almost three months, and yet she still kept slipping up. Looking between all of their faces, they didn’t seem to notice. Good for her. 

“Why would you jump after me like that?” He countered. 

“I figured that’s what any good shield-sibling would do. But if you don’t want me to, next time I won’t.” She shot back. Annoyed at Feryldrin, exhausted from taking a dragon down on her own, and sick of Skyrim all together, Jenny did not want to deal with her grumpy shield-brother. “I’m going back. Don’t worry, I won’t be leaving again for quite some time.” She said quietly before walking up to Whiterun. Her horse had run off the second she dismounted. 

“You’re back! And- woah what happened to your hair?” Adrianne greeted her. Jenny pulled her hair over her shoulder to find that the ends were singed. 

“Dragon. But Adrianne, that’s not even the worst of it!” Jenny went on to tell her friend every detain about her trip. She had been gone for over a month, and the amount of peop,e she had killed made her feel sick. “I’m not going to lie, I vomited after the first few.” She admitted. Adrianne just chuckled. 

“Everyone does. No one enjoys killing people. But anyways. You said he isn’t going to do anything about the dragons?” Adrianne asked quietly. Jenny just shook her head. 

“No. I came back because I spent the entire trip trying to convince him to just go to High Hrothgar and hear them out. I gave up when he decided to go out on missions for the thieves guild. I decided as one of two people who have actually killed a dragon, I would be more useful here defending Whiterun until he decides to get off his ass.” She explained. 

“Well. Lovely to know what kind of man the savior of Tamriel is supposed to be.” Adrianne said with a roll of her eyes. Jenny giggled. “You might want to head back to Jorrvaskr.” Adrianne whispered suddenly, pointing to Vilkas, who was looking pointedly at her. Jenny just rolled her eyes and nodded, bidding her friend a farewell before rushing to join Vilkas. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Vilkas said quietly. Jenny turned, placing her hand on the man’s forehead. 

“Are you feeling okay? Do we need to go to the temple? Or did you just thank me?” She was only joking. Kind of. 

“Fine. Last time I try to thank you.” Vilkas grumbled. Jenny laughed lightly. 

“You’re welcome. Seriously though. Don’t ever turn your back to a dragon.” Vilkas just sighed. 

“How many dragons have you killed now?” He asked suddenly. 

“Three. Feryldrin isn’t much help, but Lydia was fine with the second one when it came to shooting it.” Vilkas shook his head. 

“So three dragons almost by yourself?” Jenny nodded slowly. “Ysmir’s beard.” Was all he said before they reached the doors of Jorrvaskr. Walking in, Jenny was immediately greeted with wants for her tales. She noted that Njada and Athis were already there, and looked as if they had been for quite some time. 

It was a long night, full of stories from her travels. Torvar kept handing her drinks, Farkas kept goading her for more tales, and everyone else seemed content to drink and listen as the night wore on. Jenny smiled, finding herself to feel more at home than she had for months. The only one that didn’t seem to be quite as animated as everyone else was Vilkas. His eyes never left her, and if she hadn’t been so drunk she might have questioned it. 

It wasn’t until she slipped on her way to her room that Vilkas talked to her again. She was attempting to make it back to her bed when her feet fell from under her. She tensed, waiting for an impact that never came. Instead, she found herself being held by two very strong arms. She blinked as Vilkas helped her regain her balance. 

“You shouldn’t drink so much.” He said quietly. He wasn’t scowling, and she found it to be a pleasant sight. 

“You shouldn’t scowl so much. You’re quite attractive when you’re not.” She said with a grin. She turned back to the room, leaving Vilkas behind as she stumbled into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Jenny gets a taste of how the Dragonborn feels about saving the world... and saves Vilkas from dying :)


	5. Chapter 5

In hindsight, eight glasses of mead was probably far too many considering she had extra training that morning.

She didn’t remember anything that happened after her seventh glass. She shuddered, deciding that her headache coupled with her memory loss was too much. No more getting blackout drunk for her. Groaning as she sat up, Jenny squinted, looking for her armor as she tried to focus. After a few moments she just sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. She heard a chuckle, and lazily rolled over towards the sound. 

“Tired?” Vilkas asked, grinning cheekily as he leaned against the doorframe. Jenny just sighed again, choosing to ignore him. “I brought you this. It’s a specialty of Tilma’s, helps clear out hangovers rather quickly.” Vilkas handed her a small cup. It smelled quite nice, like flowers and a hint of something else. She sat up slowly, taking a sip. 

“Thanks.” She said quietly. Vilkas stood there for a moment as if he wanted to say something, before turning and silently walking out of the room. After a few more moments she reluctantly stood up, wincing as she felt her headache. It was better, but still hurt. By the time she was dressed, it was almost all the way gone and she felt at least partially awake.

“Nice night?” Farkas asked cheerfully when she arrived in the mead hall. 

“Fuck off.” She deadpanned. Everyone at the table laughed, including Vilkas. Once again, his eyes didn’t leave her until she looked at him. Then he promptly looked away. Jenny didn’t pay him any mind, choosing instead to stuff her face with the warm bread and eggs Tilma prepared. She let out a sigh of appreciation as she took her first bite. Food was the best thing ever after a night of drinking.

It wasn’t long before both Vilkas and Aela were pushing her to the training yard. She was told she was to train with her bow first, then Vilkas would instruct her with her swords. Jenny just grinned as she hit every bullseye on the first try. Archery training went by quickly. 

She was finally feeling normal by the time she finished with lunch. It was then that she saw the gleam in Vilkas’s eye when he saw her. She couldn’t help but get a pit in her stomach when he told her to meet her outside so he could see what she learned on the road. She just frowned as she headed out to the yard. 

“Show me what you’ve got, whelp!” Was the first thing Vilkas said. Rolling her eyes, Jenny unsheathed her twin swords. Vilkas raised his eyebrows when he saw her new sword. “Elven? Where’d you get that?”

“Made it.” She grunted before taking her first swing. He wasn’t caught by surprise as she had hoped, but rather blocked it quickly. She frowned before stepping away as he smirked at her. 

“So, you leave for a month then come back suddenly knowing how to smith?” He questioned before swinging at her, greatsword slamming into the ground where she had been standing before she jumped back. She glared at him before going in again, both of her swords working quickly as she struck him hard. None of her strikes got through the steel of the armor, but she managed to cut him at one of the joints. 

“I’ve always known a little about it. You just never cared enough to ask me about my personal life. Why start now?” She snapped. Really, she was over Vilkas’s behavior. He was constantly rude, and their fights were never instructional for her. She really had learned more on the field than she had from him. He frowned before pressing his next attack, a swing that managed to knock the elven sword out of her hands. Narrowing her eyes, she went to swing but doubled back, instead kicking his knee out from under him. Using her newfound leverage, she knocked the greatsword out of his hand before kicking it away.

She relaxed a little when he seemed like he was done. Which was why she let out a small screech when he suddenly lunged, grabbing her wrists and twisting her so her back was flush against his chest. 

“You never relax until you’re sure your opponent has surrendered. Or died.” He whispered. She involuntarily shivered, before stomping on his foot as hard as she could. He didn’t let go, but loosened up enough for her to twist around before slamming her body back into him. He lost his balance and she managed another kick, sweeping his legs out from under him. She dropped with him, using one foot to hold one arm and one arm to hold the other, using her steel blade to press against his throat. 

“You never relax until you’re sure your opponent has surrendered. Or died.” She mimicked his taunting words before getting up. In her fury she missed the way he smirked at her as she let him up before turning to get her discarded blade, rushing back inside. When she got in, she was greeted with Farkas laughing.

“You actually beat him! He owes me ten septims now!” Farkas pulled her into a bear hug. Jenny relaxed slightly, realizing that she was much angrier than she should be. She winced as she remembered how many times she had kicked him. 

“Oh no, I really should apologize. I lost my temper!” She groaned. That just prompted Farkas to laugh harder. “What?” 

“You just gave him what he gives everyone else. He always bloodies us up, he’ll be fine!” Farkas ruffled her hair. “Now, let’s see this new blade you have!” She handed him the elven blade, shrugging. 

“It’s fine, but I really want an ebony blade. Or even Daedric! Adrianne told me she can forge them, but she’s not sure if I’m ready to learn.” Jenny began rambling about her friend and their time spent smithing together. She smiled as Farkas listened. No one else ever really listened to her ramble besides Adrianne. 

“If you ever learn how to forge ebony weapons and armor, I wouldn’t mind a nice set of that! That's even better than Skyforge steel!” Farkas exclaimed when she was done. Jenny just giggled. 

“Of course, Farkas.” She smiled at him when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. Turning, she saw Vilkas looking at her expectantly. “I believe you owe your brother ten septims,” She said cooly, but her small smile gave her away for not really being angry. Vilkas laughed before sitting down next to her at the corner table she and Farkas sat down at when they first began talking. 

“I suppose I do.” He said before reaching into his bag and tossing them to Farkas, who caught them with ease. “Now. Where did you learn that disarming trick?” He asked curiously. 

“When you’re in charge of most of the melee, you learn how to get weapons out of the fray quickly.” She responded, shrugging nonchalantly. “Lydia held her own, but Feryldrin was more interested in observing us fight than doing it himself. He should have gone to the mages college to learn conjuration if he wanted lackeys to fight for him.” She grumbled. She never really talked about her time with the Dragonborn. He wasn’t what she had expected or hoped for, which was causing her to dwell on a bit of what Akatosh had said to her. “And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.” Was what she was told. She shuddered to think what that meant. 

“He can’t fight?” Farkas inquired. Jenny shook her head. 

“He can, he just doesn’t like to. Prefers to pick people’s pockets or make others do so for him.” She shrugged. “Not my issue anymore.” 

“You’re not worried about his destiny?” Vilkas asked. She shook her head again.

“No. He’ll almost be killed by a dragon, then he’ll realize he has to get his shit together and either come back for me or go to High Hrothgar. Either way he’ll get the job done.” Vilkas nodded thoughtfully, while Farkas just scowled. 

“So he leaves us to fend off the dragons on our own?” Farkas asked.

“Yeah. You might have more luck than your brother. I had to save his ass yesterday.” Jenny responded, shooting an annoyed look at Vilkas, who scowled back. 

“I had it handled!” He insisted.

“Yes of course. You had getting yourself burned alive handled!” She snapped back. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt so angry. She blinked as she felt her features soften before muttering an apology to Vilkas. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately. I’m losing my temper way too quickly. Sorry.” She mumbled. “I’m going to bed.”

“It’s not even dinner yet!” Farkas called after her as she got up to leave. 

“I’m not hungry!” She yelled back, slipping down the stairs. She collapsed into her bed as soon as she got her armor off. Finding herself thinking of home, she curled up in her furs. Allie would know what to do. Her best friend always kept a cool head in times like these. If there were times like these for other people. What was Allie doing right now? In class? At practice?

It hurt to think about. It hurt to think about her parents, too. It seemed there was no end to the montage of people she cared about from her old life, and soon the tears were flowing. It could have been minutes or hours later when she felt her bed shift as someone else sat on it. She felt a small hand rub her back as she sobbed. Looking up to see Aela, Jenny cringed. Now the huntress would see her as weak. 

“Farkas told me what happened with Vilkas. You’re obviously not well.” Aela said bluntly, but not unkindly. Jenny just shrugged, staying silent. “I used to get like this too. When you get angry, it’s hard to control it.” The woman continued, not stopping her ministrations on Jenny’s back. “What happened with the Dragonborn that made you so upset?” 

There it was. The question Jenny was trying to answer for herself. She was frustrated by his lack of empathy, angered by his want to kill everything they saw, and annoyed that she couldn’t just do the job herself. “And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.” The words rang in her head. She wasn’t worthy. She had abandoned him when he probably needed her guidance most. 

“A lot.” She finally found her voice. “I’m just coming to terms with a few things about him and myself. There are people I never got to say goodbye to that I’m never going to see again.” It was dangerous, even telling Aela this much. 

“You were brought to Skyrim against your will.” It wasn’t a question. Jenny just nodded, sighing. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. But yes. I’m not really here by choice.” Aela hummed, obviously thinking of what to say. “You don’t have to say anything. I can’t go back, and this is my home now. It just doesn’t make it easier with Vilkas berating me for every choice I make.” 

“He didn’t berate you for saving him.” Jenny looked up sharply. She was right, she supposed. Jenny frowned anyways. “I’m just saying. If you try actually talking to him, you may find there’s more there than what you’ve seen.” Aela patted her back before pulling away, heading back upstairs. 

Lying back down, Jenny thought over what Aela had said. She knew she wasn’t fair when it came to her judgement. But he seemed to press every button of hers, do everything that made her snap within the first few minutes of being within eachothers company. Sighing, Jenny closed her eyes, wishing she could wake up in her own bed. 

Waking up four hours later to a loud crash, Jenny shot up. Ria, Athis, Njada, and Torvar were fast asleep, and a quick peek down the hall told her most of the other Companions were asleep too. The only other open door was the one leading down to Vilkas and Farkas’s wing. Wrapping a fur around her, Jenny padded quietly down the hall to the stairs, quietly stepping up them. No one was in the mead hall. 

Suddenly wishing she had her swords on her, she crept closer to the room where Eorlund slept. The door was closed, and she could hear quiet snores coming from his room. Turning to the kitchen, the fire was still lit, but Tilma was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, she went to put it out when she heard a small cough.

“Don’t.” It was Vilkas. He was sitting a few feet away, and Jenny found herself wondering how she hadn’t noticed him. He had a small book propped open on his knee. Upon closer inspection, she found that she recognized the book. 

“Did you know that the Dwemer Centurions are actually bigger than it says in the books? They are at least twice as tall as you are, maybe bigger! She blurted out. Vilkas looked quite confused. 

“You’ve been in a Dwemer ruin?” 

“Yes.” She lied. It probably wouldn’t do to tell him she had only been to a Dwemer ruin through her laptop. Vilkas didn’t answer, just hummed thoughtfully, staring at her. Deciding that since she was up here, she may as well stay for a bit, she pulled up a chair near him. “I’m sorry for my behavior the past few days.” He still looked confused, and she couldn’t help but feel like she was saying all the wrong things. Until she saw his shoulders relax. 

“I shouldn’t goad you on the way I do.” Was all he said. They settled into a comfortable silence then, Vilkas reading his book and Jenny looking thinking about what to say next. She had never been this close to Vilkas for this long without getting annoyed with him. 

“Ever seen a Falmer?” She asked quietly. Vilkas looked up, before shaking his head and putting his book down. “They’re nasty creatures, especially the shamans,” She began. “I don’t like encountering them, though. I feel sorry for them.” 

“Why? They take people to be their slaves all of the time.” Vilkas countered. Jenny shook her head, trying to find the right words.

“You’re right. But what the Dwemer did to them thousands of years ago… that was vile. They took a race from the brink of extinction and butchered them under the guise that they were saving them. Anyone who refused was either persecuted by the Nords or the Dwemer. Only a handful survived the Merethic Era.” They got quiet again after that, but Vilkas didn’t pick his book back up, choosing instead to watch her as she played with the hem of her shirt.

“How do you know so much about our history?” He asked quietly. “You don’t strike me as a historian.” She shrugged.

“I used to read a lot of books on the subject.” She lied. “And I’ve encountered them firsthand.” Vilkas nodded slowly. 

It wasn’t until the next day that she realized they had been together for over an hour without fighting. It wasn’t until the next night that she realized she enjoyed his company. The night after that, she found herself going into the kitchen to find him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they become (tentative) friends :)


	6. Chapter 6

Another month went by. Jenny continued honing her skills as a warrior, and in her freetime helped Adrianne in the forge. She occasionally went on runs as well, but she normally stuck to the inner walls of the hold now. Adrianne taught her how to make plate mail armor, and told her that with some practice she could make glass weapons and armor! Jenny hadn’t heard news that good in weeks. 

It was getting colder. And every passing day, Jenny realized that the Dragonborn needed to get his shit together and come save the world. But her letters went unanswered, though the couriers always came back and told her they had been delivered. Dragons attacked at least every other week. Her nighttime visits with Vilkas now ended with him having to rouse her after she fell asleep next to him, and dark circles appeared under her eyes. 

“How would you feel about going on a trip with me?” She asked him one day while they were out hunting. Vilkas turned to regard her, though he looked understandably cautious. Their arguments turned from less malicious to more playful, but they still had their moments. 

“Why?” He asked simply. 

“I have something I have to do in Winterhold before it gets too cold.” She had spent the last week thinking of ways to speed up the hunt for Alduin without being the Dragonborn. She settled on retrieving the Elder Scroll. It would certainly save him at least a few weeks, not having to fight his way through Dwarven ruins and Blackreach. Not to mention that she already knew how to solve the puzzles. 

“Like what?” His shortness never failed to frustrate her. He was an eloquent man, but she always felt like he was judging her when he was short with her.

“Nevermind.” She grumbled, mood quickly turning sour. 

“Not nevermind. How long will this trip take?” Getting to Septimus’s outpost? Four days. Getting to Alftand? Two more. Fighting through the ruins? A week. Finding the way through Blackreach? Another week. 

“A month.” She said finally. Vilkas furrowed his brows.

“What in Winterhold can possibly take a month?” He asked. “I don’t see you trying to study at the college.”

“If the Dragonborn won’t do his duty, then I’m going to try and pick up some of his slack. I can’t do it all, but I can at least shorten the list of things he has to do when he decides to get started.” She explained. 

“Okay.” He said after a few minutes. “When do we leave?” Jenny paused. She hadn’t actually expected him to say yes. 

“You don’t even know what I’m asking you to do.” She countered.

“I said yes. I’ll go with you. You’re going to do whatever it is you’re proposing anyways, and I may as well come along with you to make sure you stay alive.” When he put it that way, Jenny wasn’t so surprised he said yes. 

“Three days.” Was all she said before running after a deer.

Three days later, she was saddled up on one horse and Vilkas sat atop another. They were well out of view of the hold when he finally began to ask her about the trip. 

“What are we looking for?” He asked first. 

“Honestly?” when he nodded, she took a deep breath and steeled herself for laughter. “An Elder Scroll.” The laughter didn’t come. Instead he nodded. 

“Where do you propose we find an Elder Scroll?” He asked next. 

“A man named Septimus Signus has an outpost out past Winterhold. He knows. And he’ll have the key to unlocking it.” Was her response. He was silent for a moment.

“You already know where the Scroll is, you just need the key.” It wasn’t a question. Jenny almost tried to deny it, but the look in Vilkas’s eyes told her it would be pointless. Besides, if she was to be with him for a month she may as well be honest with him. 

“Yeah. But please don't ask how. I won’t tell you.” He simply nodded, and didn’t say anything else until they set up camp at the base of the mountain that would take them to Winterhold. They decided to go up the mountain and back down after Winterhold, deciding that an inn and fresh food for a night would be worth it. Jenny found herself looking increasingly forward to it as the night went on. They ate their dried meat that night after setting up camp, and Jenny found herself shivering by the fire. 

She knew she was closer to a Breton than a Nord physically. She was thankful for that when Vilkas simply wrapped a fur around her when he noticed how cold she was. Jenny moved closer to the fire, basking in the warmth. 

“Do you want to share a tent tonight?” Vilkas asked. 

“What?” Vilkas cleared his throat. Jenny didn’t say anything else, just waited for him to continue his thought.

“Your lips are blue, Jenny.” He sighed. “A little extra body heat might be the only thing keeping you from getting frostbite tonight.” He said it a little too quickly. Jenny just smiled, nodding. 

“Thank you.” Was all she said. When they went to bed, Vilkas gave her all but one fur and moved to the far end of the tent, prompting Jenny to burst out laughing. “Vilkas, I won’t have you freezing too, we can share the furs.”

“You need them more than I do.” He said gruffly. 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?” She rolled her eyes as she moved closer to him, throwing part of the furs over him. She settled down, lying on her back as close as she could get without actually touching him. Propping herself up on her elbow, she blew the candle she had lit out. “Goodnight.” She breathed. 

When she woke up, the first thing Jenny noticed was how cold she was. Rolling over and finding an empty spot where Vilkas had slept left her an equal part grateful and disappointed. He was out by the fire, cooking something that smelled delicious.

“Hungry?” he asked when she approached. Nodding, Jenny sat down beside him. She gratefully accepted the hunk of rabbit he offered her, immediately putting it in her mouth. She ate for a few moments before turning to look at him. He was looking at her intensely.

“Stop that.” Rolling her eyes, Jenny grabbed some more of the rabbit. 

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me. You do it quite often, and it’s getting weird.” He quickly looked away, and when she turned to look at him again she noticed he had the faintest blush on his cheeks. “We should get moving. I want to be in Winterhold by nightfall, so I can get a good night's rest. Not that the previous night was bad. It was better than her nights with Feryldrin and Lydia. Feryldrin was a blanket hog, and Lydia was a Nord, so they never suffered from freezing on their trips. 

Just like the previous day, they were mostly quiet on their trip. Fighting boredom, Jenny had taken to counting all of the snowberry bushes they saw. She was up to five hundred and ninety four when they came around the final bend, revealing the small hold. She motioned her horse to speed up. Tired and cold, she didn’t want to spend another second in the cold weather. 

Asking for one room with two beds got her an odd look, but she was given it. It was rather large, and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a bar of soap and a key to the baths. Grinning at Vilkas, she dropped her things on one of the beds and hurried down to them, smiling as she climbed in. It was warm, and she supposed it must have come from a hot spring. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Jenny was happy to sit there for hours. 

She felt some of the tensions leave her muscles as she relaxed. The baths of Jorrvaskr were fine, but there wasn’t enough room for all of the women in them at once so soaking for a long time was typically out of the question. It was another thing she missed about her world, private showers and baths. 

She paused when she thought of the showers. What she would give for one of those right now! Never being particularly fond of baths, she had always preferred to let the water run down her body. It felt good to wash the grime of the day away. The closest thing she had gotten was when she and Vilkas had gone hunting in the Rift for two days. She had found a waterfall and proceeded to get in the water, causing Vilkas to just shake his head and laugh at her. 

After what felt like an hour, Jenny got herself out of the bath, redressing in clean undergarments but the same breeches and shirt. Reminding herself to wash them when she got back to Jorrvaskr, she slipped back into their room before being greeted with a glaring Vilkas. 

“You do realize we only have one key, and you took it with you?” He growled. He was glaring at her. He hadn’t actually glared at her in weeks. 

“Sorry. I didn’t think about it.” Jenny muttered, searching her bag for a clean shirt. Ruffling around, she finally found one. It wasn’t as comfortable as her current one, but at least it wouldn’t smell too much like pig shit. 

“Of course you didn’t.” He snapped, before taking the key from the nightstand and stomping out the door. Why was he so mad? She found herself wondering. A look out the window told her what she needed to know. The full moon glared mockingly down at her. She wasn’t supposed to know that he was a werewolf. When she finished changing, she sank down into the bed. It was probably the last one she would sleep in for weeks, and she planned on enjoying it. 

She was almost asleep when the door slammed open. Vilkas’s hair was soaked, and he looked no less annoyed than he did when he left. She watched as he collapsed into his bed, the scowl never leaving his face. 

“Sorry I wasn’t more considerate.” She said quietly. 

“You seem to be apologizing a lot this trip.” He remarked, sitting back up. 

“Look, you didn’t have to come if you don’t want to. You can still go back, Vilkas. I didn’t make you come.” She snapped. Suddenly annoyed, she sat up as well. “If you’re lucky, maybe I won’t make it back. Then you’ll be rid of me.” He frowned at her as she finished. She mentally slapped herself. She always had to make things worse.

“Is that what you think of me?” He asked quietly. Averting her eyes, Jenny just looked at her feet. Of course not. So why did she always say things like that? “I may not have liked you at first, but I wouldn’t ever wish that upon a fellow Companion.” His voice got softer with every word, and Jenny was suddenly reminded of why she liked him so much in the game. Sure he had a temper and could be a bit of an ass, but he had a good heart. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that. But seriously, if you don’t want to be here, go home tomorrow.” She laid back down, rolling over so she was facing away from him. Why did she always have to escalate their fights with words she doesn’t really mean? 

“Okay.” He said quietly. She heard the blankets shift on the other bed before the room went dark as he blew out the candle. 

She couldn’t explain the feeling of happiness she got when he rode on with her the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting? Chemistry? I can't tell the difference anymore ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“You want us to do  _ what _ for you?” Vilkas asked indignantly. Jenny had been expecting this, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. The old mage seemed to falter a bit at Vilkas’s outburst, stumbling over his next few words. 

“The key to the lock is in the blood! Yes, Orismer, Altmer, Falmer! Bosmer and Dunmer!” He explained, proudly holding out the essence extractor. Jenny fought the urge to roll her eyes as she examined the old Dwemer lockbox. She only remembered part of this quest, and completely forgot what was actually inside the box. 

“Fine. We’ll do it. Now hand over the Lexicon.” She snapped. Septimus faltered, but pulled out the small cube as Jenny held out her hand. It was much smaller than she expected, with little blue lines carved into it. It hummed in her hand. Putting both items in her pack, she grabbed Vilkas and pulled him back up the icy trail. 

“You’re really going to believe this batty old man?” Vilkas whispered.

“I have to. Besides, in a Dwemer ruin that big we’ll have to encounter some Falmer. Hopefully we’ll come across some bandits that are of the other four races. He never said  _ when  _ he wanted us to come back.” Jenny explained. Vilkas just nodded.

“Oh, but it must be soon, Mortal.” A sly voice interrupted. Jenny’s hand immediately went to her swords as she looked wildly around, noting her partner do the same. “Come closer child.” Jenny found herself moving towards the exit, gasping when she saw the swirl of tentacles hovering above her. 

“What do you want, demon?” Bellowed Vilkas. Jenny put her hand on his arm. The group of tentacles seemed to shake with laughter from his comment. 

“Your dog has no sense. But you do, Jenny of Another World.” It spoke to her again. She winced as Vilkas looked curiously at her. “I sense something special about you. Akatosh chose well in naming you to guide this world.” It’s voice made her want to throw something. 

“Tell me what you want. If I’m feeling generous, maybe I’ll give it to you.” Her voice displayed confidence, but inside her stomach was churning. Vilkas hadn’t stopped looking at her. 

“Such bravery, Mortal. But you cannot defy the will of Hearmeas Mora, Prince of Knowledge!” Jenny gasped. Of course it was him she had to deal with. She shuddered as she remembered the events of the Dragonborn DLC. “You will do as the mage commands, and I shall instruct you from there. Goodbye, Jenny of Another World.” He disappeared, leaving nothing but his words behind. 

Tears filled Jenny’s eyes. Now she had to deal with Vilkas and his questions, an extra quest she had to do, plus find the Elder Scroll! She took one look at Vilkas and took off running. She needed air. Now. Stupid Daedra. Stupid Aedra! Why did they have to mess her life up? She let a single tear fall, snorting when she saw that it had frozen before it hit the ground, shattering before her. 

“What’s this about Akatosh and other worlds?” Vilkas came up behind her. Wiping her eyes, Jenny whirled around to face him.

“I don’t know. He’s a Daedra, probably just trying to mess with our minds.” Even to her the lie sounded weak. She cringed when she saw him scowl, knowing he didn’t believe her one bit. 

“You do know, Jenny. Has everything you’ve told us been a lie?” He demanded.

“No!” She burst out. “I mean… no. You wouldn’t understand.” She took a step back from him, hugging herself. 

“How do you know? Maybe I will!” He fought back. Inwardly, Jenny wondered if this was her punishment for leaving Feryldrin on his own. Maybe she deserved it. But why did it have to be Vilkas of all people?

“You won’t, Vilkas. You won’t understand because… because… you just won’t!” She was almost yelling. She winced when she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. 

“You’re really not going to trust me? After I followed you to the end of the world for something that might not even exist?” He asked.

“So you only came with me so I would trust you? Why does that matter so much?” She shot back. “I’ve done everything the Companions have asked me to. Kodlak told me to go with the Dragonborn, so I did. I came back immediately when I left, even saved your ass from a dragon! I’m entitled to my secrets, Vilkas. Want to tell me why Mora called you a dog?” she had struck a nerve. Of course she knew why. It was no secret to any player of the game that he was a werewolf. That all of the Companions were. 

“That was low.” He growled. She could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in his silver eyes. “Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.”

“Why not? That’s exactly what you’re doing to me right now! Has it ever dawned on you that I keep secrets to protect people?” She snapped back. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Vilkas. But some things aren’t meant to be shared.” She could hear her voice softening. She was so tired. Tired of lies, tired of the cold, tired of Skyrim. But her world didn’t feel like home either. She just felt lost. Tears filled her eyes again. 

“I’m your shield-brother. You should be able to trust me!” He insisted. Jenny took a step closer to him, her face mere inches from him.

“By that logic I should be telling the entirety of Jorrvaskr all of my secrets.” Her voice was now no more than a whisper, but filled with anger. She saw the surprise in his face as she put her hand on his arm. “I need you to trust me. Trust isn’t about revealing all of your secrets, sometimes it’s knowing when to let someone have their own.” She was working to calm herself down. She pulled away from him, turning her back to him. 

“Am I supposed to follow you blindly then?” Vilkas’s voice had also gotten quieter. “Am I supposed to just sit back and watch as you throw yourself into danger from these secrets? I know you’re not just doing this for the Dragonborn. Any sane person would just wait for him to come to his senses on his own time.” 

“Are you implying that I’m crazy then? Wouldn’t that make you more insane? If you’re following a crazy person to the edge of the world?” She countered. 

“Jenny, at least give me something! I can’t just pretend I didn’t hear what Mora called you! Jenny of Another World? What in Oblivion does that even mean?” Jenny winced at the title, cursing the Daedric Prince for putting her in this situation. 

“Fine.” She said coldly. “Ask whatever you want. But I promise no answers.” She turned and began walking towards Winterhold. They had to leave the horses in the hold so they wouldn’t slip on the ice. She almost sighed in relief when she heard him follow her. “When we get back to Winterhold.” She added when he caught up with her. She needed time to think. About what to tell him, what this meant.

The trek back to Winterhold was miserable. Cold, windy, and slippery. Walking straight up the cliff was almost a relief, seeing as it blocked most of the wind. The whole time Jenny was thinking about what to say. Sighing in relief when they reached the top, she made a beeline for the innkeeper, renting the same room they had four days ago. 

“Do I get my questions now?” He asked almost immediately after the door closed. Nodding silently, she began fiddling with her sword. They sat across from each other, cross legged on her bed. 

“Before we begin, you have to know you can’t tell anyone about this. Not even Farkas. If you can’t promise me that, then you’ll get no answers.” She said harshly. It was Vilkas’s turn to nod. She sighed, before nodding at him to begin. 

He started small. Asking her if her real name was Jenny (yes), if she was really with the Dragonborn the whole time she had gone (of course), and why she joined the Companions (companionship and training). Until he got to the parts about her real past and Akatosh. Then she began to clam up.

“What did he mean, ‘Of Another World?” Was his first real question. Jenny gulped before answering. 

“I’m from a different world. I was brought here for a reason. I can’t tell you more than that.” Was all she said. He nodded, seeming to accept it. 

“And what of Akatosh? What did that mean?” 

“He’s the one that brought me here. I had a dream. Nine bright lights surrounding me in the darkness. Two of them were talking to me. I woke up that morning in Skyrim. It was the same morning Aela brought me to you.” She explained. He nodded slowly. 

“Why did he bring you here?” Vilkas asked quietly. Jenny just shook her head, hugging herself again. 

“I don’t think I can tell you more than that.” She replied quietly. “I can’t mess this up. I may have already.” She said, blinking away tears again. She really needed to get in control of that. 

“Okay,” He said quietly. “What was your world like?” He asked suddenly. “If you can tell me.” Jenny almost said no, when she saw the look on his face. He looked so eager, and she fought the urge to giggle. 

“Big. There was so much to do. My best friend and I ran as a hobby. We loved to feel the wind in our hair as we raced from place to place.” She found herself smiling as she explained her Earth. She kept it vague, not saying anything about the technological advancements, but still explained. Vilkas hung onto her every word. 

“You miss this friend?” He asked when she had finished speaking.

“All the time. She was like a sister to me. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of her.” Jenny smiled longingly. “Sometimes I wonder if she misses me. If her life even changed when I left.” She frowned then.

“Of course she misses you.” Vilkas put his hand over hers. “She probably thinks of you just as often as you think of her.” Jenny’s smile turned happier as she looked at the genuine look on Vilkas’s face. She suddenly burst out laughing.

“What?” Vilkas sounded confused. 

“Us!” She continued laughing as he continued to look even more confused. “Two of the toughest Companions of Jorrvaskr having a heart to heart in the middle of the night. It’s ridiculous!” She grinned at him.

“I wouldn’t call you one of the toughest yet. You’re still just a whelp!” He teased. It was then that she noticed that his hand was still over hers. She found that she really didn’t mind. She didn’t pull away. 

“A whelp you followed to the edge of the world!” She quipped back. That prompted him to laugh, and soon they found that they couldn’t stop. 

It was nice, Jenny decided as she laid in bed hours later. Getting the weight off of her chest. And talking to him so openly. She turned to look at him. He was asleep, his normally scowling or guarded features now looked so vulnerable. She curled up under her furs, for the first time in a month not having nightmares of her failure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more drama to spice it up :) And some partial confessions! Get ready for a roller coaster from here!


	8. Chapter 8

Blood pounded in her ears as she stabbed the white creature in the gut, barely dodging a spell the Shaman threw at her. Her second sword found its mark, the Shaman falling next to its brothers. Her face was grim as she finished off the last two, looking over to see Vilkas slice his sword cleanly through the final Falmer’s stomach. She looked away, not wanting to see the mess she knew came next. 

She guiltily retrieved the three arrows she had fired before being forced to use her melee weapons. She looked at the Shaman with pity. The Falmer were terrible creatures, but she couldn’t help but remember their terrible history when her swords sliced through them or her arrows found their mark. It still didn’t feel right. 

They had been in the ruins of Alftand for almost a week now, and she knew they would come upon Blackreach soon enough. She hated that she had no idea where the tower of Mzark was, just that she had to follow the train that led left of Alftand. From there there were so many twists and forks she knew would just throw her off. But first they had to find the door. 

Nodding to Vilkas, they set off again, padding quietly through the erie ruins. They tried to speak as little as possible when they had brought a group of the Falmer to them because of their voices. Their surprise attack had forced them to use two of their four healing potions. Jenny decided that the first thing she was going to do when she returned to Whiterun was go to the temple of Kynareth and ask Danica for training in Restoration magic. 

When they came around the final bend, Jenny sighed in relief when she saw the arguing pair of Nords deciding whether or not to use the strange series of circles on the table. Jenny held Vilkas back before the man attacked the woman. When she was dead, Jenny shot out and attacked the man. It didn’t take long for him to die, the surprise showed on his face. Vilkas gave her a look as Jenny closed the doors behind them, sighing with relief. 

“Did you have to kill him?” Vilkas asked disapprovingly. Jenny nodded absently as she looted the bodies, smiling when she found another healing potion on one of them. 

“He would have attacked us when he saw us. Didn’t you hear him? He said he wanted the treasures of the next room to himself.” She explained. Vilkas sighed, but nodded. She was exhausted. Neither of them got any real rest whilst in the ruin. “We’ll take a few hours here.” She decided. “It’s the safest we’re going to be until we reach the tower.” Vilkas agreed as he laid out their bedrolls. Jenny dragged the corpses of the man and woman into a corner before curling up under her blankets. 

A few hours later they set off again. Jenny used the Lexicon to open the door and they descended down the steps into the next room. It was rather small, containing only a huge set of doors. Jenny gritted her teeth before swinging them open. 

What she saw was ten times more beautiful than anything the game could come up with. The glowing mushrooms of Blackreach were more powerful than anything she had ever felt, and the waters glowed a blue that was brighter than any she’d ever seemed. She gasped quietly when they stepped out, smiling as she took in the beauty. 

That was until an arrow whizzed into her shoulder. 

She gasped in pain, causing Vilkas to look over at her. His eyes widened as he pulled out his sword before running off towards something she couldn’t see. She was gasping for air, finding it hard to breathe. It could only mean poison. She sank down to her knees, struggling to control her breathing as she fought panic. 

Then she heard the clanking of a Dwarven sphere. Using the arm not hit with the arrow, she pulled out the elven sword, brandishing it in front of her. The sphere came into view and immediately charged her. She winced with each block as she feebly attempted to fend it off. She finally managed a lucky shot, slicing the head off of the machine as it fell to pieces. 

Her happiness was short lived when she saw the eight falmer making a beeline for her. She could still hear Vilkas fighting off the other ones, so Jenny planted her sword in the ground and used it to stand up. She glared at her oncoming attackers.

“If I’m going to die, I’m going to die as a warrior.” She thought. It was then she heard the howl. Something black slammed into the group of Falmer, and she watched as they got taken down one by one. When it was over, she sank to her knees as the figure approached her. “Wolf” She thought. She went limp as the creature picked her up and began running on its hind legs. She slipped in and out of consciousness until she was set down on something soft. 

She awoke to the sight of Vilkas mixing different ingredients in an alchemy table. Looking around, she found that they were in a lab of sorts. Wincing as she sat up, Jenny watched as he put a crimson nirnroot into the mix. 

“Don’t.” She croaked. “That’ll make a poison with the falmer ear.” Vilkas whirled around to face her, concern evident on his face. He said nothing as he handed her a healing potion, and she realized with a start that it was the last one. “Vilkas this is the last one.” She said quietly.

“You need it to stay alive, Jenny.” Was all he said before taking it from her and pouring it into her mouth. He wasn’t looking her in the eye. 

“I don’t care, you know.” She said. “It doesn’t make a difference to me.” He only nodded, knowing what she was speaking of. 

They were on their way a few hours later, and Vilkas was still quiet. He didn’t speak again until what Jenny would guess was three days later. They approached a tower, and Jenny could feel the Lexicon thrumming. She grinned, rushing into the tower. She pulled the doors open to find the entrance room she knew. 

“Be careful.” Was all Vilkas said before they proceeded into the next room.

The tower Occulaury was more magnificent than she had imagined. It was also bigger. She smiled as she climbed the steps. The spherical machine called to her, just as the Lexicon did. Hurriedly placing the Lexicon down, she watched as the machine whirred to life. Beams of light appeared, and one of the buttons in front of her lit up. 

“By Ysmir this is amazing.” Vilkas said as he looked around. 

“The Dwemer truly were powerful. I just wish we knew more of their secrets.” Jenny responded as she began pressing the buttons. It took her nearly an hour to find the right combination. When she found the right code she heard a click and watched as a hidden compartment showed itself.

“What’s that?” Vilkas asked.

“An Elder Scroll.” She responded as she opened it. The light was blinding. Jenny quickly shoved it into her enchanted pack. She knew enough about the things to know that reading them at the wrong time could blind you, if not kill you all together. 

Turning around, she began walking towards the doors at the back of the tower. She only paused when she didn’t hear Vilkas follow.

“That was it?” He asked. “No fancy tricks, just us spending almost a month getting here, we grab it, and we’re done?” She nodded.

“I’m not the Dragonborn. I can’t use it. This trip was to make sure he didn’t have to make it.” She responded quietly. “I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you expected.” He shrugged. 

“No job is ever as glamorous as it sounds. I’m just glad I came with. You would’ve died if I didn’t.” He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. “Come on Jenny. You know it’s true.” He walked towards her, ruffling her hair. 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make you any less annoying!” She smiled up at him as they pulled the lever, feeling themselves shoot up into the air. The lift came to an abrupt stop, forcing Jenny to grab onto Vilkas to keep herself upright. She rolled her eyes as he raised his eyebrows at her. “Shut up!” She glared halfheartedly at him.

“I didn’t say anything!” He countered. 

Jenny could honestly say that she enjoyed the trip back to Jorrvaskr more than she expected to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more action for y'all :) I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

The New Year came and went, with no sign of the Dragonborn in Whiterun. She heard Mercer Frey was dead, so she assumed that meant he was going to come back soon. She could only hope. 

Which was why she wasn’t surprised when she was sitting at Adrianne’s one morning only to see Feryldrin being dragged by Lydia into Whiterun. Bidding goodby to her friend, she followed them as they headed to Jorrvaskr. Creeping closer, she managed to hear some of their conversation. 

“-Going to apologize to her, give her the armor, and beg her to come with us to High Hrothgar.” Lydia was saying. 

“I still don’t even want to go!” Feryldrin protested. 

“Nope. Jenny was right. It’s been almost five months. I was almost killed last week. We need to take care of this dragon threat. Then you can go back to being the guildmaster.” Lydia snapped back. Jenny stared in shock as she watched Lydia kiss him on the cheek before opening the doors of Jorrvaskr, pulling him inside. 

Running around the training yard, she grabbed Vilkas and pulled him inside. Over the past few months they had gotten closer, and now rarely fought at all beyond playful bantering. She came to trust him more than anyone else in Skyrim, even more than Adrianne. She smiled as he sheathed his ebony greatsword. She had made it for him before she made herself two of them, and even went to the Whiterun court wizard to enchant it. 

Inside, the pair found Lydia and Feryldrin arguing with Aela about Jenny’s whereabouts. Feryldrin seemed to be insisting that he had to speak to her, with Aela refusing to tell him where she was. Jenny smiled at the older woman's protectiveness. 

“Come to your senses yet?” Jenny asked coldly as she approached. Looking him over, Feryldrin didn’t look very good. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was wearing the guildmaster armor of the thieves guild. He was holding a set of black armor, with Lydia carrying the boots. 

“Jenny.” Was all he said until Lydia stepped on his foot. “Ow! Um, yeah. You were right. I’ve gotta get back on top of this Dragonborn business.” He held the armor out to her. “It’s Nightingale armor. I didn’t like the way it fit, but with a bit of adjustment you could probably tailor it to fit you.” She took the armor and couldn’t help but smile. It was always her favorite armor in the game. 

“Thank you. And the point of you coming all this way surely couldn’t be just to give me the armor and apologize?” She phrased it as a question, and Feryldrin sighed. 

“I went to High Hrothgar. Some crazy lady wants me to go to the Thalmor Embassy, but I have a bad feeling about it. Lydia said it’s time we came to get you.” Feryldrin explained. Jenny just nodded, sighing. 

“Don’t go to the embassy. Tell her that an inside source of yours said that Esbern is alive, but the Thalmor have nothing to do with the Dragon’s returns.” Jenny said. 

“How did you-”

“It doesn’t matter.” She cut him off. “We can leave tomorrow morning. I’m bringing Vilkas.” She said before turning around and heading to the downstairs part of Jorrvaskr. Frowning, Jenny sank into one of the chairs. She didn’t want to go with Feryldrin! He was a prick, not to mention that he was the least helpful person in Tamriel! Frowning, she leaned back in her chair.

“You want me to come with you then?” Vilkas's voice came from behind her. She heard him sink into the chair next to him as she nodded. 

“You’re his bodyguard.” She joked. Kind of. She didn’t trust herself not to try and kill him if he pissed her off too much. 

“I see. How long will this trip be?” He asked seriously. She just shrugged. It could be a month, it could be six. It entirely depended on how slow they were to find everything they needed. “And what of the Scroll?” Vilkas asked. 

“I’ll keep it until he knows we need it.” She replied. “No one but us can know we have it.” Vilkas stood up. 

“Then I’d best get packing.” 

Three days later, Jenny was quite annoyed to find herself back in Riften. She was wearing her new armor, causing quite a lot of faces she knew from her time playing the game to avoid her. Feryldrin and Lydia had gone down into the Ratway to find Esbern while Jenny and Vilkas stayed in the Bee and the Barb. Apparently Brynjolf didn’t trust outsiders. 

So when they came out with the Esbern guy, they departed for Sky Haven temple after getting a letter from Delphine. Jenny found herself wincing at every noise as they neared the temple. There was a huge Forsworn camp near the temple, and it would mean death if they got the drop on the group. 

“Tie the horses up.” Jenny said suddenly as they neared the cliff. “We leave them here. They’re too loud.” With only a questioning look from Feryldrin, the group tied their horses up before creeping towards the cliff. Sure enough, the massive Karthspire camp stretched out in front of them, and Jenny counted at least twenty Forsworn. 

“What do we do?” Esbern asked as Jenny assessed the situation. 

“Easy.” Replied Feryldrin. “You four go in, and I’ll stay behind and shoot arrows.” He grinned, and Esbern and Vilkas were about to agree to the plan when Jenny and Lydia cut them off. 

“No.” They said in unison, looking to each other before Jenny continued. 

“We all know your specialty is daggers. You’ll go up close with Vilkas and Lydia while Esbern and I stay behind. I’ll follow you and take as many out with my bow as I can while Esbern conjures flame atronachs and uses his destruction spells.” Jenny said firmly, glaring at Feryldrin. The Dunmer glared at her before nodding. “Now!” Jenny hissed, and everyone exploded into action. 

Jenny took out a small Forsworn woman first, her arrow embedding itself into her eye. It caught her nearest companion’s attention, and they quickly grabbed their weapons when they saw her other four partners nearing them. She watched as Esbern conjured a flame atronach and Vilkas began swinging his greatsword. 

Smirking, she let another arrow loose, taking out the man Vilkas had been fighting. He glared up at her, shaking his head before charging the next one. Fighting to stop herself from giggling, she did it again, watching Vilkas’s confused face as the man slumped down before he could strike the killing blow. She killed three more that way before she noticed Esbern was cornered by four of them.

Cursing, she silently slid down part of the mountain before shooting the one closest to him, causing one of them to charge her. She barely got her swords up, blocking the woman’s attack. Scowling, Jenny kicked at the woman’s knees, forcing her to the ground. Just as she was about to strike the woman rolled away, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Crying out in pain, Jenny twisted, loosening the woman’s grip on her arm before dropping, causing the woman to fall on top of her. 

Jenny gripped her sword as she fought to keep herself in control of the situation. The woman’s face turned from glee to fear when Jenny got her sword between them, the blade finding its way to her throat. Jenny was about to finish it when the woman suddenly slumped onto her. Jenny looked up to see Vilkas smiling at her. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the body off of her and rejoined the fight, now fighting with her twin blades rather than her bow. 

She cut through three more Forsworn before she realized they were all dead. Biting her lip, Jenny took in the carnage around her. It was no secret that she hated killing people. It wasn’t who she was! She frowned. It had to be done. It was them or us. She reminded herself. She smiled weakly at Vilkas when Lydia and Feryldrin suddenly took off after Esbern. The old man had gone running in the direction of the temple, and as Jenny looked up towards the entrance sure enough Delphine was there. 

Sighing, Jenny followed them, albeit much slower. By the time she and Vilkas caught up with them they had gotten past the first puzzle, and were on their way to completing the second. With the help of the Blades, Feryldrin had no issue completing them, though he was quite apprehensive at the need for his blood. When they entered, Jenny made a beeline for the back rooms while Feryldrin and Lydia listened to Esbern rattle on about Alduin's wall. 

Peeking inside the room, she grinned when she saw the old armory. Picking up a piece of the old steel armor, she looked it over. It was similar to steel, but the shield had a rather nice emblem on it. It had nothing on her Nightingale armor or Vilkas’s wolf armor. She set the armor down, turning her attention to the weapons. Grinning, she picked up an old dragonbone blade. It was blunt, but Jenny could feel the enchantment radiating off of it. Giving an experimental swipe, she found that it was perfectly balanced. 

“Dragonbane.” She smiled at the name she recalled so well. If she sharpened it up and mended the crack in the hilt, it would be just as powerful as her ebony swords. The lightness of it would fit perfectly in her left hand, leaving her right hand free to use her prided ebony swords. Spinning, she slashed at the air with the sword again, feeling satisfied as she heard it cut through the air. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” Vilkas’s amused voice came from the entry. “Don’t want to listen to the old man?” He motioned to where Esbern was still talking excitedly to a bemused looking Lydia and an annoyed looking Feryldrin.

“Already heard it.” She mumbled. If that surprised Vilkas, he didn’t show it. “We’ll have to go to the Greybeards next. They’ll know what to do.” Vilkas just nodded, entering the room. He took the sword from her and slashed it through the air, frowning as he further inspected it. 

“It’s quite blunt.” She smiled.

“And there’s a crack in the handle. But that’s part of the fun! We can stop in Whiterun for a day on the way to the Greybeards and Adrianne and I can try and fix it up.” Jenny grinned up at him to find he was smiling softly at her. “It’s called Dragonsbane. If you focus on it, you can feel the enchantment. Like this!” She put her hand over his and concentrated on the thrum of the enchantment. When she looked back up at him, his smile got bigger. 

Suddenly self conscious, Jenny removed her hand, busying herself with searching through the other weapons in the room. There was nothing else of value but a small Elven dagger that she pocketed, deciding she could either sell it or melt it down to use for the steel. Hearing Feryldrin and Delphine start arguing, Jenny stood up and walked towards the sound, Vilkas following close behind her. 

“You don’t need to involve the Greybeards any further! We can handle this!” Delphine yelled. Feryldrin glowered at her.

“You dragged us all this way just to look at a wall that told us almost nothing! At least the Greybeards taught me a few new shouts!” Feryldrin screeched back. “That’s where we head next! Don’t bother following us!” With that the Dunmer turned towards the exit, storming out. His housecarl was quick to follow, rushing after him. 

“He’s right.” Jenny said quietly to the woman. “They’re our best chance right now. Thank you for your help.” Before she could reply, Jenny turned and walked to the exit, finding Feryldrin and Lydia sitting on the steps. Lydia had her arm around him, and Jenny couldn’t help but feel like she was interrupting something. She waited quietly until they seemed like they were finished before approaching. 

“So, the Greybeards?” She asked, sitting down next to them. Feryldrin nodded.

“Seems like our best chance right now.” He replied, smiling as Lydia clasped his hand in hers. Jenny nodded absently, looking at Vilkas as he stood apart from them, watching with his arms crossed. 

“Then we had best get going.” Jenny stood up and smiled before leading the way back to their horses. She was just  _ so  _ excited for another trek across Skyrim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I really don't like Delphine. Also, I promise things with Vilkas will start going faster in the next few chapters! I also decided that I don't like the Thalmor Embassy quest enough to explain it, so I came up with a way to get rid of it. Enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Feryldrin and Lydia decided to go back to Riften. The quartet agreed to meet in Ivarstead in two and a half weeks so they could visit the Greybeards. Jenny and Vilkas were just happy to be home for a while. 

“I reckon you could be just as good as Eorlund with that hammer someday.” Vilkas commented from his spot by the wall. She looked up from her latest piece, a glass blade for some noble. He didn’t have his armor on and he was munching on an apple. He looked so… mundane. 

“Probably not. I just help Adrianne out with her orders.” She shrugged. “Smithing is useful and fun, but it’s mostly just a hobby.” Vilkas hummed thoughtfully as she bent back down over her work, hitting it on the anvil a few times before dipping it in water. The teal blade glinted in the sunlight as she moved to the grindstone, almost finished with her work. 

“Still. It takes skill to do what you did with the Dragon blade.” He gestured to Dragonsbane, leaned up against the side of the forge as Jenny snorted. 

“Yeah, I sharpened it up. That crack in the hilt is going to take more talent than I have to fix up.” She replied, smiling down at her handiwork. Setting the blade down, she grabbed Dragonsbane and slid it into the sheathe at her hip. 

“We only have a few more days until we have to leave.” Vilkas commented suddenly. Jenny just raised her eyebrows, prompting Vilkas to explain more. “Lets go to the Mare and get a drink!” He smiled brightly at her as she laughed.

“Vilkas the sun is barely past it’s peak!” She objected as she continued to laugh. “I don’t want to get drunk before night falls!” He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his hair. “But I suppose if you wanted to spar we could. And go for drinks  _ after _ dinner?” She smirked at him. 

“If that’s what’ll make you happy.” He said sarcastically before hopping off of the wall and tossing the apple into the sewer. The pair began strolling up the street, stopping only to chat with Mila as she gushed to them about her and her friend's latest adventure involving a guard and a toy sword. 

“That one has spirit.” Vilkas remarked when the little girl ran off to her mother. 

“Yeah. She’s got a good place here in Whiterun. I’m glad her mother gives her the freedom she has.” Jenny responded, eyes misting over. She suddenly remembered her mother and her at the playground when she was a child, her mother pushing her on the swing. It was such a long time ago. Her mother was so far away now. 

Shaking her head, Jenny began again towards Jorrvaskr, Vilkas hot on her heels. The pair walked into Jorrvaskr, and ten minutes later they were out in the yard. Jenny pulled out the sparring swords as Vilkas grabbed his, eyeing her as he did so. 

“Scared I’ll beat you again?” Jenny called out.

“Not on your life!” He called back. Jenny smirked as he rushed her, dodging his first blow and coming up behind him. She bashed him with her sword as he turned, smiling the whole time. He kicked at her, knocking her to her knees before swinging at her. She pulled her swords up just in time, ignoring the stabbing pain in her arm as she did so. Instead of trying to get up as he expected, she dropped down, rolling between his legs into a standing position. 

“You’re losing your touch!” She teased, hitting him in the back of the head with the flat of her blade. Grunting, he turned on her, attempting to shove her away. Instead, she pulled him with her. She landed on her back with him between her legs. Grinning, she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so she was straddling him. She reached for her blade, but Vilkas got there quicker. He had her blade pressed against her throat as she leaned over him.

“It seems we’re at a draw.” He said, his voice low. 

“I suppose so.” She rolled her eyes before standing up, extending her hand to help him up. “I take it back. You aren’t losing your touch… yet!” She teased as she sheathed her blades. She heard Vilkas chuckled as he grabbed his greatsword. She smiled softly at him. He looked so… at ease. She turned and headed inside, intending to bathe before going to the Mare with Vilkas. 

Three hours later she found herself in a simple blue dress, her brown hair pulled into an updo as she waited for him. She wasn’t waiting long. Barely two minutes had passed before he appeared on the steps, grinning at her. He looked… good. She decided. His normally tangled hair had been brushed, and he was wearing a simple tunic and breeches. He grinned when he saw her. 

“You clean up nice,” She complimented. His cheeks flushed faintly as he smiled down at her. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He responded cheekily. Jenny chuckled as they headed to the tavern. The evening air was cool, and Jenny was suddenly wishing for the warmth of her favorite sweatshirt from home. She smiled to herself as she found herself thinking of the soft fabric, and how warm it was when her Sophomore year dorm got too cold. 

“What’s got you smiling?” He asked once they were seated. They were at a corner table, and the barmaid was already bringing them their first round of mead. 

“I’m thinking of home.” She smiled sadly. “An article of clothing, actually. It’s like a tunic, except made of fleece-” She paused. He wouldn’t know what fleece is. “Soft fur. Think of the softest fur in Tamriel, then softer. And it’s supposed to be a little bit big on you. It was so warm.” She trailed off, smiling softly at her companion. 

“Sounds comfortable.” He remarked as the barmaid put a flagon of mead down. She lifted the cup to her lips, tasting the liquid. It was delicious.

“Yeah. What I would give to have one in the Skyrim climate!” She was only half joking. Vilkas hummed thoughtfully. 

“What do you miss most about it?” He asked quietly. 

“Honestly?” He nodded. “The food. There were hundreds of different herbs and spices you could cook with! Besides running, it was my favorite thing to do. Cook and bake.” She smiled to herself. “I made amazing muffins. Blueberry, lemon, you name it.” Taking another sip of her mead, she noted the furrow of his brows. 

“What’s a blueberry?” He asked. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. 

“Deliciousness on a stem! They’re tiny little berries that grow on a bush. They’re blue, hence the name. But that’s not why I like them. See, they are blue on the outside, green on the inside, but when you mash them up they make purple! It breaks the color wheel!” She gushed. “Not to mention the flavor they add to pies or muffins. Yum!” She giggled at his shocked look. 

“You mean like a snowberry? He asked. She paused before nodding hesitantly. “I just mean that they sound similar, except snowberries are red on the outside and blue on the inside, but mashed they make purple too!” Jenny had to keep herself from laughing. 

“Vilkas!” She let out a small chuckle. “Red and blue are  _ supposed  _ to make purple!” She burst into giggles as she took another sip of her mead. 

“Oh. Right. I knew that.” He flushed a shade of red as she reached over the table to take his hand. 

“I only know because my mother was an artist. She taught me all sorts of things about colors and how to make them.” She removed her hand from his after a moment, favoring waving the barmaid down for more mead. Smirking, she downed the last of her cup. 

It felt weird. She was drinking in a tavern with Vilkas, talking about the color wheel of all things. Did they even have such a thing in Tamriel? Or did they just mix the colors and hope for the best? Her best guess was that artists at least knew a little, seeing as paintings of Jarl’s were much more colorful than they should be if people didn’t know how to make colors. Not to mention the amount of purple and green dresses women would wear. 

“I miss my grandmother, too.” She found herself adding. “She died when I was a kid. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who understood me. She used to make me these chocolate cookies that tasted like pure bliss.” She smiled at the memory.

“”I’m sure she misses you too.” Was all he said.

She found herself loosening up as the night wet on. She wasn’t about to drink as much as she had last time she got drunk, but four cups of mead in she was giggling way more often than normal. 

Both moons had almost peaked before they decided it was time to head back to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas was surprisingly sober as they made their way up to the mead hall, whereas Jenny was stumbling over her feet left and right. It wasn’t until she nearly fell on her face that he intervened. Rolling his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist as she flung her arm around his shoulder. Practically hanging on him as they entered Jorrvaskr, she giggled as the doors opened. Why, she had no idea. 

“You should head to bed.” He said quietly. Shaking her head, Jenny collapsed into one of the chairs. 

“I don’t want to.” She said stubbornly. “I enjoyed our night, and I don’t want it to end!” Giving him her best pout, he sighed after a few moments, sitting down next to her. 

“You’re going to have a massive hangover tomorrow.” He warned. Shrugging, Jenny simply leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t care.” She said, but she barely concealed a yawn. She felt Vilkas chuckle under her. She let herself go limp, leaning most of her weight on him as she felt her eyes close. She shouldn’t sleep here but… he was so warm! 

She was almost disappointed that she woke up in her bed the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little bit of fluff :) Enjoy it while it lasts


	11. Chapter 11

She stomped through the building. The stupid Dunmer wouldn’t get his ass out of bed, and she was sick of it! Gripping the flagon of water, she noted the way Vilkas and Lydia both stepped back when she entered the room. They had been at High Hrothgar for the better part of two weeks and the idiot refused to see Paarthunax! Scowling down at his sleeping form, she flipped the ice cold flagon onto his head. 

“What the fuck!” Feryldrin shot out of bed faster than she had ever seen him move. Jenny had half a mind to get another to dump on him if he refused her again.

“Get dressed. The Greybeards have given us  _ all  _ permission to visit their leader. So your cowardly ass won’t have to go alone. We leave in ten minutes. If you aren’t ready, I’m dragging you through the cold in your smallclothes.” She threatened. If a Dunmer could pale, he did. Muttering some empty threat or another, he nodded and began drying off. Scowling, Jenny stormed out of the room, only to collide with a laughing Vilkas. 

“You’re scary, you know!” Lydia exclaimed as she glared at Vilkas. 

“Aye, she is!” Vilkas exclaimed. “You’ve never even been on the receiving end of her anger!” Jenny stuck her tongue out at him, suddenly not as mad. Rolling her eyes, she gestured towards Feryldrin’s room. 

“The idiot has been denying this for far too long.” She grumbled. “I’m going to get breakfast.” She pushed past them. She felt a strange feeling wash over her when Vilkas caught her hand as she was pushing past, turning her back around. She was almost sad that he let go. Inwardly shakin the feeling away, she faced him with her eyebrows raised.

“Want company?” He asked simply. She just nodded, letting him lead her to the kitchens. 

Things with Vilkas had become… weird. She got this feeling in her stomach when he looked at her, and whenever he touched her she never wanted him to stop. Since their night at the Mare, he would touch her more. Touching her shoulder where he normally would have given her a sympathetic look. Letting their hands brush together when they walked side by side. 

If she had been in her old world, she would have called it a crush. But this wasn’t her old world. This was Skyrim. Frowning, she continued pondering as she followed him into the kitchen. This wasn’t the time for a romance. If he was even interested. She let her eyes wander over his face as he handed her half of a loaf of bread. 

“When do you plan on giving them the Scroll?” He asked quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She frowned. When did she plan on giving it to them?

“Whenever it’s needed. I honestly don’t trust him not to run off with it if I give it to him right now.” She confessed. Vilkas nodded, tearing off a hunk of the bread before shoving it in his mouth. 

“Come on, if we’re doing this we may as well get in over with.” Feryldrin appeared in the doorway, dressed in his guild leathers and armed to the teeth. Jenny just sighed. They didn’t know that they would be facing Alduin later. 

The thought stopped her. They would face Alduin by the end of the day. Her face paled as she realized what that meant. One, or all, of them might be dead by the end of the day. She looked over at Vilkas, to Lydia, even to Feryldrin. She shook her head. None of them would die. Get banged up, but in the game Vilkas and Lydia didn’t die! And she had gotten Feryldrin to the point where he had to face the World Eater. She did her job! The realization calmed her. No, none would die today. Not if she had anything to say about it. 

“I’ll be right back.” She whispered to Vilkas suddenly. She ran through the hallways to her room, reaching into her enchanted pack and pulling out the sword. “Dragonbane.” She whispered. It was still broken, but it was still more powerful than her Ebony sword against Dragons. 

She walked into the courtyard to see Feryldrin examining a set of words on the ground, Lydia beside him, and Vilkas looking straight at her. Walking over to Vilkas, she simply sat down. The process for Feryldrin to learn a word took a few minutes, and he had to learn three. She took out Dragonbane, taking a small dagger and began carving a J into the hilt where it wasn’t broken. 

“What’re you doing that for?” Vilkas asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Putting my mark on the world. Can’t you see it? Jenny the Dragonslayer, second only to Tiber Septim himself!” She joked. “People will sing songs about me for years!” She grinned at him, swinging the sword from her seated position. 

They chatted for the better part of ten minutes. Jenny felt a pit of dread open in her stomach with every minute that passed. She watched Vilkas as he told her about his first time walking into Jorrvaskr. He was so animated, so… happy. 

“Vilkas.” She said suddenly, cutting him off.

“Yes?” 

“You don’t have to come with us. You can stay down here, and make sure nothing goes wrong. It wouldn’t be a big deal!” She rambled, cheeks turning red. “It’ll probably be boring anyways.” He raised an eyebrow.

“There’s no honor in staying behind.” He replied dismissively.

“This isn’t about honor!” She hissed. “I don’t want anything to happen to you up there!” She could feel herself losing control over her emotions. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “Please.” It came out sounding as if she were about to start crying. 

“Jenny, what’s going on?” He asked. She bit her tongue, trying to think of a response when they were interrupted. 

“Let’s go.” Feryldrin said. Suddenly they were off. Feryldrin used Clear Skies to clear their path. “Lok. Vah. Koor.” The words echoed in her head with every step they took. Vilkas took out an ice wraith in their path. Nothing else attempted to cross them as they made their way up. 

When they reached the top, everyone but Jenny gasped. There sat Paarthurnax, the great dragon. He approached them, and began conversing with Feryldrin. Jenny tuned them out, until she heard them mention the Elder Scroll. 

“Actually.” She interrupted them discussing where to find the Elder Scroll. “I have it here.” She pulled it from her enchanted pack, giving it to Feryldrin. “I did some of my own research. I didn’t know how they did it, but I knew they used an Elder Scroll to beat Alduin the first time. I decided since you were being lazy, I could get it for you.” She finished, narrowing her eyes at the Dunmer. She stepped back as the dragon regarded her. 

“You have felled many of my kin for a  _ Joor. _ ” Paarthurnax said, examining her. “And yet, you aren’t one.” Jenny shifted uncomfortably. At long last, the Dragon turned its attention back to Feryldrin. “Then waste no time, Dovahkiin. Read the Scroll at the time wound and learn Dragonrend.” Feryldrin gave one last look at the group before walking towards the spot, scroll in hand. As he neared, Jenny grabbed Vilkas’s hand and pulled him away. 

“Go back.” She said fiercely. “Please. I’m begging you.”

“Jenny.” He said equally fierce. “What's going on? Why-” He was cut off by a loud roar. Jenny turned to see Feryldrin stumble, his eyes opening to their world once again. She squeezed Vilkas’s hand tighter. 

“I’m begging you.” She said softly as the great black dragon appeared. It began taunting Feryldrin, but Jenny paid him no mind. 

“I can’t, Jen. I’m in this as much as you are.” He replied, pulling away from her as he went to join Feryldrin and Lydia. Tears welled in her eyes. She would not lose her best friend.  _ Not just a best friend.  _ A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her. She shook the thought away as she ran to face Alduin with her friends. She would not lose any of them. 

It happened in a flash. Alduin roared, and meteors began falling from the sky. Feryldrin looked lost. Lydia looked scared. Vilkas looked resolved. Jenny gritted her teeth before pulling her bow out, loosing arrow after arrow at the dragon. 

“Use your Shout!” She screeched as yet another arrow missed. As if coming to his senses, Feryldrin suddenly spun before screaming.

“JOOR ZAH FRUL!” He yelled, and the wyrm crashed in front of them. Jenny was so busy watching the exchange that she almost didn’t notice the meteor heading straight for her. She rolled away, cursing as she brought her bow up. She let loose half a dozen ebony arrows before the dragon turned to her, ignoring the blows from her friends.

“You. You have potential. Why not join me, serve me? I can grant you great power!” He taunted, ignoring the arrow that Lydia shot at him. Jenny’s eyes automatically flicked to Vilkas. “Hmm. I can spare the wolf too.” If a dragon could grin, he was grinning. 

“Not a chance, you stupid wyrm!” She replied before losing another arrow, embedding it straight into his left eye. Alduin howled in pain before attempting to blast her with his fire breath. She dodged just in time, but she had to drop her bow. Scowling as her best weapon was incinerated, she turned back to the beast. But his attention was back to Feryldrin, who had just blasted him with fire of his own. 

Using his distraction to her advantage, Jenny leapt into the fray, ducking under the wing. Using her twin blades, and butchered his left wing, ensuring that he wouldn’t be flying anytime soon. She had almost made it out from under him when he lifted the wing and slammed it against her, throwing her back away from him. 

“Petty  _ joor. _ You think you can harm me in this realm?” The dragon turned once again to regard her. Vilkas was working on it’s other wing while Lydia continued to shoot arrows into the beast’s hide. Feryldrin had a blade out and was dancing with its tail. 

“I do!” She yelled, before throwing her sword. It glinted in the air before it pierced his underbelly, blood pooling under him. The dragon was about to send more fire her way when it suddenly turned, facing Feryldrin. The Dunmer had once again pelted him with flames. 

“You’re Thu’um is no match for mine! FUS ROH DAH!” Feryldrin was thrown back, hitting the wall with a crack. Jenny’s eyes widened as blood began pouring out of his ears. Lydia let out a shriek. 

Jenny looked back to the Dragon, which was looking proudly at the near dead Dunmer. Letting out a battle cry unlike any she had before, she rushed the dragon, running up the wing and onto it’s back just as it took flight. She heard Vilkas scream her name as they climbed higher and higher. Unsheathing Dragonbane, she crawled towards his neck, wind whipping past her. Until suddenly he changed directions. Sweeping downwards, Jenny screamed. Until Alduin leveled out, streaking across the sky. 

“Any last words?” The dragon mocked her. 

“Yeah.” She snarled. “Eat shit.” She plunged Dragonbane deep into Alduin’s mouth, and he let out a wail. Suddenly the ground was much closer than she cared to admit. She felt the sword break from the pressure as they streaked towards the mountain. The last thing she heard was Vilkas screaming her name before the world was no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the chapter is early! I got two kittens today, so I thought I would share my joy :) (even though this chapter was a little rough)


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark again. But this time there was a large willow tree a few paces away. As she approached it, she saw Vilkas, smiling, his arms held out. She rushed into them, trying to keep her tears in. 

“Where am I?” She wanted to scream. “What happened?” But nothing came out. All she could do was clutch onto Vilkas. 

“You wanted me to leave.” She was suddenly cold. She pulled away from him, watching as his eyes regarded her cooly. “You’re selfish. You wanted all the glory for yourself! You’re pathetic!” He snarled as he pulled away from her. Shaking her head, Jenny could feel tears falling from her eyes. He turned and began walking from her. She wanted to scream, run after him  _ anything _ , but her legs wouldn’t move. Her voice was gone. Instead she sank to the floor, sobbing. 

“Jenny?” Her head shot up from its place in her eyes. The room she was in was so familiar. It was  _ hers.  _ Her bed was exactly as she left it in her world. Her pictures were hung from her walls, the room was the same shade of blue she had painted it last year. It wasn’t until she saw the figure in the doorway that she gasped.

“Allie!” She gasped, standing up and running to her. Her best friend hugged her. It was so nice to be with her again. Jenny let out a strangled noise as she buried her face in her friends hair. Why was she here? How was she here? The last thing she remembered was falling with Alduin…

_ It’s common knowledge that when you die, you relive your greatest memories for seven minutes.  _ The voice in her head said scathingly. Jenny pulled back from Allie, searching her face. She wasn’t dead! She was just dreaming! Soon she’d wake up in a bed, with her friends surrounding her.

Her friends. It was funny how when she pictured them, gone was Allie and her brother. May and Jess. Vilkas and Lydia replaced them. Images of Vilkas and Farkas sparring in the yard, Aela nodding approvingly as she shot arrow after arrow into the bullseye of the target. Even Feryldrin, glaring halfheartedly whenever they would argue. When she and Vilkas would go hunting, how he smirked at her before scaring their prey just to make the chase more fun. 

Her room suddenly felt cold. She inhaled as the light blue turned dark, and the pictures that lined her walls began disappearing. Where her bed had been there was only emptiness. The only thing that stayed was Allie, now looking gaunt and haunted as she sank to her knees right across from Jenny. It wasn’t her room anymore. 

“We were gonna go to the Olympics together.” Allie’s voice was cold. “You abandoned me!” She shrieked, raising her hand as if she was about to slap her. But the blow never came. 

“I didn’t!” Her voice came back to her. “Allie please…”

“You did. You don’t know how sick we all feel without you. No one knows where you are!” A tear fell from her former best friend’s eye. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jenny could manage before the scene faded away. 

More images flashed before her. Allie winning her first race. Her brother’s sixteenth birthday, when she had gotten him a kitten. Her mother smiling when Jenny told her she had been accepted by all three of her schools. Her father bandaging a scraped knee she got when she tripped over a tree root. 

“Stop.” Jenny whispered weakly. This wasn’t fair. She missed them. She thought she had made her peace with the fact that she would never see her family again. The old wound hurt worse now than it even did in the beginning. 

The scenes kept coming, until they didn’t. Suddenly it was pitch black. Somehow, that was worse than her memories. Curling up, Jenny just wanted it to be over. Death or no, this was torture. She didn’t know how long she laid there, curled up on her side. Maybe minutes, maybe days. She didn’t realize her eyes were closed until they opened, revealing nine bright lights. 

“You have done well.” The feminine voice that brought her here was soothing. Jenny sat up, tears continuing to fall. 

“I failed.” Her voice was thick. “I think… I think Feryldrin is dead.” Images of Feryldrin being flung into the mountain stuck in her mind. The way his body went limp, the blood… More tears fell from her eyes.

“That does not mean failure.” The voice said. A tendril of light lifted her chin up, coming from the light closest to her. 

“He’s the Dragonborn.” She sniffed. “He’s the only one able to defeat Alduin truly.” She winced at the thought, exhaling slowly. Tamriel was doomed.  _ Nirn  _ was doomed. All because she didn’t want to deal with an idiotic Dunmer. 

“You’ve proved yourself to be a force to be reckoned with.” The booming voice was back. “You took down Alduin in the battle.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without my friends!” She snapped. “I’m not special! You chose the wrong girl!” She glared at the light that had come closer, almost right next to the first one. “Just let me move on!” She let out a strangled noise, fighting to keep herself from losing control. She had to remind herself to breathe.

“Part of everyone’s success is the people they surround themselves with.” The femine voice replied. “You chose well, Jenny.” 

“Don’t.” She snarled. “I failed.” 

“You did no such thing.” The soothing voice quickly became angry. “Remember what you were told the first time we spoke. You have a choice to make, Jenny of the Companions.” The light faded. 

“And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.” She muttered. “Wait! What does that mean? What do you want from me?” She was nearing the edge of hysterics. There was no reply as the lights faded. 

Her breaths came quickly, not lingering for long as she looked for something to hold onto. Nothing but blackness surrounded her. She stood up, picking a direction and running. She continually stumbled as she ran, not knowing what she was searching for. She ran and ran, having no idea what she was running from. 

She had no idea how long it had been when she came upon two windows. She approached the left one. She didn’t look at it for a moment. What if it showed her something she really didn’t want to see? Gulping, she peered through.

It was her grandmother. The little old woman she had known as a child smiled at her, extending her hand. Jenny put her hand on the glass. She could break it. See her grandmother again. She tapped on the glass. A crack appeared. She almost tapped it again when a streak of light came from the other window. 

As she moved towards it, she saw a meteor fall to the ground somewhere beyond the scene. A great black dragon was flying away, it’s roar of pain so loud Jenny could hear it from wherever she was. She turned her attention to the scene she was supposed to be seeing. Vilkas was cradling her body in his arms. He was sobbing into her shoulder as he rocked back and forth. 

“Don’t leave me, Jen!” his voice was as clear as if she had been right next to him. “Don’t leave me!” He looked so broken. Her mind flashed to the look on his face in the game when Kodlak died. The look on his face then was nothing compared to it now. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched the scene. He had bruises all over his body, claw marks that indicated he had been kicked by the beast. 

It wasn’t fair. Why did she have to make the decision? She closed her eyes, stepping back as she attempted to block out both scenes. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. She inhaled slowly, turning her head upwards. 

“You wanted me to make a decision?” She yelled, unsure whether the lights could hear her or not. “Fine!” She squared her shoulders, walking towards the path she chose. She tapped on the glass, once, twice, three times. 

At least it was her choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I'm evil, I know.


	13. Chapter 13

It was cold. That was her first thought. She could vaguely hear voices, but they sounded too far away. Fighting the urge to flee, she realized she had no air in her lungs. She gasped for air, shooting up into a sitting position. Or she tried to, as she was being held down by something heavy. Something that was  _ moving _ . 

“Jenny?” She opened her eyes, seeing Vilkas staring at her as if she had three heads. Smiling weakly, she reached up with a hand to cup his face.

“I couldn’t just leave you here alone.” A single tear fell from his eyes, landing on her cheek. He pulled her close, holding her as if she was going to fade away from his grasp. She could feel him shaking. Or maybe she was. She couldn’t tell. 

A shriek pierced the air. The pair separated, searching for the source. They found it in the form of Lydia crouching beside a pile of rubble. Vilkas helped her up, practically carrying her over to the weeping woman. Jenny let out a strangled gasp as she saw why Lydia was crying. 

Feryldrin was lying unmoving. His neck was bent at an odd angle, the rest of his body hidden under what appeared to be the remnants of the meteors. Blood pooled from his ears. Lydia frantically pulled at the rubble, only managing to reveal one of his arms. She took his hand in hers, rocking back and forth. Jenny could only watch as Lydia pressed her lips against the Dunmer’s forehead as she wept. 

“Don’t leave me!” Lydia gasped between tears. The words struck Jenny as the same ones that convinced her to come back to them. “And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.” The words taunted her as they rang through her head. How was she supposed to stop the World Eater? She was no dragonborn. 

Jenny sank down next to Lydia, pulling her into her arms. The pair wept together for a few moments before Jenny pulled Vilkas in with them. She had no idea how long they stayed there, only that the Greybeards came to retrieve them. 

They were taken down to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards informed her that Feryldrin’s shout had hit Paarthunax, causing him to land on top of the castle instead of where he could assist them. Jenny tuned them out after that. 

She could have prevented his death. If only she had been faster, sent Alduin back to Sovengarde sooner… No. He was the dragonborn. Not her. It wasn’t her fault. Wasn’t it? She didn’t know anymore. She barely noticed as Vilkas laid her down in a bed until he was turning to leave the room. 

“Wait.” She croaked. He turned around hesitantly, looking at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. “Stay.” She whispered, reaching for him. He hesitated for a moment before he took her hand, allowing her to pull him close. She clung to him tightly as they laid there, neither of them speaking. She didn’t know if she could. 

He eventually drifted into sleep, while Jenny laid with him, unmoving. She laced her fingers through his hand, combing out the tangles gently. It reminded her of that night in the Bannered Mare. It felt like so long ago now. The way he smiled at her then… it had been filled with joy. The whole night had been. Jenny could think of nothing but pain. She failed. It wasn’t fair. Nothing was ever fair. 

She found herself recalling the scenes she had witnessed whilst on the brink of death. Allie and Vilkas. Her two best friends. “Best friends? Yeah right.” The snide voice in her head whispered as she thought of Vilkas. She shook the thought away, turning her thoughts to Allie. She had been in so much pain. She never should have left. 

“It wasn’t real.” She whispered to herself. It was just her fears. Just her mind trying to convince her to take her grandmother’s hand. “It wasn’t real.” 

Lydia asked her to stay with her at Breezehome when they got back. Jenny accepted, if only to avoid the loudness of Jorrvaskr. She tried to ignore the hurt in Adrianne's eyes when she walked past without even a friendly smile. It wasn’t fair of her to do that. Nothing was ever fair. 

They spent the first day avoiding each other. Lydia holed up in Feryldrin’s room while Jenny took Lydia’s. She spent most of the day in bed, going downstairs once to nibble on a piece of bread. She could feel herself growing thinner on their trip back down, something that she knew Vilkas had noticed too. 

That night she dreamt of Feryldrin. The way his face turned from taunting to frightened as he was thrown against the rocks, the way his body crumbled… she woke up to hear screaming. It wasn’t hers. She padded quietly to the master room to see Lydia sitting upright, pale as a ghost. Her eyes widened when she saw Jenny, and she looked like a deer in headlights.

“It’s okay.” She said softly. “I get them too.” Pulling Lydia into her arms, she rubbed her back until the Nord was asleep. Laying Lydia down gently, Jenny curled up beside her on the other side of the bed. She didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. Ever again if she could help it. 

The next two weeks were a blur. The only one who was allowed to come into the house was Vilkas. Adrianne, Farkas, and Aela tried. Lydia refused to see anyone but her and Vilkas. Most nights were spent rubbing Lydia’s back whenever she woke from nightmares, and trying to sleep through her own. Dreams of Alduin destroying Nirn, only to move onto Earth. Allie running from the Dragon. Vilkas perishing in the flames. Lydia giving up, letting the dragon send her to her lost love. 

“It’s been two weeks. I can’t stand to see you like this anymore. Either of you.” Vilkas said harshly one morning as he entered the house. “Get your armor on. I’m taking you both to Jorrvaskr and you’re going to spar with Farkas and I.” His eyes met Jennys. It was a challenge, and she knew it. To turn him down would mean to keep wallowing. To give up. It wasn’t fair. 

Jenny didn’t say anything, just turned to the stairs and grabbed the armor. She had to fix it before she could go after Alduin with it, but it would do for a quick spar. Donning it quickly, she silently met Vilkas by the door. Lydia was much slower, and came out in a set of simple leather armor and a steel sword Jenny knew was a gift from Feryldrin to Lydia. 

She followed him up to Jorrvaskr, noting that the training yard was empty save for Farkas. Lydia offered to go first, claiming she needed to let off some steam. Privately, Jenny yearned for the same thing, but her friend came first. Vilkas didn’t try to say anything to her as they watched Lydia and Farkas fight. Lydia won, of course, but Jenny could tell Farkas let her win. Not that she would ever tell Lydia that. 

“Let me win, and I’ll leave you with bruises everywhere.” She leaned over and threatened quietly, though her voice held no mirth. Vilkas smiled slightly as he nodded, pulling her up with him. She got out the two iron sparring blades she had been using since she first arrived in Skyrim, smiling at the familiarity. Farkas led Lydia inside Jorrvaskr, presumably to get her a drink. 

“Come on then.” Vilkas challenged. There wasn’t any laughter in his eyes as there had been in their previous spars. He was serious, and so was she. They both needed this. They shouldn’t have to. It wasn’t fair.

She slowly approached, before quickly striking out against him. He effortlessly blocked the attempt as she knew he would. Snapping the sword back to her, she tried to hit him again, only to be blocked again. Growling in frustration, she came at him from both sides, smirking when she hit him with the flat of her blade. 

“You can do better than that.” Vilkas goaded her. She glared at him as she rushed him again, this time striking harder. It only frustrated her further when he blocked it again. She went low, clipping his armor as she rolled between his legs. It was a move that rarely caught him off guard. She was thankful that it worked. 

“Why don’t you attack me?” She snarled. She needed him to attack. It didn’t feel right to attack him blindly while he swatted her away like a fly. He obliged her, swinging his greatsword at her as she dodged. They played that game for a while, he would swing, she would dodge and make light cuts that would have hurt if the sword wasn’t blunt. She was still angry, but not at him. She hadn’t been angry at him at all since High Hrothgar. Just at herself. Just at the Gods, at Alduin. Her swings began to get more sloppy, with Vilkas reverting to just blocking. 

“Fight back.” She said dangerously. 

“No.” He said simply. She glared at him before attacking him. To her surprise, he simply knocked the swords away. “You were getting sloppy.” He said, dropping his greatsword. She backed away from him, suddenly guilty for how fervently she had attacked him. Her back hit the wall as she stared at him. He was always so kind. He always knew exactly what she needed, and gave it to her without question. She didn’t deserve him in her life. It wasn’t fair. Not to him. 

“Why?” She asked, suddenly feeling so broken. “Why do you keep following me even when I’m a massive bitch?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, and he moved closer to her. 

“Why do you let me follow you?” He countered as he came nearer, until he was standing much closer than she would have let him six months ago. 

“I didn’t. At High Hrothgar. I wanted you to stay. I didn’t want you to come. You could have died.” Her voice cracked again. “I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me. I couldn’t lose you.” His silver eyes bore into her brown ones. 

“I followed you for the exact same reason.” He said quietly. “I couldn’t let you go up there alone.” She inhaled sharply at the confession.

“I wasn’t alone. Lydia and…” She trailed off. “Him were with me.” She finished weakly. She was grasping at straws. It was her fault. It wasn’t fair. 

“You really expected me to stay down there without a way to get to you as I heard the battle? You wanted me to not know what was happening, if you were alive?” He leaned closer, his voice pleading. 

“Yes.” She said hashly. “It was my fault he died. I failed.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. “I failed.” She repeated. She shouldn’t have been given a choice. She should have died, or lived. But living with the choice was harder than if she had been given none at all. Maybe if she chose death, he would still be alive to save Tamriel. It wasn’t fair. 

She clung to the phrase. It wasn’t fair. She repeated those three words over and over the past two weeks. She shouldn’t have had to choose. Vilkas shouldn’t keep following her. Everything around her seemed to burn. It wasn’t fair. 

She felt his hands on her lower back as she was suddenly pulled flush against him. Burying her face in his neck she began to cry. She hadn’t cried since the battle. It suddenly all poured out of her. All of her pain was thrust into the tears. Vilkas held her through it. She clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her grounded. In a way, he was. He held her until her tears had run dry. 

“It isn’t your fault. If not for you, everyone in Tamriel would be doomed. You’ve at least bought us time.” He soothed, rubbing circles on her back through the armor as she gained control of herself again. “It isn’t your fault.” He repeated softly. Pulling away slightly, Jenny looked up at him. It was then that she noticed he had been crying too. “You died.” He said quietly. “I held your body in my arms and begged,  _ prayed  _ for you to come back. I thought you wouldn’t. But you did.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“That’s what pulled me back.” She said quietly. He looked surprised as he searched her face for… something. She couldn’t tell. “I was given a choice. I was going to take my grandmother’s hand until I saw you. You looked so sad. I knew I had to come back, if only for you.” She admitted. Vilkas pulled her the tiniest bit closer, leaning down a bit.

“Tell me to stop.” He breathed. She didn’t. His hands came to rest on her waist as his lips crashed into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading one of her hands into his hair. In response he pulled her closer, as if she was afraid to let her go. 

Her back hit the stone wall, and she couldn’t think of anything but him. Where his hands rested tingled. She forgot about her anger and sadness for a few moments. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and she gasped quietly, prompting him to grin as she granted him entrance. They kissed fervently, and Jenny found her hands wandering from his hair to his waistline, as he began to trace patterns on her sides. 

It was suddenly over. Vilkas pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against hers. She blinked, fighting the urge to press her fingers to her lips. Was this real? Did that really just happen? It was a few moments before he spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” He said hurriedly. All of Jenny’s thoughts halted, her stomach filled with dread. Why was he sorry?

“What?” She asked quietly. She was afraid of the answer.

“I shouldn’t have done that while you were so emotional. I took advantage… I’m sorry.” He rambled. Jenny relaxed slightly, pulling him into another hug. 

“You didn’t, Vilkas.” She whispered. She felt him relax before they pulled away. He looked at her, smiling. Grabbing her hand, he led her into Jorrvaskr. It wasn’t overwhelming, like she thought it would be. Instead, everyone was quietly chatting amongst themselves. She allowed him to pull her over to where Farkas and Lydia were quietly sipping their mead. Jenny smiled at Lydia, who weakly smiled back. For the first time with High Hrothgar, she felt something other than pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should go sit in a corner for a while after that one. At least Vilkas finally kissed her?


	14. Chapter 14

She brought the hammer down onto the bone harder and harder, exhaling every time the hammer hit with an exhilarating crack. Sweat was building up on her forehead as she tried to beat the bones into submission. She had successfully melted the dragon bones down from their original state, but the forge just wasn’t hot enough to let her shape them. 

Letting the hammer fall from her hands, she let out a frustrated noise that was halfway between a growl and a screech. She had been working on this project for almost three days now, and she was no closer to figuring it out than she had been a month ago. Picking the hammer up, she placed it in its proper place before walking into Warmaiden’s back room to chat with Adrianne. 

“You look like shit.” The Breton commented when she walked in. “Was that you out there?” Adrianne was tearing off a piece of a rabbit, and Jenny found herself staring at the motion for way too long before Adrianne cleared her throat. 

“What? Oh, yeah.” She mumbled, sinking into the chair near the door. “Kodlak wants me to come back to Jorrvaskr tonight. Lydia too. Says there is a place for us when we’re ready. He pressed me to come back tomorrow though.” She explained. Adrianne nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s probably good for you, Jenny. You’ve been living in… his house for three weeks now.” She was examining Jenny the way she examines her customers, trying to see what she’s going to get from them. Jenny didn’t like that feeling. 

“Yeah, well, I’m avoiding it.” She muttered, slinking low into her chair. 

“That’s not fair to him. It’s been four days.” Adrianne said automatically, narrowing her eyes at Jenny. It was true, she had been avoiding him. She had been so mad that night, and he… what if he only did it to make her feel better? 

“Like I said: I’m avoiding it. If he really wanted to talk to me he would come to me. He might be avoiding me just as much as I am him.” She snapped back, before burrowing her face in her hands. “You’re right.” She groaned. “I’m being a bitch.” 

“Finally!” Adrianne smiled. “Now, go and find your boy and I’ll go out and see if I can’t burn the forge hotter.” Adrianne practically pushed her out of the shop. “I mean it. Grab your armor and all of your other shit before going to Jorrvaskr. I won’t have you staying in Breezehome any longer. Tell Lydia I told her to go too.” She wagged her finger at Jenny as she turned. Smiling slightly she rushed to Breezehome, grabbing her Nightingale armor, her ebony blades, and the small enchanted pack she usually kept on her. 

“Where are you going?” Lydia had dark circles under her eyes. 

“I’m taking Kodlak up on my old bed at Jorrvaskr. I miss being a Companion.” She said. “I think you should come too. This house has too many memories for you.” Lydia’s eyes filled with tears as Jenny took her hand. “I know it’s hard. But you can’t heal until you’ve separated yourself some.” She held Lydia until she was finished crying, before pulling back. 

“Okay.” Lydia said softly. “I’ll be there by dinner.” Nodding, Jenny headed up to Jorrvaskr. She could feel the pit of anxiety she had open up in her stomach. She couldn’t quite place when it had appeared, when she got to Skyrim? After her first dragon fight? Either way she hated it. It reminded her that she was never going to be as brave as Vilkas or Lydia. 

She slipped inside the mead hall. She scanned the room, sad to see that Vilkas wasn’t there. Kodlak raised a glass to her as she headed down the stairs, nodding his approval. Sighing, she set her things down on her old bed before pulling the Nightingale armor on. Today she would go out to run and hunt around the farms. Tomorrow she would start training again. 

Once again finding Vilkas not in the mead hall or in the training yard, Jenny resigned herself to going alone. There was no reason not to. 

“Jenny!” She turned to see Farkas running after her, his armor fully strapped on. Furrowing her brows, Jenny waited as the man approached. “Hey! Want some company?” Jenny smiled at him. Farkas was always ready to go on an adventure.

“Sure, Farkas. I was planning on running around the plains and seeing if I find anything good to hunt if you’re up for it?” She explained her plan as he nodded fervently. Chuckling at his eagerness, she led the way out of Whiterun.

The plains stretched before them, the mountains in the distance. It was quite the beautiful scene. Jenny grinned as she began jogging, reveling in the feeling of the wind whining by her ears. To her surprise, Farkas kept pace with her, though when she noticed him getting out of breath she made sure to slow the pace a little. They ran on and on until deciding to circle back around to the farms. It was midday and the sun was beating down on them, causing Jenny to sweat profusely in her armor. 

They stopped at Pelagia farm, both out of breath. Jenny leaned down to put her hands on her knees as she gasped for air, noting Farkas do the same. She was exhausted, but felt the familiar rush of adrenaline she used to get from running this far. 

“How,” She gasped, “Did you manage to do that with me in all of that armor?” He laughed as he panted, grinning at her.

“When you told us you liked to run for fun, I decided to see how anyone could enjoy it. Every day you and Vilkas were gone I strapped on all of my armor and ran until I couldn’t. You were right. It’s amazing.” Jenny smiled proudly at his explanation. He was so kind, coming out with her. 

“Wow. We might have to race someday, see who’s faster! No armor, of course.” She grinned at him as he smiled back. Jenny sat down on a rock as she pulled a waterskin from her bag, taking a long gulp before offering it to Farkas. He gladly accepted before finishing it. They were about to leave when they heard the familiar sound of beating wings. 

“What’s that?” Farkas asked as Jenny shrank closer to the rock. 

“No no no!” She whispered to herself, feeling her chest tighten. If she wasn’t struggling for air before she certainly was now. Her chest was tight as she heard the beating of wings get closer before Farkas cursed under his breath. 

“Jenny!” He whisper-shouted urgently. “Come on, I can’t do this without you! Just breathe!” She nodded as she continued rocking back and forth, staring wide eyed as the beast landed in front of them Abandoning his hope at getting through to her before the dragon got to them he rushed it, swinging his sword. It wasn’t until the Dragon narrowly missed him with it’s jaws that Jenny snapped into action. Muscle memory took over as she drew her swords, yelling a battle cry before jumping into the fray. 

Her blades hit every part of the beast exposed. She fought with pure fury, dodging the bites and swipes of the tail. She dodged a spurt of flames and she turned, snarling at it. She had so much adrenaline in her that she didn’t even realize what she was doing until she was halfway to the dragon’s maw, shoving her blades into its mouth. The dragon thrashed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Farkas get hit with its tail, flying into the wall of the farm. 

Images of Feryldrin’s limp body flew into her mind. She staggered back from the dying dragon, breathing in short bursts as she fought to keep her panic down. Farkas is what matters right now. She stumbled towards him, her mind reeling. It isn’t fair. She repeated the phrase again and again as she approached him, fumbling in her bag for her last healing potion. 

Hands shaking, she poured it down his throat. He still didn’t move. Letting out a wail, she began pushing down on his chest, attempting to perform CPR. His chestplate was bent at an odd angle, so she unclasped it and pulled it off, ducking her head down to his chest. His heart was beating. Sighing in relief, she looked up. 

A white substance was floating towards her, expanding as it grew near. She gasped when it touched her. It was soon whirling all around her, pulling her up in the sky. She felt her body go limp, her mind going blank for a moment. She was back, still floating, the white stuff still swirling around her. 

Until it hit her. The substance flew into her chest, and she gasped at the pain. It felt like she was on fire. She could do nothing but watch, crying out in pain as it flew into her. She gasped again when she saw the dragon’s hide lifting, before breaking down into something a yellow version of the white substance. It’s impact joined the whites as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

Until it stopped. She slammed back into the ground, screeching as she fell next to Farkas. She could suddenly feel an itch in her throat, and all at once a wave of understanding hit her.  _ Fus.Yol. Wuld.  _ While her experience with the video game allowed her to know what the words meant, it was another thing entirely to  _ understand  _ it. 

She was suddenly so tired. Her body ached as what happened caught up with her. Squinting at the sun, she felt her eyes droop before the world faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's quite a bit of angst a few chapters in a row. But I promise there will be more happy things next chapter!
> 
> Also I will be going on vacation tomorrow, so you may only get one or two updates in the next week and a half. I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	15. Chapter 15

Her entire body hurt. She slowly sat up, noting that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. It had a small divider closing the bed in, as if it were meant to give the owner some privacy. As she inhaled she noticed that it smelled good, like snowberries and something else she couldn’t quite place. 

She leaned back down, rolling over onto her side. Her body hurt too much to get up. Rolling anyways, she slowly moved her leg from the bed, placing her feet on the floor. Panting with exhaustion, she braced herself with her arms before pushing herself up. She was almost there. Gripping the divider tightly, she pulled herself out of the bed. 

Smiling at her progress, she realized she was up! Granted, she had most of her weight on the divider, but she was still up! Grimacing, she lowered her weight onto her feet. One step in front of the other, she made her way to the door. She leaned on it before opening it, walking with the swing of the door. 

She started as she realized she was in a wing of Jorrvaskr. Noting that both doors were closed, she stumbled across the hall to the one across from her, landing against the wall with a loud thump. Shaking, she gripped the handle before pushing the door open. She gasped at what she saw.

Farkas was lying in the bed, unconscious. She racked her mind, trying to think of how long it felt like since their fight. Unable to come up with anything, she sank into the chair next to the bed, slumping against the back of it. Fighting the urge to crawl into the bed next to him and just sleep some more, she forced herself upright. Her body was screaming at her to lay down. She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. 

The door opened again. She heard a sharp intake of breath, but didn’t have the energy to turn her head. She continued staring at Farkas. This was her fault. She finally turned towards whoever came in before smiling sadly at who it was. 

Vilkas looked terrible. He didn’t have any of the war paint surrounding his eyes, allowing for the bags under his eyes to show. He was slumping down, staring at her as if she had risen from the dead. 

“Vilkas…” She muttered, her hand twitching as she attempted to reach for him. All she managed was to move it a few inches, but it snapped him out of his reverie. He was beside her in a flash, hauling her out of the chair and into her arms. 

“Jenny. I didn’t think you were going to make it.” He gasped, holding her tightly. She winced as she moved, all of her muscles protesting. She did manage to loosely wrap hers around his waist as he buried his face in her neck. 

“Second time in a month.” She croaked. “I should just hide here for the rest of my life.” She attempted the joke, but she knew it fell flat when she felt him shaking. He sank down onto the chair she had been previously occupying, bringing her with him. He didn’t loosen his grip as he did so, but he did lift his head up. 

“What happened out there?” There was a dragon carcass, but it looked like it did when we fought one with Feryldrin and he absorbed the soul!” Vilkas demanded, his eyes searching hers. Her brain hurt as she attempted to pull the pieces together. 

“There was a dragon… Farkas and I had gone on a run. I killed it, but not before it got him with its tail. And I…” She trailed off, tearing her gaze from his. “I think I absorbed the soul.” She said quietly. Vilkas inhaled sharply. “I- I’m not certain. But there was a bright white substance that was joined by the yellow and flooded into me. It hurt a lot, lifting me up off of the ground. I think… I think I was asleep because I fell to the ground when it was over.” 

“By Ysmir,” He began. “I-” He stopped himself before he began, instead grabbing her chin and gently turning her head back to his. “I was worried.” He said instead. Jenny didn’t know what to say. Instead, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. 

It was slower than the first one. She wasn’t angry this time, and had no reason to rush. She smiled into the kiss as he pulled her closer. It was then that she realized she was in nothing but a thin pair of breeches and her breast band, and she pulled back, blushing deeply. She bit her lip, chewing on it as she tried to wrap her mind around the past few days. Wait… had it been a few days?  
“Vilkas, how long was I out?” She asked quietly. 

“Three days.” He frowned at her as her eyes widened. 

“Farkas…” She trailed off, looking at him uncertainly.

“Danica from the temple of Kynareth healed him. She said it was lucky we found you when you did, even with the healing potion we found near you. She says he’ll survive, but he may be out for a week or two.” He said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. He nodded stiffly. She curled up against him for a few more minutes until Aela came bursting in through the door. 

“I know she’s in your bed, so take mine. You’ve barely slept the past few days, I’ll watch over Fark-” She stopped abruptly when she saw Jenny. “You’re awake!” She exclaimed. “Even better. You both need the rest, so go.” Aela put her hands on her hips and stared pointedly at Vilkas, who just nodded before slowly standing up. 

Jenny stumbled when her feet hit the ground, grabbing onto Vikas to keep herself from falling. Her legs were shaky as she tried to right herself, cursing under her breath as she struggled to gain her footing. 

“How in Oblivion did you make it over here?” He asked, before picking her up. She was only a few inches off the ground, but it felt much better to just go limp in his arms. She was reminded again of how sore she was. They made it to his bedroom, and he laid her down gently in the bed. He was turning to leave when she stopped him. 

“Wait.” She said quietly as he turned to leave. “Stay.” She mirrored what she did at High Hrothgar, holding her hand out to him. This time instead of just crawling into the bed beside her, he took it, the faintest ghost of a smile on his lips. 

This time, instead of him laying on the far side of the bed to preserve her personal space, he allowed her to rest her head on his chest, curling up against him. She sighed contentedly as he wove his fingers through her hair, her hand coming to rest on his chest. Sleep found her quicker than it had in weeks. 

She woke up in the same position, though now both of his arms were around her, effectively trapping her against him. Not that she minded. She smiled. Her body didn’t ache quite as much, and her stomach growled when she smelled the food she knew Tilma had prepared. In an attempt to free herself without waking him, she got one of her arms under her to try and push herself up slowly. Instead, he tightened his grip on her. Stifling a giggle, Jenny slumped back down, curling up closer to him. 

“Jenny?” Vilkas’s voice awoke her. Looked around confusedly, she realized she must have fallen back asleep. “How do you feel?” 

She shot up, eyes widening as realization hit her. She had been in so much pain before that she hadn’t even thought about the implications of what happened with Farkas! The white and yellow substances, the dragon… it felt like pieces of a puzzle were slowly falling into place.  _ And should the Dragonborn fail despite your guidance, you shall take his place.  _ The words suddenly took on a whole new meaning. 

She wasn’t ready for this! She had assumed her role would be to support the Dragonborn, and that “taking his place” meant she would just have to… she paused in her thinking. What  _ had  _ she thought it meant? Suddenly annoyed at her naivety, her face settled into a scowl. If she ever saw those damned bright lights again, she was going to give them a piece of her mind. Never mind that they were gods. 

“I should become a daedra worshiper.” Was all she said before falling back down, hitting the bed with a grunt. Vilkas narrowed his eyes as he examined her. “What do you think? Nocturnal could be good, I already have her armor. Oh, or Meridia? She doesn’t like the undead, which I could get behind!” She paused, watching with amusement as Vilkas continued to look even more confused, oblivious to her revelation.

“What in Oblivion are you going on about, woman?” He demanded, sitting up next to her. She giggled at his reaction. 

“Oh I know! What about Hircine? I already am… partial to his followers.” She batted her eyes innocently as she watched his reaction. He sucked in a breath before narrowing his eyes. She giggled again, sitting back up with him and taking his hand. 

“‘Tis a curse.” Vilkas mumbled, looking down at where their hands were entwined. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” She whispered. “I mean, you could be cured.” The effect was instantaneous. His head shot up, looking at her in a cross between uncertainty and anger. 

“Don’t give me hope like that. There is no cure for us.” Rolling her eyes, Jenny swung her legs out of the bed, pushing herself up so she was standing. Her legs were still quite shaky, but she no longer had to rely on something to hold her up. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She snapped. “Just think about it, Vilkas.” Her eyes softened. She had snapped at him for no apparent reason. “I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” He nodded, sensing the change in her emotions. 

This was turning out to be one hell of a week. If her suspicions were right, she was about to have way too much responsibility on her hands. If she wasn’t right, then she had to find someone who  _ could  _ defeat Alduin. “You have a choice to make, Jenny of the Companions.” Akatosh had said to her. More than one choice, it seemed. 

“Vilkas, where is my shirt?” She turned to him. As if he had just noticed she was in nothing but her breast band and breeches, his cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“It was destroyed in the fight, and your other ones are still being washed by Tilma.” She said sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, she walked over towards his wardrobe. Inside, there were four shirts, each looking far too big for her. Grabbing what looked like the smallest one, she pulled the shirt over her head. Grinning to herself, she tied a knot in the front of it that would have made her high school self proud. She turned to the small mirror, nodding in approval to how it looked. 

She also grabbed a brush she found on his end table. Given how long his hair was, it came as no small surprise that he had it. It was far nicer than the tiny one she had purchased when she first arrived. Running the brush through her hair, she sighed as she decided it still looked like a rats nest. 

“Got any leather strips? Or strips of cloth?” She asked, ignoring the awestruck look on his face. Nodding, he handed her some leather strips. She began braiding her hair into a long dutch braid. The braid took an inch and a half from her length, letting her long brown hair rest just above her breasts. Tying it with a neat knot, adding a bow on top before deciding that was good enough. 

“Where did you learn to do all of that?” He asked, nodding to the tye in her shirt and the dutch braid. She shrugged.

“Around. But that’s beside the point. I’m starving!” She smiled at him before leaving the room, leaving it up to him as to whether he wanted to follow her or not. Humming to herself as she walked up the stairs, she inhaled deeply. Tilma’s cooking was always amazing, but now it smelled even more amazing! 

Sliding down into Vilkas’s usual chair, she heaped a pile of rabbit and bread onto her plate. Sighing as she took in the nutrition. She was really feeling being out for three days. Frowning as she thought of that, she shoved another bite into her mouth. She needed to figure out if she really was the new Dragonborn. 

Suddenly all she could think about were words in the dragon language. Fus. Yol. Wuld. The words repeated again and again in her head as she ate, until an itching sensation began at the back of her throat. She needed to get outside. Standing up, she tried to run to the door. 

“WULD!” She shouted. She hadn’t meant to. In that moment she resolved to never use that shout again indoors. She hit the door with a loud thud, groaning as her body crumpled to the floor upon the impact. She was suddenly sore again, but the itching in her throat had subsided for the moment. Frowning, she stood up, only to be greeted by a shocked Aela. 

“What in Oblivion happened?” The huntress demanded. Jenny felt her cheeks color. Of course someone had to witness that. Rubbing her head where she had hit it on the door, she shrugged.

“I’m still trying to figure that out myself.” She responded, though she knew full well what that little stunt meant. At least it wasn’t Vilkas who saw it. He knew what it looked like when Feryldrin had Shouted. He would have picked up on it immediately. Frowning at the sudden invasion of her thoughts by the Dunmer, she bid Aela goodbye, leaving her confused in the mead hall. Rushing out the door, she made a beeline for Adrienne's shop. 

“Woah, slow down there! Aren’t you supposed to be unconscious in the loverboy's bed?” Her friend wiggled her eyebrows as she approached. Jenny just rolled her eyes, suddenly regretting telling her about their kiss. 

“I have more important things to discuss with you than Vilkas right now!” She hissed, pulling Adrianne behind the smelter. She explained what happened with Farkas. The substances, the floating, even the Shout! Adrianne kept an even face the whole time, but she could see her friend struggling not to ask questions. 

“Shit Jenny.” Was all she said when she was finished. 

“I know. I honestly have no idea what to do. Alduin flew away, but who knows when he’ll come back? Do you think…” She let her voice trail off. 

“I sure sounds like it. Shouting, what happened with Farkas sounded almost exactly like what happened with Feryldrin, and you’re the one who actually sent the World Eater away? Sounds to me like you might be Dragonborn!” Adrianne grinned at her. She didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“I guess. I just don’t think I’ll ever be ready to face that ugly wyrm again!” She was suddenly crying. She had been crying far too much in the last month and a half. Hating how weak she felt, she let Adrianne pull her into a hug. 

“You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known!” Adrianne said, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “And I’m sure Vilkas and Lydia will be with you the whole way.” Jenny forced herself to nod, knowing it would be pointless to argue with the blacksmith. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. “Jenny. Can you breathe fire?” Jenny nodded slowly.

“I think so. I know the word, but I don’t know if it will work yet.” Adrianne took her hand, leading her to the forge. 

“Do it into the forge! Now!” Her friend said excitedly. Confused, Jenny nodded as Adrianne rushed away to grab one of the dragon bones. 

“YOL!” Jenny saw the fire stream from her mouth into the forge, erupting into a fire that she had to shy away from. Adrianne wasted no time tossing the bones into the forge, and the two women got to work. 

Molding the bones was hard. They were hard, and Jenny had to Shout multiple times to get them soft enough to submit. Soon enough, the hilt looked decent enough as they moved on to the blade. They took turners shaping it with the hammer, and Jenny could feel the growing satisfaction as the blade turned sharp, noting how different it looked from Dragonbane. 

While the sword she had lost to Alduin was small and thin, this sword was bulky and looked heavy. It looked crude, but sharp. It was far too large for Jenny, and not pretty enough to sell. When they were done, the two women looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Jenny found herself holding her sides, unable to stop. 

“That is the ugliest sword I have ever seen!” Adrianne giggled as she nodded in agreement. 

“But we did it!” Jenny grinned at her friend as they embraced. “I’ll have to see what I can do about the Dragonfire. Maybe if I learn the other two words of the Shout, it’ll burn longer!” Jenny’s eyes lit up with interest.

“That would be amazing! And I’ll practice with some ebony, see if I can perfect making the blade pretty so that maybe the dragonbone one’s turn out better!” Adrianne added. The two women gushed for a few more minutes. 

“You’re definitely the best blacksmith in Whiterun!” Jenny smiled at Adrianne, who beamed back. 

“I bet Eorlund Graymane can’t forge dragon bones!” Adrianne added. They erupted into giggles again, this time easily suppressed when Jenny realized she needed to get back home. 

So she was the Dragonborn. Feeling guilty about taking the name from Feryldrin, Jenny let her feet drag on the way back to Jorrvaskr. What would Lydia think? It wasn’t like she had asked for the titles or powers! Shaking her head, she reminded herself that nothing had happened yet. Lydia would probably just be happy she could assist with kicking Alduin’s ass after he killed her lover. 

Sliding into Jorrvaskr, she made eye contact with Vilkas. He winked at her, causing her to blush like she was sixteen again. Sticking her tongue out at him, she went straight down to his room. She had meant it when she decided she wouldn’t be sleeping alone ever again if she could help it. Grabbing one of his books off of the shelf, she began reading.

“What are you doing in here?” Vilkas came in, looking quite confused to find her in his room. Leaning back, she grinned playfully.

“I decided I quite like sleeping in your arms.” She said nonchalantly. “And you didn’t seem to mind either.” Her grin turned from playful to heated as she watched him blush again before moving into the room. She watched as he slid his shirt over his head, watching the way his back muscles moved as he searched for a new shirt. 

“You took my favorite shirt!” He grumbled, motioning to the shirt that was now untied. Jenny laughed quietly, not removing her eyes from him as he slipped another one on. Putting the book down, she stood up, suddenly closer than she had intended to be.

“I have to tell you something.” She said seriously. His gaze went from affectionate to worried as she took his hand before they both sat on the bed. She bit her lip as she thought of how to phrase it. “I think I’m the Dragonborn now.” She said quickly. At the shocked look on his face, she continued.

“I took the dragon’s soul with Farkas. I think that’s why I was so injured. I didn’t know for sure until I accidentally Whirlwind Sprinted myself into the door, much to Aela’s confusion.” She smiled halfheartedly. “And then again at Adrianne’s. We figured out how to forge the dragon bones using fire that I Shouted. It was ugly, but it worked. We’re going to try and hone the ability.” She smiled as she recalled the achievement, watching as Vilkas processed the information. 

“Wow. So you… took his power?” He asked, referring to Feryldrin.

“I don’t think so. I think Akatosh granted me the power when I chose life. He told me I hadn’t failed yet, and I was trying to figure out what it meant until today.” She explained. Vilkas nodded slowly.

“So you have to face that… thing again?” He asked quietly. She nodded, taking his hand in hers. 

“Yes. But I’ll succeed. I have to.” She squeezed it reassuringly.

“Okay.” He breathed. “I don’t like it. I lost you to him once, and I have no intention of repeating the incident. So when you need me by your side, I’ll be there.” He paused. “After Farkas wakes up. I need to know he’s okay before we go all over Skyrim again.” Jenny nodded. 

“Of course. I still have to get my strength up, and learn to control my voice. I don’t think we’ll be leaving here for a while. And I wouldn’t leave without making sure Farkas is all right.” She promised. He smiled softly at her, pulling her closer.

“Thank you.” Was all he said before his lips captured hers. Their third kiss was unlike either of the two before it. Their first was rough, and during their second she was exhausted. This one was passionate without the roughness of the first one. 

Jenny brought her hands up, entwining them in his hair. She heard him sigh into the kiss as she did so, prompting her to cradle the back of his head with her hand. After a few moments, she noticed the position she was sitting in was making her back cramp rather uncomfortably. Summoning all of her courage, Jenny swung her leg over him, settling herself in his lap. His hands found their way to her waist as he ran his tongue over her lower lip, silently asking permission.

She parted her lips slightly, and gasped at the sensation. All of her other thoughts flew away, and she could only think of him. Pressing herself closer to him, she mewled in protest when his lips left hers, only to turn into a soft moan as his lips instead found the soft flesh of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access as she continued to let out soft moans, which only seemed to make him gain confidence. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered between kisses. She pulled his head from her neck in response, pulling his lips back to hers. Her hands moved from his hair to his chest as she let them wander, eventually resting her hands on his hips. 

“Vilkas” She moaned quietly. It was the only thing she was coherent enough to say as she came up for air. She gasped as she was suddenly flipped. He was over her, continuing to ravish her as he knelt between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist as his lips traveled lower, dipping into the V of the shirt she was wearing. She sighed contentedly.

All of a sudden, he pulled away. She frowned at the loss before opening her eyes, pleased to see how ruffled he looked. His hair was messy and his shirt was lopsided. He looked uncertain though, as she looked into his eyes.

“What is it?” She asked softly, sitting up. He was standing between her legs, and it took all of her self control not to pull him into another kiss. 

“I- was that okay?” He asked nervously. “I didn’t mean to go too far, I mean-” 

“Vilkas.” She cut him off, surprising herself with how even her voice was. “It was perfect.” He instantly looked relieved. She moved back, lying down on the bed, feeling utterly exhausted. It was difficult to believe she had just woken up to find Farkas just this morning! “Come on.” She murmured, patting the spot beside her. He didn’t hesitate before sliding into the bed with her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. 

She sighed happily as his arms came up around her, happy with her decision to come here tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an update on time because I had a 12 hour car ride. Also this is SUPER long compared to normal so I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

“Concentrate. Let your energy seep into your hands. Feel the cuts and bruises seal closed, take their pain.” The woman said softly. Jenny inhaled as she tried again, watching the swirls of magic wrap around Adrianne’s hand. She gasped in surprise when the cut’s healed themselves, quickly sealing shut. 

“Damn Jenny. I’m never going to have to wrap a wound again!” Adrianne beamed at her, while Danica watched fondly.

“You did well, Jenny. Keep practicing, and when you have that done I’ll teach you how to mend bones.” Danica smiled warmly at her, before ushering the two women out of the temple. After she regained her strength, Jenny decided it was high time to learn some Restoration magic if only to heal her friends. 

Danica had also taught her how to quickly heal herself, and she had gotten that spell down faster than expected. Still, she needed the practice. She was exhausted, the magic drained her energy quickly, but Danica assured her it would go away with practice and time. Following Adrianne down the path to the forge, Jenny was itching to get out of Whiterun.

Kodlak decided it would be best if she didn’t leave until Farkas woke up, even just for the day, but Jenny grew restless. No matter how hard she and Adrianne worked on their dragon bone project, how often she sparred with Vilkas, or how much she climbed all over the city, she was simply bored.

She had taken to climbing the buildings, seeing how many she could jump between before she had to find her way down. Her best was when she began at Adrianne’s and ended on top of the Bosmer’s meat market, courtesy of using a Shout between Breezehome and Belethor’s. Aela called it cheating. Jenny called it using her assets.

It wasn’t that Whiterun had nothing to offer. It was a Hold with plenty to do, from shops to loiter in, people to talk to. But Jenny missed the road. She wasn’t even able to do jobs outside city walls, damnit!

“Go back to Jorrvaskr.” Adrianne said softly. She snapped out of her reverie, only then noticing they seemed to have been near the forge for a few minutes. “You have something on your mind, and I don’t want you blowing up in front of potential customers.” Adrianne motioned to a pair of stuffy looking nobles, engrossed in chatting with her husband. Smiling gratefully, Jenny turned right back to Jorrvaskr, fully intending to let off some steam. 

She smiled at Njada and Athis as she passed them on the way in, declining to stop and join them. Making a beeline straight for the yard, she rushed back out the doors, heading straight for a target. 

She loosed arrow after arrow, each hitting the target in almost exactly the same spot. She split a few, though she wasn’t pleased by that. Split arrows meant having to forge more. And ebony was expensive. Her quiver was soon empty, and she sighed before collecting them all again. She was  _ itching  _ to get out of Whiterun for a bit. Even if it was just a few moments. She knew she should be there when Farkas woke up, but surely a few minutes outside the gates of the city wouldn’t hurt. 

Crawling up one of the straw dummies, she hoisted herself up onto the wall, frowning when she saw how high it was. Carefully, she climbed her way down, noting the best nooks and crannies to use as footholds. After a few long moments, she was free.

“WULD!” She shouted, feeling her body zip across the plains. She stumbled to a stop, nearly jumping with glee when she saw the familiar rolling hills from the ground position. She inhaled, breathing in the smells of the wild. She loved Whiterun, but it smelled like shit half of the time. Walking around the plains was so exhilarating. 

She hunted a few rabbits, sliding them into the enchanted compartment of her bag. She could sell them to the Bosmer in the market later. She was crouching down, searching for another rabbit when she heard voices. 

“-fter Helgen, do you really want to go that close to the border?” A young man was asking. Jenny peeked over the hill, surprised to see Ralof scolding a man in a hood. Jenny was particularly fond of Ralof in game, he had sweet dialogue and wasn’t rude to the Dragonborn about their inexperience when fighting. 

“It isn’t your place to question me, soldier.” The other man replied gruffly. “There’s an imperial camp in Falkreath that we want gone. Galmar and I thought it was best if I went to raise morale. Now do your job.” Jenny gasped quietly as she realized who the other man was. Both men turned their heads sharply at the noise. 

“Show yourself!” Ralof bellowed, moving towards her. Cursing her idiocy, Jenny stood up, staring both men down. “What are you doing eavesdropping on a conversation between two travellers?” He glared at her, but the glare turned to surprise when she glared right back. 

“I was out hunting and heard voices. A good hunter knows what’s scaring off her prey.” She was just making things up as she went. Jenny was not in the mood to be captured by Stormcloaks when she wasn’t even supposed to be out of Whiterun!

“Hm. How much did you hear?” Ralof’s glare was back. 

“Enough.” She retorted. An idea struck her. She couldn’t reach Skuldafin with the war going on, so maybe… “My  _ Jarl _ .” She finished. The effect was immediate. Ralof drew his sword, and Ulfric drew a battleaxe. Jenny just chuckled. “I’m not here to kill you. Or snitch. I wasn’t even supposed to be out of my… home.” Don’t divulge too much information, she scolded herself.

“Then why are you speaking to us?” Ulfric growled. 

“I have a job I have to do that I can’t do with the Civil war raging on.” She rolled her eyes at his suspicion. Really, were they that scared of a seemingly dumb hunter? 

“Don’t care.” Ulfric grunted. “Unless you want to join the cause.” Jenny’s mostly neutral face turned into a scowl at that. 

“That right there is why I refuse to join you! The imperials are pompous enough, with the Thalmor being assholes, but you!” Her voice was rising. She felt the familiar itch of a shout needing to be let go, but she suppressed it. “You’re all racist. I’ve seen the conditions of Windhelm.” Through the game. But still. “Argonians and Khajiit are not allowed in cities! Dunmer living in slums! If you can’t even care for your hold, why should you have the fate of all of Skyrim?” She spat. 

“You’ll have more respect when speaking to the future High King of Skyrim.” It was Ralof’s turn to growl. Really, these men were more animalistic than Vilkas, and he’s a werewolf! Jenny rolled her eyes again. 

“ _ If _ you win.” The itch was growing stronger. “You don’t have the troops. Simply because of your prejudice. No one likes the Aldmeri Dominion. Skyrim is in shambles. But even your battle cry is ‘Skyrim belongs to the Nords!’ Why would anyone of a different ethnicity want to join you?” Ulfric and Ralof looked murderous. She knew she shouldn’t be yelling at them like she was, but she was in no mood to be messed with. She just needed it to stop, or else Balgruuf would never let her trap the dragon on his great porch! And she hated the diplomatic stuff!

“Why should I listen to you, little girl?” Ulfric’s hand gripped his axe tighter. Jenny put one hand on a sword, staring him down. 

“Because you don’t have the troops.” She said simply. “I’m no Stormcloak, but I’m no Imperial either. Try something new. Diplomacy.” She narrowed her eyes before turning and walking away. 

“You can’t walk away from this! You could be an Imperial spy!” Ralof shouted before running after her. Jenny grimaced, suddenly annoyed at herself for letting her temper and need to annoy someone get away from her. 

She took off. She couldn’t go back to Whiterun, that would give her away. But maybe… She flew through Pelagia farm, Ulfric and Ralof hot on her heels. She saw the farmer who had mended her after the sabre cat fight watch in confusion as she rolled under his cart, coming out from the other side and taking off again. Ulfric and Ralof weren’t so lithe, instead having to rush around it. 

Jenny had never been much of an instigator. She used to keep her mouth shut about things that weren’t her business. However, with the civil war in Skyrim going on, the sides you had to choose from were racist Altmer and racist Nords. Why shouldn’t she antagonize them? She rationalized, knowing that she probably would have done something similar if she had happened upon Tullius and Rikke. 

Ralof and Ulfric were cursing behind her. Her years as a runner were truly paying off as she climbed another hill, looking over her shoulder to see the two men slowing down. She threw a middle finger over her shoulder before she realized she had hit a cliff, and the two men were still approaching.

“Fuck.” She whispered. Ulfric and Ralof were near. She could take them on, but that would mean an Imperial victory should she prevail. She was regretting her decision to approach them. 

“It will be easier if we just get this over with!” Ralof shouted. Jenny paused, looking down. There were vines hanging from the cliff, if she could slide under the overhang....

“I don’t think so!” She called back snarkily. She jumped. She let out a shriek of pain when her fingers wrapped around one of the vines, feeling her body slam into the cliff. She worked quickly to gain a foothold. Kicking up some dust and rock, she watched as Ralof’s head appeared. She held her breath as he examined the running water below them.

“Why in Oblivion would she jump?” She heard Ulfric ask. 

“Dunno. She must have known talking to us would be a death wish.” Ralof replied. Smirking, she waited until the two men were well out of earshot before she began climbing. Te vines were good handholds, but finding what to do with her feet was near impossible! Her arms were screaming for a break by the time she reached the top, thankful that Ulfric and Ralof were nowhere in sight. 

She scaled the wall near Dragonsreach. If the Companions asked where she was, she could say she was visiting the small ponds nearby, and snark at them about wanting to see some semblance of a body of water. 

“I knew you would leave!” Vilkas came up behind her as she dropped from the wall into a crouch. “And I had you figured that you would come back, bloodied up, near the back of the city!” Vilkas looked… pleased?

“What?” She asked, feeling stupid.

“Skjor, Aela, and I made a bet. Even Kodlak knew we couldn’t keep you locked up in this city for weeks on end if you really wanted to go out!” Vilkas explained. “I bet you would last two weeks, and come up by Dragonsreach so you’d have an excuse as to why we couldn’t find you in the city. Skjor thought Adrianne would cover for you. Aela thought you’d walk right out of the front gates and play the Dragonborn card.” He looked so proud of himself! It almost made her not want to be annoyed with him.

“You mean I could have left last week and not been in trouble?” Her voice dropped an octave, and Vilkas looked at her funny. “Vilkas I’m going to drop kick you with a fus ro dah if you bet on me like that again!” She exclaimed. Vilkas erupted into laughter. “I mean it!” She glared playfully at him before tackling him. 

They hit the grass behind Dragonsreach with a thud, Jenny giggling as Vilkas took the brunt of the impact. She worked quickly to pin him down.

“You’re such an asshole!” She smacked him lightly on his chest, only then realizing he wasn’t wearing his armor. He smirked and put his hands on her hips, running his fingers along her waistline. She sighed at the sensation before she realized what he was doing. “Nope! I’m not going to let you seduce me into not being annoyed with you!” She glared at him as she stood up before running towards Jorrvaskr. She heard him curse behind her as she darted away, giggling slightly. 

“Kodlak!” She rushed into his quarters, pleased to see he was alone. “I have some things to tell you!” She sat down and told him all about her encounter with Ulfric and Ralof. To her surprise he wasn’t angry, merely scolded her with a twinkle in his eye about playing with fire. She shouldn’t have messed with it, but watching them fumble for rebutes to her accusations had been satisfying. 

“Jenny, next time you leave, please inform someone. You know I can only suggest that you stay.” Kodlak said quietly. Jenny whirled around, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Skjor said it was an order.” She argued, watching the old man sigh.

“Skjor thinks the Harbinger should have more authority than I do. It was merely a suggestion, and a hope.” Kodlak said evenly. Jenny nodded before leaving. That would have made her life a lot easier! And to think no one thought to correct her on it! Still, she couldn’t bring herself to be mad. She did have a habit of getting into trouble when left alone. 

“I see you finally caved.” Aela said, coming into the whelp room. She sat down beside Jenny, smiling at the younger woman. 

“Would have been nice to know I wasn’t trapped here.” She muttered. The entire time, she had felt like a caged animal, yet she had been able to leave the whole time? 

“I came down here to tell you that Farkas is awake.” Aela said quietly. “He was asking for you.” Jenny shot up from her position on the bed.

“Thanks for telling me.” She said dryly before running into Farkas’s room. Upon arriving, she noticed that he and Vilkas were the only two within the room, Vilkas sitting on the chair near his bed while Farkas… looked bad. He had been asleep for weeks, with Tilma shoving soup down his throat to keep him alive, but he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Grimacing, she walked into the room, pulling up a chair near Vilkas’s and sitting down.

“Hey, Jenny.” Farkas offered weakly. 

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Jenny asked quickly. Farkas shook his head, lifting his shirt a bit to show a nasty bruise. 

“Just got this. Danica hasn’t been by this week apparently, so i’ll have this until she gets time to be here.” Farkas shrugged. Jenny gasped, before rolling up the sleeves of her loose tunic. 

“Adrianne and I went to Danica the past few days to learn the basics. I can get rid of that bruise for you.” She offered, smiling when Farkas accepted. She concentrated on the warmth of her hand traveling to Farkas’s stomach, driving the pain away. 

“Woah.” Both brothers said in unison. Jenny giggled as Farkas thanked her before the three of them began to catch up. She told him about what had transpired since the fight with the dragon. He had laughed heartily when she told him about how she antagonized Ulfric and Ralof, agreeing that the Stormcloaks and Imperials were both assholes. Jenny found herself yawning after a few hours before Vilkas decided they should head to bed. 

“Can I talk to you, Jenny?” Farkas asked as they were leaving. Jenny looked at Vilkas, who shrugged. She nodded as Vilkas walked out, noting he was walking more stiffly. 

“What do you need?” She perched herself on the chair Vilkas had been sitting on, smiling at Frakas softly. 

“First off I wanted to thank you. You saved my life with the dragon.” He said quietly. “Second, I want to come with you and Vilkas. He’s already said he’s following you wherever you go, and I want to be there for both of you.” Farkas said quickly. Jenny narrowed her eyes slightly, furrowing her brows.

“It would mean worse dragon attacks than that.” Jenny said.

“I know. But I don’t want you and Vilkas out there alone. You both would do something stupid to prevent the other to get hurt. I don’t want that to have to happen.” She was quiet for a moment. If Farkas came, that doubled the people she had to keep an eye on. Not to mention she was almost positive Lydia would want to join them, if only to avenge Feryldrin. 

“Okay.” She sighed. If he really wanted to come, nothing she could say or do would stop him. Frowning as she remembered the way the dragon had thrown him away with the tail, she nodded before standing up.

“You don’t have to do everything alone, Jenny.” Farkas called as she walked away. She nodded as she closed the door. Didn’t she? In game, the Dragonborn could only continually bring one follower along, but even then there were places they couldn’t follow. Maybe it would be for the best if she did do things alone.

She opened the door to Vilkas’s room. She had all but moved into it, having brought most of her things into the room so she didn’t have to go back and forth. After the first night, neither of them really wanted to sleep alone. 

“You smell like my brother,” Vilkas’s arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind. She stifled a giggle as he pressed a kiss to her exposed neck, leaning into him. 

“He wants to come with us when we leave.” She replied, twisting in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling into his shoulder. “I told him he could come. I assume Lydia will want to accompany us as well, and I’m not going to say no. She wants revenge.” 

“As noble a motivation as any, so long as she doesn’t take it too far.” Vilkas countered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“She won’t. She can’t.” Jenny responded.

“What does that mean?” 

“It means I have a feeling about how this is going to end.” He pulled back at her answer, eyes narrowed slightly. He sat down on the bed. Jenny couldn’t help but feel confused. He was acting… strange. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s more than a feeling, isn’t it?” He asked. Her eyes widened. “You always know where things are, what’s going to happen. You didn’t find out about the Elder Scroll’s location through research, did you?” She paled. He had figured part of it out! She couldn’t tell him! What if it affected something, making it impossible for her to defeat Alduin? Then all of Tamriel would be doomed! Akatosh sounded like he didn’t get another chance after this one in her dreams… “Say something!” He urged. She had to tell him part of it.

“You’re right.” She said softly, sitting next to him. “I know in part how this is going to play out. But there are things that happen differently than I thought, as well. For instance, me being a Dragonborn. From what I knew, he was supposed to defeat Alduin that day, sending him crawling back to Sovengarde. Not me.” She spoke quickly. 

“But you did.” Vilkas said, just as quietly.

“I did. So when Feryldrin died, Akatosh chose me to be his replacement. I’m Tamriel’s true last hope.” Jenny explained. “I know bits and pieces of how this is going to happen. I know how to get to Alduin, but…” She trailed off. 

“How?” He asked. He no longer sounded angry, just apprehensive. 

“In my world, Skyrim is a fictional… story.” She wasn’t about to tell him she had played this scenario in a game! “Because of the choices Feryldrin and I have made, some things are turning out differently than it does in the true story. But the basis of it is correct. Helgen. The first dragon attack on Whiterun. High Hrothgar. The Elder Scrolls location.” She paused for a moment. “It’s why I didn’t want you to come up to the top of the mountain. I knew Alduin would come.” She put her hand on his cheek. “It could have been you.” She said softly. He closed his eyes, leaning slightly into the touch. 

“So that’s how you knew I was a werewolf, too.” Vilkas concluded. She nodded, sliding closer to him. “You knew the whole time, and yet you still stayed with us?” She nodded again. “So what you said about the cure…”

“It’s real. You, Farkas, Kodlak. You can all go to Sovengarde if you wish.” She left out the part about Skjor and Aela choosing not to. Maybe, if she didn’t provoke the Silver Hand with Aela, Skjor and Kodlak might survive… 

“How?”

“I’ll tell you when you’ve had time to think about it. I don’t want you to go rushing into this and potentially regret it later.” He looked like he wanted to argue, but a firm look from her prompted him to hold his tongue. 

“Okay.” He said quietly. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She returned the gesture, sighing contentedly, as his hands stroked her back. “Thank you for telling me.” He said after a moment. 

“Of course.” Was all she said. “Now I’m exhausted.” She pulled away, lying backwards and rolling onto the bed further. “Come lay with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to be able to post until tomorrow, but then I got poisoned by a stingray and had to spend a few hours in bed with a heating pad. So enjoy! And I know this chapter seems a little random, but I need it to fuel my next plot point.


	17. Chapter 17

“Fuck the cold. Fuck the dragons. And most importantly,” Jenny paused for effect. “Fuck the Greybeards.” Lydia and Farkas laughed, while Vilkas just smiled. Hiking up to High Hrothgar was the absolute worst, even with her warm armor. 

“It isn’t that bad!” Farkas protested.

“You’re a Nord!” She exclaimed. “You guys are freakishly immune to the cold!” This time they all laughed at her. They had just passed the bend where the frost troll used to be, an underhang now abandoned. They were close, but not close enough.

“I’ll keep you warm!” Vilkas wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at her while the other two groaned. 

“Shove it.” Jenny replied, giving him a slight nudge. 

“Oh dear! My woman mistreats me! Do you not see how miserable this is?” Vilkas cried out, voice layered thick with sarcasm. Farkas and Lydia rolled their eyes as he continued to moan about it in the snow. 

“I’ll say it again! Shove it!” Jenny growled. They could have been around the next bend by now! Huffing, she stomped off, continuing up the mountain. Either they would catch up with her, or they would see her at the top! She continued pushing against the wind, her feet aching with every step. It was too bad horses couldn’t make it up the steps! Then she would only be half as miserable as she was now! She almost cried in relief when she saw High Hrothgar. She shoved open the doors, glaring at Arengir when he strode up to her. 

“You’re back? Why?” he asked. 

“I would have thought you would have figured it out by now.” She retorted harshly. Arengir looked offended for a moment before he paused, looking at her closely.

“Ah.” He said simply. “I see.” He beckoned her in, leaving the heavy doors open as her three companions rounded the last bend. Jenny frowned. She hated it here. This was where she had died! Where Feryldrin died. The thought settled uncomfortably in her stomach. He died for them, and yet here she was, taking his title and place! It wasn’t fair. 

She hated the tight pull in her abdomen when they passed through the castle. The room to the left was where she had dumped cold water on him. The entrance hall was where he proved to them he was Dragonborn. The kitchen was where they all drank together. A cold feeling replaced the tight one. She couldn’t do this here. 

“You must see Paarthurnax.” Arengir said. They had reached the courtyard. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at the whirling winds. Lok. Vah. Koor. She repeated the words in her head. 

“Can’t you help me?” Her voice cracked, and she knew the answer before he responded. 

“I cannot. Use your Thu’um.” Arengir turned, walking back into the castle. Tears welled up in her eyes. She shouldn’t have to do this! She should be hunting with Vilkas right now! Not going to the very spot one of her friends had died! 

“Farkas and Lydia are staying back. It’s just us.” Vilkas’s hand found hers and he squeezed it, smiling down at her reassuringly. Jenny nodded, forcing her feet to move forward. It wasn’t fair. She repeated the words again and again as they fought the weather up to the Throat of the World. Jenny winced when she saw all of the rubble. Her eyes didn’t quite meet Vilkas’s when he turned to her.

“And so a new champion of Akatosh joins us. Come, Dovahkiin.” Paarthurnax landed heavily beside them, forcing Jenny to look away from the ruins. She didn’t meet his eyes either, choosing instead to focus on his wings. Vilkas placed his hand on the small of her back, prompting her to move closer to the green dragon. 

“I don’t know what to do now.” She admitted. “I mean, I know what I have to do, but at the same time I don’t.” He nodded his large head in understanding. Jenny’s eyes were once again drawn to the rubble where Feryldrin had died. She shouldn’t be here.

“You must find out where Alduin has gone. I can teach you the name of one of his faithful servants.” Jenny nodded. She had been expecting this. The great dragon inhaled, before shooting fire at the old word wall. She gasped as the words flooded into her, the dragon’s name coming to her swiftly. Gulping, Jenny turned back to Paarthurnax. 

“I’ll have to trap him in Whiterun.” The great dragon nodded again. “Thank you, Paarthurnax.” The old dragon nodded, and if a dragon could smile Jenny knew he would have then. He took off from the ground, the ground trembling as he did so. The moment he was gone, Jenny found herself wandering towards the rubble. Her feet were moving of her own accord as she sank to her knees beside the rocks. His body was gone. She briefly wondered what the Greybeards had done with it. 

A single tear fell from her eye as she stood back up. She had done her grieving. Months of it. She forced the bubbling sadness and anxiety down, replacing it with anger. Anger she could work with. Anger and pain is what takes down creatures like Alduin. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Her voice was shaking as she turned to Vilkas. “Alduin will feel all of my pain and more. He’ll regret coming back.” She set her jaw. 

“And I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Vilkas swept her into his arms. Relaxing against him, Jenny inhaled. She needed to save her anger for when she actually defeated the wyrm. His hands drew circles on her back. 

They arrived back at High Hrothgar to find Lydia and Farkas waiting anxiously. Vilkas relayed what they had learned to them as night fell. 

“I want to stay the night in Ivarstead.” Jenny blurted out. ‘I can’t stay another moment here! If we hurry, we won’t get there too late.” the three of them exchanged a look before conceding, and they began the hike down,

“Are you okay?” Farkas was suddenly beside her. She looked back at the castle before they rounded the bend. She shuddered.

“I hate that place. It feels wrong, returning with him gone.” Farkas nodded, humming thoughtfully. 

“I don’t think he would want you to be sad. He would want the people he loved to carry on with his work. He cared about you and Lydia. It was more obvious with Lydia, but from what Vilkas said he would concede to you two faster than anyone else.” Jenny stopped in her tracks.

“Shit.” Lydia and Vilkas turned back to them. Jenny looked at Lydia. “Brynjolf! He doesn’t know!” Lydia gasped. 

“We have to tell them.” Lydia said quietly. “Feryldrin would be rolling in his grave if he knew they thought he was alive.” She nodded.

“You and I will go to Riften before we go back to Whiterun.” Lydia nodded before turning, continuing down the path. “You two go back to Whiterun. Kodlak and the others will want to know what’s going on.” Vilkas opened his mouth to protest, but Jenny didn’t let him. “This is something Lydia and I need to do on our own.” Farkas put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, shooting him a look that told him not to argue, and they all set off back down the path.

Jenny was pleasantly surprised when they only got three rooms. She let Vilkas lead her to a larger room as he pulled her into another hug. She smiled against his chest. He always knew just what she needed. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away, shedding his armor. Jenny followed suit, leaving her in just a simple pair of breeches and a tank top. 

“I’ll miss you when you go to Riften.” Vilkas said quietly. 

“I’ll miss you too. But I think it would be better the less people that go.” Jenny sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “I’d have Lydia go alone, but I’m worried about her.” Vilkas nodded, coming to sit next to her. 

“I hate to say this, but you’re making the right choice. Feryldrin’s friends should know he’s… not here.” Jenny nodded absently. 

“What was it like growing up with the Companions?” She asked suddenly, needing a change of topic. Vilkas looked surprised for a moment before furrowing his brows, thinking about his answer.

“I loved it. Kodlak was like a father to Farkas and I. When Farkas and I were kids, we used to go around hitting all of the Companions with wooden swords. Skjor was only a few years older than us, and he knocked us in the dirt when we hit him one too many times.” Vilkas chuckled. “Farkas and I also loved pranking them. Our favorite victim was always Vivian. She was the master of arms before me.”

“I’ve never pegged you for a prankster!” Jenny grinned at him.

“I always came up with them, but Farkas executed them perfectly. Vivian never found out it was us.” Vilkas smirked.

“What happened to her?”

“Silver hand.” Vilkas replied. “She and a whelp at the time went for his trial. They were overrun quickly.” 

“I see.” Jenny was quiet for a moment. “You know, when we get back we should prank Athis!” Vilkas regarded her carefully. “Everyone knows he has a thing for Njada! We could shove them in a closet and refuse to let them out until sparks fly!” Vilkas let out a bark of laughter. “What?”

“I’ve just never heard of that being done before.”  
“It’s quite popular where I’m from. It’s happened before. They refused to let me out until I kissed the boy I was put there with.” He turned his head sharply towards her. “I was sixteen. It was at my friend May’s house.” She ignored the way his eyes narrowed into slits as she smirked. 

“Who was this boy?” His voice was low, coming out as almost a growl. 

“A guy from my math class. He had lovely blonde hair, and was quite intelligent.” She turned to face him, smiling when she saw him glaring at her. Her smile was short-lived when she suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, Vilkas looming over her. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” he said slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

“Why not?” She challenged. 

“Because.” He pressed a kiss to her exposed neck. “You’re mine now.” Jenny grinned, lacing her hands around his neck. 

“You’re rather cute when you’re jealous.” She teased. Her grin only grew when she saw him frown.

“I’m not jealous!” He protested.

“You so are! You should see the look on your face!” Jenny giggled. Vilkas just rolled his eyes before leaning down, capturing her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss, moving her hands to his hair. 

“I’m not jealous. I’m territorial.” He said as he pulled back. Leaning back in to kiss her, he paused. “I want you to be mine. Not just for now. Forever.” He pressed a kiss to her neck again, kissing his way back to her lips. She pulled him back to her, catching him in a searing kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“I’m yours, Vilkas.” She murmured. “I have been since Blackreach.” She pressed a kiss to his neck, sighing as his hands traced her curves. Jenny smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist before flipping them, thankful for her strength allowing her to do so. He grunted as he hit the bed, eyes widening as he looked up at her. She just looked at him for a moment, before leaning back in.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered, hands wandering over her sides. She gasped as his hands moved to her thighs, sighing as he began tracing patterns on her legs. Emboldened by the action, Jenny let her hands slide across his chest, leaning back in to kiss him. His hands traveled back up to her waist before wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. 

“Vilkas…” She sighed into the kiss. She leaned back slightly before her eyes widened as she brushed against the bulge in his pants.

“Jenny… We need to stop. I won’t have you until we’re married.” Vilkas said softly. Jenny’s eyes widened even larger.

“Is this you asking me to marry you?” She smirked at him as a red flush came up on his cheeks. 

“Jenny, I love you.” He said it with such conviction it made her heart skip a beat. “I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, to go to Sovengarde together. I want to declare our love to the divines.” For the first time in a long time, Vilkas looked uncertain as he waited to hear her response. 

“I love you too, Vilkas!” She grinned as she leaned down to kiss him. He looked relieved when she pulled back, brushing some of her hair out of her face. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be married, though.” She frowned.

“I’ll wait for you. I’d wait forever for you.” Vilkas said. Jenny just smiled as she rolled off of him, the bed creaking with the redistribution of weight. 

The next morning, Jenny woke up with Vilkas’s arms wrapped around her tightly. She smiled to herself when last night’s events came back to her. She nestled herself closer to him. He loved her. She loved him. She twisted in his arms so she faced him. He grunted in his sleep, tightening his grip on her. 

“Good morning, grumpy.” Jenny whispered, cupping her hand around his cheek. Vilkas’s eyes opened slowly. “We need to go. Lydia and I want to be in Riften tonight.” Vilkas rolled his eyes, burying his head in her neck. 

“We should stay here all day. Fuck Riften.” He groaned into her neck. 

“Sorry. You know we can’t do that.” She traced circles on his back. He was so beautiful like this! How could she have spent almost a year in Skyrim with him and only just now spending every night in his arms? She frowned as she rolled away, picking up her armor. Vilkas just glared at her from his spot on the bed. 

“When Alduin is gone, I’m taking you away. Maybe for a week, maybe for months. Just you and me against the world.” Vilkas declared. Jenny giggled. 

“What about the Companions? We’ve been gone so much already!” Jenny smiled at him. 

“They’ll live for a little while longer.” Vilkas sounded so sure. 

“Okay, wolfy. Now, get your armor on and meet us at the stables.” Jenny smirked at him before walking out of the room, greeting Lydia and Farkas as they both raised their eyebrows. 

“You two aren’t subtle.” Lydia said as they stood up to leave. 

“Who said it first?” Farkas asked.

“What do you mean?” Jenny almost choked on the water she had picked up. “Said what?” Farkas let out a chuckle. 

“The way Vilkas goes on about you, I knew he would tell you soon. And you have that look about you.” He explained. 

“I think everyone in Ivarstead will be able to tell that you two are in love.”Lydia nudged her playfully as Jenny blushed. “So? Who said it first?”

“He did.” Jenny grumbled. Soon, Vilkas joined them and they turned their attention towards teasing him instead. Too soon, it was time for them to separate. 

“I’ll miss you.” VIlkas said quietly.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Jenny smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “See you in less than a week.” Vilkas nodded as Jenny climbed atop her horse, before she and Lydia set out at a trot towards Riften. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday update!!! I should get back on schedule Monday as well! I hope you all are having a wonderful week!


	18. Chapter 18

Jenny hummed as she followed Lydia by the canal. The two women had made it to Riften without incident, the cool fall air keeping them from sweating too much on the ride. She was personally not excited to meet Brynjolf. While he was one of her favorites in game, but from that she knew he would probably be a little irked to see a non-guild member wearing the coveted Nightingale armor. At least, Karliah would. 

Lydia led her through the Ratway, even though they both knew where the secret entrance. The guild didn’t like being caught by surprise. Frowning the pair entered the Ragged Flagon, not missing the odd looks from some of the patrons. 

“Lydia?” A young woman’s voice called. Jenny turned, immediately recognizing her as Sapphire. Sapphire then turned to her, looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze. “Who’s this? Where’s the Guildmaster?” By now they had an audience. Jenny saw Vex and Delvin, along with a few other recruits. 

“We need to speak with Brynjolf.” Jenny said, her voice betraying her discomfort. Lydia seemed rooted to the spot as her eyes filled with tears. 

“And what business do you have with him?” Delvin’s eyes narrowed. 

“I can’t say in front of all these people. It has to do with…” She paused. “Your Guildmaster.” Her voice cracked a tiny bit. Vex gave them a once over, frowning as she looked between Jenny and Lydia. 

“Can’t let you do that. Why should we even let you stay in the Flagon any longer either?” Delvin growled. 

“Please, Delvin.” Lydia’s voice definitely cracked as she shot the man a meaningful look. “It’s important.” Delvin and Vex exchanged a look before slowly nodding. Vex led the way and the two of them followed through the dark passage, into the Cistern. Jenny grew increasingly uncomfortable as they passed more and more guild members. Finally, they reached the desk Brynjolf was at. He looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

“These two claim to have information about our Guildmaster.” Vex said stiffly. “They arrived just a few minutes ago.” Brynjolf’s eyes widened as he looked between them.

“Lydia? Is that you, lass?” His accent was thick, and Jenny shrank under his gaze. He scowled when Lydia didn’t answer him, just looked away.

“Yes. We’re here to tell you something.” Jenny cut in. Lydia’s eyes filled with tears yet again, and Brynjolf leaned back in his chair. 

“Spit it out then.” The redhead scoffed.

“I travelled with Feryldrin on his mission to vanquish Alduin.” Jenny began, noting the way Brynjolf shifted uncomfortably. “We found him.” Brynjolf’s eyes were back to being narrowed. “Lydia, another friend, and I all helped fight Alduin with him.” Jenny shut her mouth then, unsure of how to go on. She looked at her shoes. Feryldrin should be here. Not wherever he went. She should have been the one to die. It wasn’t fair.

“He’s dead, Brynjolf.” Lydia cut in harshly. Alduin killed him. You’ll need a new Guildmaster.” She turned and ran, only this time she took the secret entrance out. Jenny winced as she heard her friend’s sobs.

“Feryldrin is dead?” Brynjolf looked shocked and sad. 

“Yes.” Was all Jenny could force out. Coping with the pain was one thing. Talking about it was another. She shrank in on herself as the other guild members began looking at them. Lydia’s outburst seemed to have piqued their interest.

“I see.” Brynjolf said quietly. 

“Is there anything you will need from Lydia or I?” Jenny found herself whispering. “Anything I can do, I will.” Brynjolf shook his head, eyes flashing with anger. 

“What could we possibly want from you? You’re an outsider with nothing to offer us!” Brynjolf had tears in his eyes too. Jenny was suddenly struck with the realization that she and Lydia weren’t Feryldrin’s only friends. 

“I’m just trying to be kind. I wish you the best of luck with the guild.” Jenny snapped. She turned and began following Lydia out of the Cistern. She tried not to wince when they watched her leave, all of them glaring through narrowed eyes. 

When she reached the light of day again, Jenny sank down slowly into the grass. The small graveyard felt so empty. She let out a mangled sob, resting her forehead on the ground. He was dead. Every day that passed without him further cemented it. Her breath was coming in shorter bursts as she kneeled there. It was no use trying to slow her breathing down, the more she tried the faster it came.

The air was suddenly too thick as she continued hyperventilating. The entrance to the thieves guild was still open as she tried to get up. She had to find Lydia. But the more she tried, the harder it was. Eventually Jenny gave up, going limp and curling up in the grass. Feryldrin would be alive if she had been quicker, prepared them better. 

She barely registered the fact that someone had picked her up. She swayed with each footstep, trying to decide whether or not to remain conscious or not. In the back of her mind she knew she had to stay awake, this was Riften, full of thieves! But the other part of her that was just so tired won as everything faded to black. 

“-f we keep her here the Companions will come after us! Even if we did it to be good people!” A man’s voice came from her right. 

“We may be thieves, Rune, but we aren’t heartless. The woman came here to tell us of a friend’s death. The least we can do is provide shelter for her and Lydia until they can leave!” A woman’s voice argued with him. 

“They know the guild’s secrets, Karliah.” Rune argued. “How do we know that they won’t sell us out to the guards?” 

“If Lydia was going to say something she would have already! But look at the pair of them, Rune! However Feryldrin died, they both suffered greatly as well.” Karliah snapped. Jenny heard footsteps as Rune walked away. Opening her eyes, the soft aura of the Cistern flooded into her gaze. She could see Lydia’s sleeping form next to her, her breathing slow and steady. Sitting up abruptly, she almost hit Karliah with her head.

“What the hell am I doing here?” She cursed herself for slipping up. It was Oblivion here, not hell. Karliah jumped slightly at the sudden noise and movement, but composed hearself within a few moments.

“I found you outside the entrance. Brynjolf was less than kind and I thought I would make sure you made it out alright. You’re lucky I found you, and not any of the other scum that lives in this city.” Karliah rolled her eyes. “Now. What exactly happened to Feryldrin?” Jenny paused. In the game, she remembered Karliah to be trustworthy. She had to remind herself that Karliah was just as much Feryldrin’s friend as she was. 

It all came spilling out. The trip to High Hrothgar, the fight with Alduin. How the wyrm Shouted him into the mountainside without a second thought. The only thing she kept hidden was the recent revelation that she was to take his place. Karliah didn’t say anything until she was finished.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine facing that dragon. You have my apologies for the way Brynjolf treated you earlier.” Karliah smiled sympathetically. 

“Thank you. But I really do need to get back to Whiterun.” Jenny muttered, swinging her legs out of the bed. She gently shook Lydia awake. “We have to leave.” Jenny said quietly. Lydia sat up before shaking her head.

“I can’t. The guild was what Feryldrin was most passionate about. I have to continue his work, Jenny.” Lydia said quietly. She looked between Lydia and Karliah, who was smiling sadly. 

“Okay.” Jenny said quietly.

“Okay? I thought you would have argued more than that.” Lydia blinked. Jenny reached out, taking Lydia’s hand in her own.

“We do things we didn’t think we ever would for the people we love. Just come visit, yeah?” Jenny smiled sadly. Lydia nodded before throwing her arms around Jenny. 

“Take Breezehome. I know you live with the Companions right now, but if you ever decide you’re done living with the Whelps it’s all yours.” Lydia gushed. Jenny just nodded. She would have to redecorate. 

“Thank you for everything you did for Feryldrin.” Karliah helped her up before the three women walked towards the exit. “If you ever find yourself in Riften, I’m sure Lydia and I would love to have a drink with you.” Jenny nodded stiffly. She was losing her best friend to the thieves guild. 

The stablehand gave her her horse back, and she set off through the Rift. It was oddly quiet. No animals disturbed her, not even a rabbit. To her surprise, not even a dragon flew overhead. She rode past various caves and towers she knew would be filled with bandits, but unlike what she would do in the game, she didn’t go in to clear them out. Even if they were bandits, they were still humans. 

She reached the edge of Whiterun by nightfall. Sighing, she pulled out a bedroll from her bag. She hated camping. The old Jenny would have been excited to sleep out in the wilderness. Now she was craving Vilkas’s bed. Over the course of the trip she was reminded of why she hated sleeping alone. 

The damned nightmares never left her alone. There were the mundane ones, ones she would have had in her world. But the ones that terrified her were recent. Images of Vilkas being flung away by Alduin, Lydia falling down a path she can’t crawl back up from invaded her mind. She woke up at dawn, gritting her teeth as she packed up. 

She was so sick of this. Feryldrin was dead. Nothing she could do would bring him back. Jenny reminded herself every few minutes as she neared Whiterun. She could see Jorrvaskr from Pelagia farm, and she could imagine Vilkas out sparring with Farkas or Ria. Aela showing Athis how to hold a bow without killing himself. Kodlak and Skjor silently watching as Njada and Torvar drank far too much.

She stabled the horse before heading into the city. Waving to Adrianne, her feet somehow found themselves outside of Breezehome. She pushed open the door, furrowing her brows when she saw what was inside.

It was messier than she had left it. Scowling, she opened up the back window and began throwing items out. Chairs were tossed, the alchemy lab was thrown into the street for someone to take. She stripped the bed, resigning herself to buy new furs for it and Lydia’s old room. She worked methodically, tossing what she could out of the back window and everything else from the front door. 

When everything she wanted out was out, she burned it. A simple shout sent the pile up in flames, leaving the citizens of Whiterun wondering why she was in such a bad mood this time. Jenny couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead, she ordered some new furniture and decided to go hunting for some new furs. 

“I didn’t know you were home.” Aela stood in her doorway, one eyebrow arched as she took in the remaining smoke and near empty house. “Are you alright?” Jenny nodded slowly. 

“Lydia stayed in Riften. Wanted to continue his legacy. She left Breezehome for me.” Jenny explained quietly. 

“I see.” Aela said softly. The huntress then began moving around the room, moving the few shelves and kitchen table to opposite walls. Jenny paused for a moment before she joined her. The first floor was unrecognizable, even without her new furniture. Then they moved to the bedrooms, placing the master bed on the adjacent wall and the spare bed was moved to the old alchemy room. 

She smiled as the house transformed. Aela did most of the work, but she didn’t seem to mind. When they were finished, both women stepped back to admire their work.

“Will you live here?” Aela asked.

“No,” Jenny shook her head. “I’ll live at Jorrvaskr until I need to move out. This will probably just be storage until I decide to move back in.” Aela nodded thoughtfully.

“You should go see Vilkas. He’s a little bit upset that you didn’t tell him you were back.” Jenny shrugged.

“I came straight here. I only arrived this morning.”

“Still. He’s been sulking ever since he got back, just making puppy eyes at everyone as if it will make you come back quicker.” Jenny chuckled softly, before allowing Aela to lead her out of the house. 

Jenny found herself wondering what Lydia was doing. Was she being trained by Brynjolf and Karliah to be the best thief in Skyrim? Or was she already taking over Feryldrin’s wishes? When would she see her again?” Jenny shook the thoughts from her head. Lydia was doing what she thought was right. 

Jenny still missed her. She was her closest friend in SKyrim except Vilkas. Except she didn’t even know what she and Vilkas were anymore, so Lydia would be her best friend. She looked over at Aela. The woman was always so kind to her. She followed Aela into Jorrvaskr, ignoring the shocked look on everyone’s faces.

After a few polite greetings, Jenny wandered to Vilkas’s room. As expected, his door was shut and she could hear the rustling of papers as he read. Frowning, she pushed the door open, stepping in lightly.

His room was messier than it had been before their trip. Books were strewn about, papers littered the floor. She could count at least four apple cores. His usually tidy room was a mess. He was sitting in the corner of his room on his chair, thumbing through a book. He didn’t look up at her as she entered further into the room.

“I’m home.” Jenny said quietly. 

“Aye, you have been for a few hours.” Vilkas’s voice was low. Jenny frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips.

“I had work that needed to be done before I lost my nerve. If you really wanted to see me, you would have come with Aela.” She said firmly. Vilkas’s eyes softened as he bowed his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I just missed you.” He said quietly. Jenny just rolled her eyes, walking to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I missed you too. Riften was worse than I expected.” Vilkas frowned.

“How so?”

“Lydia decided to stay. I think we both knew that Riften was his true legacy. It was the family he chose. I understand she wanted to continue his work, but she’s my best friend. I’ll miss her.” Jenny explained. “But it is nice to know I won’t be robbed blind next time I go there. The leaders of the guild assured me that I was a friend to the guild.” Vilkas’s gaze hardened at the mention. It was no secret that Feryldrin was part of the thieves guild, but none of the Companions had ever approved of the decision. 

“She will be missed.” Vilkas said stiffly. Jenny just sighed before looking around the room. It was worse than her bedroom had been when she was a teenager!

“Vilkas, why does it look like a tornado has blown through here?” She asked quietly. He just shrugged, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. Huffing, Jenny began picking up the books and papers and stacking them, placing the books on the shelves and the papers in the desk drawers. She gingerly picked up the apples by the stem and put them in a small pile by the door, resolving to throw them out later.

“Thank you.” Vilkas said quietly.

“Don’t get used to it.” She replied. “I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t going to be staying here too.” Vilkas’s head shot up.

“I assumed you were going to stay at Breezehome again. Since you were redoing it.” Vilkas responded quietly. Jenny just shook her head with a smile. 

“I’m redoing it because Lydia left it to me and it reminds me too much of Feryldrin. I’m not going to stay there for a while still. I want to stay with you guys for as long as possible.” Jenny smiled. “Besides, I rather like staying in your bed.” Jenny smirked as Vilkas’s cheeks flushed pink at the innuendo. 

“I enjoy having you in my bed.” He grinned wolfishy at her. Jenny giggled as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I missed you.” He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, still grinning. 

“I missed you too.” Jenny smiled up at him. He leaned in for a kiss as Jenny’s grin got wider. She smirked as she suddenly spun away from him, seating herself on the bed. Vilkas opened his eyes and blinked in confusion as she realized she had moved away quickly. Giggling, Jenny smirked playfully at him.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Vilkas glared playfully at her. She gasped when he suddenly lunged for her, pinning her down. She regained her composure after a moment, but gulped when she saw the devious look in his eyes. 

He lightly poked her side, causing her to yelp. She glared at him as he chuckled. She had always been ticklish, but she had managed to hide that since she came to Skyrim. She yelped again when his hands found her other side, until she was laughing as he tickled her without mercy. She had a few tears falling down her cheeks when he finally stopped, but she didn’t have it in her to glare at him. Instead, she smiled up at him. 

It suddenly struck her how lucky she was. She had come to the Companions as a twenty four year old girl who was quite sheltered, and the COmpanions had turned her into a woman who could handle herself quite well. Not to mention that she had made some amazing friends, even if two of them were gone. 

And Vilkas… she realized as she was staring up at him just how much she appreciated him. He had never been one of her favorite characters when she played the game, but his dialogue was quite rude. He was so much kinder, smarter, and  _ much  _ more attractive than the game gave him credit for. 

She reached up and ran a hand down the side of his face. He leaned slightly into the touch, closing his eyes softly. Jenny smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked away for a moment before looking back, biting his lip. Jenny’s breath hitched as he did so. 

“What is it?” The words came out like a sigh as she threaded her fingers into his hair. He bit his lip again as if trying to decide whether or not to tell her something. 

“I want you to be mine. I know you do it differently in your world, but I’ve been yours ever since you saved me from that dragon after you came back from Riften the first time. I’ll be whatever you need me to be.” Vilkas said breathlessly. Jenny’s eyes widened as she took in his words. She thought back to all of the moments she had overlooked. The way he would smile at her when no one was looking. The way he went with her anywhere she needed to go with little to no questions. The way he always had her back in a fight. 

“Vilkas, I-” she paused for a moment, trying to gather all of her thoughts.

“It’s okay, I don’t expect an answer right now!” He added hurriedly. Jenny just giggled, rolling her eyes. 

“You misunderstand my silence.” She said softly, running her hands along his jaw. “I’ll be yours. I’ve been yours for a while now.” He visibly relaxed. She smiled up at him again. He grinned back at her as he flipped them so he was holding her against his chest. She giggled as she began tracing circles on his chest. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Vilkas said after a few moments.

“I’m glad to be back too. Riften was fine, but it’s nothing compared to being here with you.” Jenny sighed as his hands threaded their way into her hair, but quickly frowned again when they hit a tangle. Grumbling, Jenny stood up and grabbed his hairbrush. She had always hated tangles in her hair, and even in Skyrim she couldn’t get rid of the pet peeve.

Vilkas’s eyes didn’t leave her as she brushed it out before throwing it into a braid. She realized then that she hadn’t cut her hair since she came to Skyrim. Even the braid was much longer than she would prefer. She frowned.

“What is it?” Vilkas asked.

“I hate it when my hair is this long. I haven’t cut it since I arrived in Skyrim.” She sighed as Vilkas raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll do it for you tomorrow if you want.” He offered. Jenny smiled back at him as she nodded.

“Thank you.” She crossed the room before lying next to VIlkas on the bed. “Vilkas?”  
“Hmm?”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” His grin was back as he flipped over to lean over her before capturing her lips with his own. She gasped as her lips parted, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her waist. He quickly pulled her closer to him, holding her up with one arm and himself up with the other as he leaned over her. She gently pushed him to the side without breaking the kiss before sliding her hands just under his tunic. 

She could feel the hitch in his breath as she daringly ran her hands across his lower stomach, causing him to groan. She smirked at the sound as heat flooded through her whole body. His lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her neck, and she slid her hands out from under it before lightly pushing him away. He looked at her in confusion before she tugged lightly at the bottom of his shirt. 

His eyes widened before he nodded slowly, and she pulled it over his head. She smirked as she boldly ran her hand down his chest before pushing him back down onto the bed, crawling over him to straddle him. He let out a soft groan as she pressed her hips against his. She kissed him again as his hands found her tunic, and she pulled away just long enough to pull the garment over her head before capturing his lips with hers again. 

She pressed her hips against his again as his hands trailed up to her chest. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, especially where Vilkas was touching her. Jenny broke away and began kissing along his jawline, smirking when she heard the hitch in his breath.

“Vilkas, don’t forget you promised to spar… with me.... Tomorrow.” Farkas walked in, his words trailing off as he saw the pair of them. Jenny yelped, launching herself off of Vilkas, falling into the chair with a thud. Vilkas jumped with her, except he stood up quickly, dusting imaginary dust off of himself. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Vilkas snapped at his brother. Farkas looked like he was about to burst into laughter. Jenny turned bright red as she tucked her knees to her chest.

“Normally you can smell me coming!” Farkas defended.

“I was a little bit preoccupied!” Vilkas shot back. Farkas suddenly burst into laughter. Vilkas looked at him with disdain. Jenny turned red, taking the scene as laughter bubbled up inside her. She giggled slightly, only prompting Farkas to laugh harder and Vilkas to turn his scowl at her. 

“Come on, Vilkas!” She giggled. “It’s a little bit funny!” Vilkas just rolled his eyes before shoving Farkas out of the room, firmly telling him he had to knock before entering now. Moments after the door was closed, the pair heard a round of laughter come from the mead hall.

“Well that was interesting.” Vilkas grumbled. Jenny smiled and nodded before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I’m going to go bathe.” She stated, before grabbing his soap.

“That’s mine!” He protested halfheartedly. 

“If you want it so bad, come and get it!” She dashed out of the door, laughing as she heard him mutter a string of curses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lydia had to say her goodbyes :( Thank you guys for all of your comments, they never fail to make my day:)))


	19. Chapter 19

“Jenny, I have to call bullshit on that one! You totally killed that dragon on your own!” Vilkas chided her. 

“You, Njada, and Athis were there too!” Jenny protested.

“Sorry Jenny. I’m with Vilkas on this one!” Athis added. Jenny shot them all a look before chugging her third cup of mead. She had introduced the Companions to Never Have I Ever, and they were loving it. 

“Fine. Never have I ever followed a girl on a journey without asking any questions!” She stuck her tongue out at Vilkas, who glared in response. He chugged his fourth cup as Athis drank his third. 

“Really, Athis?” Ria asked. Athis’s cheeks coloured as he cast a not-so-subtle glance at Njada, who punched him in the shoulder in response. Everyone laughed at their antics, even Skjor and Kodlak, who were watching from the head of the table. 

“Fine! Never have I ever dropped my sword in the middle of a fight with a bandit!” Athis glared at Ria, who laughed before taking a drink. 

The game went on for hours. Jenny was the ultimate winner, considering she had only been in Skyrim for a little over a year and a half. By the time it was over, she and Vilkas were leaning heavily on each other on the way back down Vilkas ended up drinking eight of his cups, and Jenny only drank five. They reached his room with minimal stumbling, only to collapse on the bed as soon as they were near it. 

“Damn I’m going to feel this tomorrow.” Jenny commented, her words slurring. Vilkas hummed in agreement as he rolled over, nearly on top of her as he pulled her to him. Jenny giggled as she threw her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to kiss her deeply before she pulled away.

“What’d you do that for?” Vilkas pouted. Jenny laughed outright.

“We’re both drunk, Vilkas.” 

“So?” He grumbled, burying his face in her neck. Jenny couldn’t bring herself to form a coherent thought as he slowly kissed her neck, taking his time. She let him go at it for a few moments before she giggled and pushed him off.

“Come hunting with me.” She rolled onto her stomach, grinning at him as he processed her words. 

“Just the two of us?” He asked.

“Yes, you idiot!” She giggled again. He grinned before pinning her down again, kissing her deeply. “Is that a yes?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He pulled back before rolling off of her. It took her a moment to realize that he was asleep, and she rolled her eyes before covering him with the furs and sliding next to him, wrapping his arm around her. 

She woke up to an empty bed and one of Tilma’s famous hangover potions. She grimaced as she drank it, once again reminding herself that even though getting drunk at night was fun, the mornings were the worst. 

When she was finally dressed in her armor, she headed upstairs to see Vilkas waiting by the door, her bag in hand. Furrowing her brows, she approached him as he proceeded to grin widely. 

“What’s this?” She asked.

“You wanted to go hunting. Come on, I have Kodlak’s permission to go out for a few days!” Jenny smiled, bewildered that he remembered.  _ She  _ barely remembered! Letting him grab her hand, he led her to the stables where the large horse Farkas always rode was stabled. Grinning, he picked her up by her waist before setting her down on the horse. He proceeded to mount it behind her.

“Did you pack food? And extra clothes? And are we going to the rift, because I’m dying to try a hot spring! I’ve never had time before!” She gushed as he chuckled.

“I’ve got it all taken care of.” He leaned in close as Whiterun faded behind them. “This weekend is going to be all for us.” The way he said it sent shivers down her spine. She leaned her back into him, smiling as his arms encircled her. “Although I was planning on eastmarch, I think a trip to the Rift for the hot springs could be arranged.” He placed a hot kiss on her neck.

“Are you going to be able to keep your paws off of me this trip?” She teased.

“I don’t think you want me to.” He replied, settling one hand on her thigh. Jenny just rolled her eyes at his antics. They made it to the Rift faster than she ever had before, quickly setting up a camp as they ate the dried meat. Jenny rolled her eyes when he pointed out that if they wandered in any direction they could probably find a hot spring. 

They spent most of the next day hunting. They caught multiple rabbits, and together they managed to take down a deer! But most of the day was spent talking. They would hunt, once they got something they would sit down and chat. Jenny enjoyed the relaxing aura it created, and when she told Vilkas this he only grinned.

“I have so much planned for you on this trip” Was his response. 

“I’m not sure whether to be excited or worried now!” She teased. He just shot her a wolfish grin in response. They quickly found the perfect spot to camp, and Vilkas sent her out to find some firewood while he set up the camp. 

She came back to find that the tent wasn’t set up. Instead, their bedrolls were opened and placed on top of eachother, along with a few extra furs. Surrounding the makeshift bed were Dragons Tongue flowers. Jenny gasped in delight, before Vilkas’s arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist. She giggled as he spun her around to face him. 

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly. 

“I love it, Vilkas. This was so thoughtful of you!” She beamed at him before throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking by the fire. Vilkas wanted to know more about life in her world. He hadn’t asked her about it for a few months, but Jenny could tell by the way he asked he had been wanting to ask for a while. He leaned forward slightly, paying attention to every word she said.

“You don’t have any magic at all?” Vilkas looked sceptical. Jenny nodded.

“We have technology instead.” He hung onto her every word as she described phones, televisions, even video games! Jenny felt a tiny twinge of anxiety as the conversation drifted closer to video games. She still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of him knowing he was just a video game to her for so long.

“So you can basically become someone else for a long time?” He asked as she finished describing Fallout. She nodded carefully.

“I used to enjoy it quite a lot. It helps you escape.” Vilkas nodded thoughtfully.

“What else did you enjoy before? I know you ran quite a bit, played these video games, and you’re quite well-read.” He asked.

“I loved music. I couldn’t play it and I can’t sing, but I loved listening to it. Music there is so much different! They don’t sing about great people and deeds, but about issues in our society. A lot of them are quite sad.” Jenny responded. She grinned as Vilkas processed this, a frown coming over his face.

“Why would you want to listen to sad songs?”

“It depends on the mood! There are happy ones too!” She laughed. “My favorites were about love. It did give me high expectations, though.” She winked at him. His eyes widened before he laughed with her.

“Am I delivering?” He wrapped his arm around her. 

“I don’t know, I think some snowberries would have really made it perfect!” She teased. He just laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Now, I’m going to go and do something. I’ll be back!” Vilkas said cheerfully. Jenny just shook her head as he went into the woods. She added a small log to the fire, humming to herself. She got up, walking to the edge of the woods. Vilkas should have been back by now! 

She was about to go look for him when a twig snapped. She whipped around, both hands on her swords. She didn't have a chance to draw them before something hard hit her in the head. Her last thought was of Vilkas before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of went on a writing spree yesterday and wrote eight chapters of this... and finished it. But I also began the sequel! It gets a little bit dark in the next four chapters, just a warning. I hope you enjoy though!


	20. Chapter 20

Everything ached.

It reminded her of her rough practices, the way she would come home and be sore for days after a particularly hard workout. Except it had never been her whole body like this. Even her head felt like it was splitting over, and she was missing the medicines of her world. Or even a healing potion. 

What really scared her was that she couldn’t open her eyes. Her eyelids were just too heavy! She felt like she could hyperventilate, but the breaths wouldn’t come. All she could do was listen. Hours went by with no sound, smell, or touch. 

She racked her brain for ideas of where she could be. Had she pissed anyone off this badly? She never infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy, so they couldn’t be so mad. The imperials hadn’t been problematic to her yet… It hit her like a pound of bricks. In her annoyance that day, she had purposefully taunted Ulfric Stormcloak. 

Her fears were confirmed when she felt a warm wave of magic across her face, and she could suddenly see again. Ulfric himself was in front of her, with a small man standing next to him looking quite scared.

“Is this the right woman, My Jarl?” The small man spoke very quickly, fear etched into his face. Ulfric looked her over before nodding curtly, waving a hand to dismiss the man. A pit of fear settled in her lower stomach as Ulfric simply observed her for a few moments.

“I was surprised to see someone as hotheaded as you with a Companion. I was even more surprised to hear that you were one yourself.” He stated calmly, continuing to look at her as if he was studying her. 

“I’m not technically a Companion yet. Just a whelp.” She spat. He simply blinked, holding her gaze for a few moments.

“I see. In any case, I would have you know that your friend is being kept in a nicer room. A bed, food, books. I can’t have the Companions thinking we’re monsters.” Ulfric moved to the other side of the room. Jenny was surprised by how gracefully he walked when he wasn’t weighed down by all of his weapons. 

“And when I go back and tell them of my treatment?”  
“I’m sure they will understand that I could not let a potential Imperial spy slip through my grasp. Although I no longer think you’re an Imperial spy. Just a nosy little Companion. Who also happens to be the Dragonborn.” Her heart skipped a beat at the last sentence. How did he find out? There weren’t that many people who knew a new Dragonborn had risen yet! At least, not compared to Feryldrin’s reputation. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried, paling when she saw his face grow darker. She pulled against her chains lightly, finding that they wouldn’t break. 

“Don’t play coy with me. I need your talents to win the war. You need me to free you. It’s a mutually beneficial deal.” Jenny rolled her eyes.

“You kidnapped me and now expect me to join your cause? You’re a racist pig, Ulfric Stormcloak. The Empire may not be fit to rule the Empire, but neither are you.” Ulfric’s face darkened again. 

“We shall see.” Was all he said before he turned and left.

She wasn’t blinded this time. Which left her to consider her options… Frowning, she contemplated the room. THe idiots left a chest in the corner overflowing with her armor, so if she got out she could get suited up quickly. And she remembered the Palace of Kings fairly well still from her days of the video game… though the details were becoming harder and harder to remember. Frowning, a plan began to form. 

“YOL!” She had to work quickly once the first shout came. The walls shook with the power of her Thu’um, and she could hear a few shouts of confusion coming from upstairs. THe chains softened under her, and her hands didn’t burn. It was a long shot, but she was thankful to find that she was immune to her own fire. “WULD!” She Shouted. Jenny shot across the room, landing near the chest. Quickly donning her armor, she had her swords drawn when six Stormcloaks burst in. 

She killed the first one before they even saw her, her swords sticking through his back. The second’s throat was slit moments after, the blood pouring from the wound. It gave the other four times to regain their bearings before charging her. Weighing her options, she decided to stun would be her best one. 

“FUS!” They all stumbled back, allowing her to kill two more. She glared at the other two before stepping into combat. Her blades glinted as she slashed and lunged, killing the last two quickly. She frowned as she stood over their bodies, reminding herself that it was her or them. It didn’t make it any easier. She hated to spill human blood. 

She rushed to where the bedrooms would be, thankful for her lightness of foot. She doubted Vilkas would have been able to make it without anyone else detecting him. More Stormcloaks rushed past her as she ducked into the shadows, holding her breath. When they were gone, she took off running for the bedrooms again, reaching them without further difficulty. There was one door with two guards, and if any movie ever was to be believed, she knew it had to be his room.

She killed them both with her bow. Each arrow embedded itself into their throats. She gingerly stepped over their bodies before bursting into the room, throwing her arms around Vilkas. He jumped as she wrapped her legs around his waist, silently sobbing into his shoulder. Vilkas cursed quietly as he held her. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked quickly.

“The Stormcloaks I was a bitch to with Ulfric found me. I have to get out of here, I’ve killed eight of them!” Jenny grabbed his hand, dragging him to the window. Vilkas looked confused, but obliged her as she threw open the window. They were only three stories up, but the stone pathway below them wasn’t looking inviting. 

“I hope you don’t plan on jumping.” Vilkas said calmly. 

“New plan. Out the door. If we can get to the next room over, we can jump onto the roof of that house and figure it out from there!” Vilkas nodded, before smirking. “What is it?”

“You can’t escape us.” Was all he said before he shoved her through the window.

A lot of thoughts ran through her head during the three second fall. For one, how could Vilkas betray her? She wanted a sweetroll. Would she go to Sovengarde, or one of the afterlives from her world? Vilkas used to buy her sweetrolls. Why is Ulfric and his Stormcloaks such assholes?

The thoughts stopped when she hit the stone path. Everything went black for a moment before she opened her eyes again, this time strapped to a table. She groaned, looking over to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw Vilkas strapped to a similar table, a mage over him whispering something as magic flew into him. 

“You’re finally awake for real now.” Ralof was suddenly above her. She struggled against her restraints, eyes watering when she saw the look in his eyes. “I saw you and your friend hunting. Ulfric and I thought you were dead that day. Idiot girl. Shouldn’t provoke some of the most powerful people in Skyrim.” Jenny rolled her eyes. She could probably be out of here by now if she wasn’t gagged. 

“Wuunfreth over here is especially skilled with illusion and destruction magic. Combining them allows some interesting results. I should be thanking you for becoming the first two test subjects!” Ralof grinned at her before removing her gag. “Don’t bother screaming. No one will hear you.” Jenny frowned, remaining silent. She could probably kill them both, but Vilkas was still unconscious and she had no idea how many of them there really were. 

She winced when she heard a cry of pain come from Vilkas. Turning her head, she could see him squirming against his restraints. She turned back to Ralof, glaring at him with as much venom as she could muster.

“He’s done nothing to you. Release him!” She commanded. She had to control her Thu’um, carefully keeping it controlled so as not to let them know she had it. As far as they knew, the last dragonborn was dead.

“He was with you. That was a crime within itself.” Ralof answered curtly before striding over to him. “It’s a pity he loves you. We didn’t knock him out for long enough. When he saw you lying next to him, he screamed and fought. Killed two of my men.” Jenny felt a wave of fear pass through her. She looked back over at him, checking for any sign of injury. All she could see was a few cuts on his face, but none looked fatal.

“Did Ulfric put you up to this?” She spat. Her eyes widened when Ralof laughed.

“Ulfric has too much honor. He wouldn’t punish those who disrespected him. So I’m doing it for him.” Ralof grinned evilly. Jenny could feel herself pale. So he was a fanatic. Great. In all of her books and movies, it was the fanatics you had to worry about, not their boss. It told her one thing, though. Ralof wouldn’t have many men, and they weren’t in Eastmarch. The warm air told her they were still relatively South, and so probably still in the Rift. 

“I stand by what I said. You Stormcloaks are racists, and no better than the Empire!” 

WHACK. The back of his hand hit her cheek, and it stung as she realized what happened. It hurt, but she could hear some calmer shifting coming from Vilkas. If she could keep him distracted as Vilkas woke up, they might have a chance at escaping… 

“You follow him blindly.” WHACK. “You’re all fanatics, too blinded to see he’s not a good person!” WHACK. “He won’t even rule his Hold fairly, much less Skyrim itself!” WHACK. Her cheek stung. Jenny closed her eyes in an attempt to block out some of the pain. It reminded her of her first fight in high school. She got her ass kicked by a senior as a freshman. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Ralof said after a moment. “Not until you’ve earned it. Until you’re begging for death. Then I’ll kill you slowly.” He smirked at her as he pulled a steel dagger from his belt. Taking it in his right hand, he began to slide the knife lightly across her stomach. She realized after a few seconds that it had to be enchanted. This burned like nothing she had ever felt, even though his cuts weren’t deep.

She only lasted a few moments before she began to scream. The searing hot knife pressed into her skin, leaving a trail of flames that only died down after a few minutes. She tried to calm down, but the knife was making her squirm in her restraints. 

Then it was over. The knife was drawn away, and she relaxed in the restraints for a moment before tensing up again. She glanced at Vilkas, who’s eyes were finally open. He was looking at her looking… frightened? Not for her, but  _ of  _ her. She gulped, before returning her gaze back to Ralof. 

“Racist pig.” She said boldly. Ralof had just raised his knife when he was incinerated by the stream of flames that came from her mouth. She began struggling against the restraints, knowing Wuunfreth would be coming over to her any minute. She got the first arm strap off,

suddenly thankful for the lack of modern technology. 

She was free by the time Wuunfreth got to her. Her eyes narrowed before she dodged the fireball he sent at her, watching it explode against the wall behind her. Looking wildly around, she saw a dagger hanging in a weapons rack behind him. As he was preparing his next spell, Jenny dashed around him, dodging another fireball as she took the knife from the rack. 

Suddenly a lot more confident with a weapon, Jenny turned and glared at him. Wuunfreth shot another fireball at her before she rushed him. A quick stab to the heart killed him quickly. She turned to Vilkas, who was still staring at her in fear. 

“Am I next?” Vilkas asked quietly. “Just get it over with. At least it’s you.” Jenny furrowed her brows. What was he going on about?

“No, Vilkas! We’re going to get out of here!” She protested. He flinched when she began undoing the straps on him, as if she was going to hurt him instead. 

“That’s what you say every time! Just get it over with!” Vilkas shouted. “You’ve killed me every day for three weeks! Get away!” He screamed. Jenny felt a pit in her stomach. Three weeks? That was the vision they made him see?

“Vilkas.” She said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. Ralof and Wuunfreth are dead. We’re going to get back to Jorrvaskr. To Farkas.” His eyes lit up at the mention of Farkas, and she was allowed to pull him up. Slowly, they made it up the stairs to the sunlight. 

She made quick work of the only two guards. Vilkas didn’t have a weapon, but he fought with her. As soon as the fight was over, he went back to staying at least six feet away from her as they began walking to Whiterun. 

Every attempt to talk to him was shot down. He wouldn’t quite look her in the eyes, though she could tell he didn’t quite fear her as much as mistrust her anymore. She could understand it. But she didn’t like it. She wanted to fall into his arms. To tell him everything was okay, and that they were almost back to Whiterun. But she couldn’t.

They only stopped for one night in Ivarstead. Jenny decided to go through the mountains, passing along where Helgen used to be. It killed her when she saw the rubble, the bandits occupying it. It hurt to know that she had to defeat the beast that caused all of that pain. 

Adrianne gave her an odd look as they passed by. She just shot her friend a look that conveyed her intention to talk later as she led Vilkas up to Jorrvaskr. She paused, letting Vilkas walk in first. Maybe she should come later…

The door opened again in front of her, revealing Kodlak. He gave her a look she couldn’t quite understand before allowing her in. She shrank under the glares of Aela and Skjor. It wasn’t like she wanted to get captured by Stormcloaks!

“Vilkas won’t tell us anything. He just went straight to sleep. Where in Oblivion were you?” Skjor yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“We were captured by Stormcloaks! And subjected to terrible mental torture! Can you not yell?” Jorrvaskr shook with her last word, raising her voice so loudly the chandelier rattled. Kodlak and Skjor looked confused, while Farkas’s face hardened. 

“Ulfric Stormcloak’s lackeys did this?” His voice was dangerously low. Jenny nodded, meeting his gaze. 

“I’m not going to let them go unpunished.” She replied quietly. “They will be punished.” She said to herself quieter. 

“How do you propose we do that?” Aela asked sharply.

“There is no ‘we’.” Jenny replied. “I’m going to wipe out the Stormcloak rebellion. Then I’m going to end the Empire and Thalmor’s hold on Skyrim for good.” Her gaze hardened. “And defeat Alduin while I’m at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm so sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a lot of work to be done. Vilkas still mostly avoided her, though he did smile at her from across the hall yesterday. It was a start. They had been back for a week, and Jenny was making preparations for a long journey. Before Balgruff would let her trap the dragon, the civil war had to be over or paused. Seeing as paused wasn’t an option, she had to stop it. 

She wasn’t about to take orders from Tullius and Rikke. And she hated the Stormcloaks. Her best option was to take out the resistance, kill Alduin, then work on the Thalmor and Empire. Frowning, she continued packing her bag. 

“Septim for your thoughts?” Farkas was leaning in the doorway.

“Just working through my plan again. I’m not entirely sure I’m going to be able to do this.” Jenny said honestly. Farkas nodded thoughtfully.

“Tell me the plan again.”

“I go to each Stormcloak camp in every hold. Wipe out half of them before they even know I’m there, then give the others the option to desert. If they refuse, they die. Except for one. He’ll be telling Ulfric where I am.” Her gaze was hard. Farkas nodded again.

“I’m coming with you. They broke my brother. He’s been getting better, but still doesn’t like the mention of you.” Jenny just frowned.

“I don’t like that.” She couldn’t decide which issue she was talking about.

“I don’t care. I’m coming. And Vilkas will come around. Aela and Kodlak will keep him updated on you. So that maybe when we get back he won’t be so opposed to you.” Jenny sighed. She hated that he hated her.

“This fucking sucks, Farkas. The man I love hates me for things I didn’t do, and even though I know he just needs time, all of my instincts tell me that I should run into his arms and comfort him.” She looked up at him, noting that his jaw was practically on the floor. “What?” 

“You love him?” Farkas asked, his expression shifting into a grin. Jenny’s face turned red as she threw a pillow at him.

“So what if I do?” She asked defensively. 

“Can I come to the wedding?” Farkas asked with a sickeningly sweet tone.

“No.” She deadpanned, turning back to the bag she was packing. She groaned as Farkas continued to pester her. Sighing, she turned back to him. “Farkas, I leave in an hour. If you’re to join me, I suggest you pack up.” Farkas nodded enthusiastically before running out of the room. 

Traveling with Farkas was different. He didn’t like to talk as much as Vilkas, and he was a much faster rider. They made it to Hjaalmarch in only a day, camping near where Jenny knew the Stormcloak camp would be. She was suddenly very grateful for the amount of hours she had spent playing the game, allowing her to know approximate locations for some things.

She found the Stormcloak camp the next morning just as she expected. Men still in bed, a few over the fire. She turned to Farkas, who was wearing a set of ebony armor that hid his face Adrianne had crafted him. She pulled the mask of her armor over her face, then pulled the hood up. Only her eyes showed. 

“Only half, Jenny. Then we give them the option to desert.” Farkas said gently. Jenny steeled her gaze, attempting to keep her anger in check. 

“Let’s get this over with.” She said calmly. Farkas shot her a concerned look, but nodded as he adjusted his helmet. 

Jenny crept into the camp. She was a blur of weapons and armor as she killed the men in their bedrolls. With every man killed, she reminded herself why she did it. These men tortured her. They tortured  _ Vilkas.  _ Sweet Vilkas, who followed her wherever she needed to be. Vilkas who was always there for her.

“Stormcloaks.” She said loudly, stepping out from the tent. About half of them were dead, and the others hadn’t noticed. Their eyes widened when they saw the carnage behind her. A few of them drew their swords, but most just stared as Farkas joined her. “Your resistance is over. Desert Ulfric or I will have to kill you.” 

The pit in her stomach was back. This wasn’t honorable. This was revenge. She had to remind herself it was for Vilkas as many of them drew their weapons. The combined efforts between the pair rendered most of them dead within minutes. Jenny frowned as they stood over the carnage. 

“Go.” She said harshly to those who chose to desert. They tried to kill Vilkas. They want her dead. The remaining men scrambled to their horses. Shaking, she looted the camp for the healing potions they left behind. 

“This doesn’t feel honorable.” Farkas said quietly. 

“It doesn’t. But these men would die anyways on the battlefield. I gave them a quick death.” Jenny said quietly, not sure who she was trying to convince. The pain trudged back to their small camp. 

“Where to next?” Farkas asked. 

“The Pale.” Jenny responded. “It’s near here. Then we go to the Reach. I don’t want to make a big circle, else they’ll know where we’re going next.” Farkas nodded solemnly. Jenny tried to push her guilt down. It was for Vilkas. 

The Pale went mostly the same. Most men would rather die for their cause than desert. Every strike brought more and more guilt to Jenny. Each strike she reminded herself that these men tortured Vilkas so badly he wouldn’t even look at her. 

“Jenny, we need a break. We’ve taken out two camps and more patrols than I can count. We can’t keep going like this.” Farkas pulled on her arm. They were almost to the Reach. When news had gotten out about their attacks on the Stormcloak camps, they had seen more in the Pale than ever. It didn’t help that Dawnstar had sided with Ulfric, sending city guards along with the soldiers. 

“We break when the war is over.” Jenny shot back. 

“This isn’t honorable!” 

“War isn’t honorable!” Jenny whipped around, suddenly chest to chest with the larger man. “This is how wars are won where I’m from. It’s called guerilla warfare.” She snapped. “It’s horrible. But this war is tearing apart Skyrim.” Jenny frowned, suddenly realizing she had revealed too much to Farkas. 

“Jenny-”

“Don’t. I’m sorry. You’re right. You need a break. We both do.” Jenny shook her head as if the action would clear her mind. It didn’t. 

The pair set up a camp just off of the path, deciding to take a day to rest. Jenny found herself thinking. About Vilkas, about Lydia, about Feryldrin. About her quest to rid Skyrim of the civil war. It wasn’t honorable, what she was doing. But neither was supporting either side. 

Both sides were racist, she knew that. The Thalmor thought that Mer above men. But Ulfric looked down upon anyone who isn’t a Nord. The Empire… Jenny couldn’t decide what to think about them. The Empire was weak, it was true. But it was better than the other two options. Jenny sighed. 

She couldn’t serve Tullius. Serving Tullies meant serving the people who tried to kill Feryldrin in Helgen. But what she was doing wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. 

That night she slipped out of the tent. It wasn’t these soldiers' fault she and Vilkas had been tortured. It had been Ulfric’s. She scribbled a small note explaining to Farkas that she needed to do something on her own, and to go back to his brother. Jumping on her horse, she took off at a gallop towards the East. 

It was three days before she made it to Eastmarch. She felt exposed as she slid off her Nightingale armor. Though she rarely wore the hood and mask to it before she began her mission, it would still be much too recognizable. 

She frowned as she walked into sight of Windhelm. 

This was for Vilkas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets less dark after this one, I promise!


	22. Chapter 22

“State your business.” A Stormcloak stopped her at the gates. She wrapped her arms around herself. She had nothing but a long sleeved tunic and breeches on, and Windhelm was much colder than Windhelm. 

“I’m here to seek out an apprenticeship.” Jenny’s teeth were chattering. She was reminded of how much she hated the Northern regions of Skyrim. 

“With who?” The guard grunted, still blocking her path. She frowned. They must have increased security after her first two attacks. She racked her brain for the name of the blacksmith. 

“Oengul War-Anvil.” She responded after a moment. “My apologies. I heard his name once in Solitude. I only knew he was the Blacksmith here in Windhelm. I’ve always wanted to learn how to smith, but I never wanted to outfit the Imperials. I just saved up enough coin to move here, and I was hoping he would take me.” She smiled sweetly at the guard. 

“How old are you, girl?” The guard snorted. “You look like a child!” His partner started laughing as Jenny bristled. She was reminded how awful people could be. 

“Old enough! I came all this way to support the Stormcloak cause just to get laughed at!” Jenny glared at them. “Maybe I should just go back to Solitude.” The guards were quick to backtrack. 

“Apologies, we were only teasing.” The younger guard said. She frowned as she walked past them across the bridge. It seemed that all Stormcloaks were assholes. Was it some sort of requirement? 

She got a room at Candlehearth Hall for the night. The inkeep was nice enough, but she could feel the eyes of many of the men in the back as she crossed the room. She shuddered as she made eye contact with Rolff Stone-Fist. His eyes narrowed at her as she walked up the stairs to her small room. 

She hated Windhelm. It was always so cold, and the people were so hateful. The Nords, at least. Instead of dealing with the people in the Hall again, Jenny swung out of her window, sliding down and landing on the pavement. She had much to do. 

Her first stop was the docks. She spotted a large male Argonian arguing with an angry looking Nord. The Nord shoved the Argonian down before spitting on him, before walking away. Jenny scowled at the man as she rushed to help the Argonian up. 

“Are you alright?” She asked quickly. She held out a hand, pulling him up. The Argonian frowned at her before glaring at the Nord. 

“Yes, thank you. He’s been giving me trouble for a while.” He rolled his eyes before shaking his head. 

“Why do you deal with it?” Jenny asked curiously. 

“That is Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. My employer.” He said dryly. “I was asking him about raising the pay for the Argonians who work on his ship.” Jenny frowned at him. 

“I take it he said no?” 

“Of course. I expected nothing less. Still, I had to try.” The Argonian shrugged. “Dear me, where were my manners? I’m Scouts Many-Marshes.”

“Jenny.” She replied. “What if I convince Tornbjorn to raise your pay?” Scouts Many-Marshes raised a scaly eyebrow. “I’m sure I could convince him.” He just shrugged. 

“I doubt you will. But be my guest.” She grinned at him before taking off after the Nord. It felt good to be doing something for someone else again. She caught up with Tornbjorn quickly, just as he was getting onto his ship. 

“Hey!” She yelled. He whipped around, glaring at her. 

“What do you want?” He was practically growling. Rolling her eyes, Jenny followed him, delicately dropping down onto the lower deck of the ship. 

“You’re going to raise the Argonian’s pay to twenty five Septims a day!” She said brightly, perching on the railing on the ship. Her twin swords were still strapped at her sides, but she felt naked without her armor, though she had gotten a warmer shirt at Candlehearth Hall. 

“Very funny.” The man scoffed. 

“Brawl me for it?” Jenny was grinning. She turned to see Scouts Many-Marshes and a few other Argonians watching them with interest. 

“You’ll lose, little girl.” Jenny just grinned before dropping back down onto the deck, raising her fists. “Your funeral.” The man said before charging her. 

She dodged his first punch with ease. He was obviously not practiced in fights, choosing to use his size in an attempt to intimidate her. She landed a light hook to his jaw before dancing away from his fists. If he were Vilkas she would be teasing him about his clumsiness. But this was a real brawl. 

She dodged another punch before charging him, body slamming him into the floor. He landed hard, obviously not expecting it. She climbed atop him before punching him in the face again and again, his eye turning purple. He tried to throw her off but she just knocked his fists out of the way. 

“I yield! You crazy bitch, I yield!” He shouted, holding a hand to his eye. She grinned, standing up and lightly dusting off her tunic. 

“I want twenty five septims for each Argonian in my hand. Now.” She held out a palm as the man grumbled and set a large coin purse in her hand. She smiled at him before rushing back to the Argonians. 

“Twenty five septims per day now!” She grinned at them. “And here is today’s pay!” She dropped the pouch into Scouts Many-Marshes hands triumphantly. All of the Argonians thanked her profusely. 

“See me if you ever need anything.” Scouts Many-Marshes said. She thanked him before heading to the Grey Quarter. 

The video game didn’t do it justice. It was disgusting. She saw a few Dunmer pass by, wrinkling their noses at the gutters on the side of the pavement. Sighing, she made her way to Sadri’s Used Wares. She returned the ring he had stolen, and was rewarded with a small pouch of coins. She frowned as night fell. It was nearing time for her real mission. 

She rushed back to Candlehearth hall, donning her Nightingale armor once again. She kept an eye on her window, double checking her armor pockets. The four vials of sleeping potion still sat there. They had been a gift from Arcadia when she retrieved some ingredients for her. She slowed her breathing. The rebellion had to end, and killing innocents wasn’t the way to do it. 

Scaling the wall of the Palace of Kings was easy. Getting through the windows without people hearing her wasn’t so easy. She silently broke the window before sliding into the palace on the third floor. Dipping two arrows in the sleeping draught, Jenny hit each man in the shoulder. Working quickly, she pressed some cloth into the wounds. They wouldn’t die because of her. 

She slipped inside the room, pleased to find that it was the Jarl’s room, his sleeping form breathing slowly upon the bed. Frowning, Jenny walked over to the small table in the corner of the room, not being particularly quiet as she poured herself a glass of water. The Jarl stirred, blinking sleepily at her before sitting straight up, eyes wide as he looked at her. 

“No one will hear you if you call.” Jenny said quietly, inspecting the glass. “They’ve been given a sleeping draught. I’ve killed enough of your men.” Ulfric’s eyes widened even more.

“You’re the one that took out my Hjaalmarch and Pale camps?” He sat up, pulling a tunic on over himself. Jenny nodded slowly. “Why?”

“Why?” Jenny found herself taking a few steps towards him. “Because you allowed your men to take myself and the man I love captive and then  _ shattered _ his understanding of who I am!” She didn’t realize she had a hand on her sword until it was half unsheathed. 

“I did no such thing!” He replied, standing up. Jenny suddenly realized how much taller he was. Her hand went back to her sword. 

“Really? Then why was it Ralof and Wuunfreth that I incinerated?” Her voice got lower. “I antagonized you that day because I was pissed off and share no love for the Stormcloaks. I’ve killed your men because I thought they deserved it. A dear friend reminded me that that isn’t who I am. So here I am, to cut the head off of the snake.” She glared at him as her words sank in. 

“What if I told you I didn’t know of this? That I sent them on a mission in the Rift and they never returned?” He replied, not backing down even as she threatened to kill him. 

“Give me a reason to believe you.” She snarled. 

“I cannot.” He said quietly. Jenny paused. The tone of his voice sounded… defeated? She blinked. Even this wasn’t her. He was just doing what he thought was right, even if it wasn’t what she thought was right.

“I believe you.” She responded. He looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes. “But know this. If your Stormcloaks come anywhere near the man I love without our permission, I will destroy your little rebellion.” 

“Why would you ever give me permission?” He scoffed. She smirked at him, before sinking down into one of his chairs. 

“I have a job that needs doing. However, due to it’s delicate nature, it cannot be accomplished until this stupid war is over. So I need your help to end it.” She motioned for him to sit down. 

“You ask me for help after threatening me?”

“I do. Because it could give us both what we want.” She poured herself another glass of water before sliding another over to him. 

“And what is it you think I want?” The Jarl snapped. 

“You want the Thalmor and the Empire out of Skyrim. I can give you one of those things. The Thalmor like this war. It keeps the Empire from gaining enough power to drive them away. If you were to form an alliance under the guise of pausing to help me with my… issue, it could give you the time you need to plan a way to get them out of Skyrim, and quite possibly take their power from all of Tamriel.” Jenny smiled.

It was one of the many things she had thought of during her many playthroughs. She always hated the Civil War questline, and had a million different ways she knew she could improve it, this being one of them. If only the Empire and Stormcloaks could work together… She looked at Ulfric, who seemed to be processing. 

“Could you convince Tullius of this?” The Jarl asked. Jenny nodded.

“I’m sure I can. You are both losing too many men and women on this damned war. And as much as I hate you, I hate the Thalmor more.” Ulfric frowned at her jab, but said nothing. 

“And what is this ‘job’? How am I to trust you if you won’t even tell me what it is you’re truly after?” Jenny sighed. She knew when she proposed this that she would have to reveal her secret. There weren’t many who knew a second Dragonborn had risen. 

“Akatosh has used the last of his strength to give Skyrim one last chance. Me. I have acquired the same powers as Feryldrin.” A spark of recognition flew across his face. 

“It’s true then? The Dragonborn died atop the throat of the world?” Jenny nodded, fighting back another wave of tears. 

“I was there. I sent the World Eater back to Sovengarde. It is there I must go, which is my task. But I have to go as a living being.” Ulfric looked sad for a moment, then confused. 

“How is that supposed to work?”

“Leave that part to me.” Jenny replied. “Do we have an agreement?” Ulfric nodded, before reaching out and shaking her hand. “Good. I will send you a letter with the details of our arrangement when I have met with Tullius.” She opened his window and slid out. “I meant it, though. If any Stormcloak goes near the Companions, I will not hesitate to rid you of a few members of your ranks.” 

Leaving him with his new information, she dropped onto the roof below. She tried not to think of everything she had just promised. She had come to Windhelm with the intention of killing the Jarl. But now… she shook her head. She needed to get to Solitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I hope you enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

Convincing Tullius was much more difficult than she thought it would be. For starters, he had to relay all of the information to his superiors without alerting the Thalmor, which was hard enough on its own. While the general liked the idea of stopping the war, stopping the dragons, and kicking the Thalmor to the curb, he couldn’t make the decisions. It was at that moment that she was very glad that she had joined the Companions rather than the Dark Brotherhood, allowing for Mede to still be alive. For the moment.

It had been two weeks since her midnight chat with the Jarl of Windhelm, and she had only written to Farkas to inform her of her current position. His short letter back detailed his surprise at her change of heart, and it informed her that Vilkas seemed to be getting better. He no longer seemed scared of her, but rather seemed to mistrust her. 

She had to remind herself that it was improvement. She could deal with mistrust. He hadn’t trusted her in the beginning, and she had earned it! The nasty voice in her head reminded her that the mistrust had bloomed from fear, not from being new. Jenny threw the thought away. She had bigger issues at the moment. 

The first being the woman in front of her. Legate Rikke was much more intimidating than she had been on screen the few times she had partook in the Civil War questline, though her memories of the game were starting to become blurred. Rikke was currently attempting to sort out the politics of their whole arrangement with her.

“With all due respect, Legate, I have told you before that I am not here on behalf of Ulfric Stormcloak, only that he has agreed to the terms I laid out. You will simply have to smuggle him here yourself if you wish to know what he is thinking about this whole deal.” Jenny snapped at the woman. Really, she was no Stormcloak! She had made that very clear when she first arrived, after they attempted to lock her up for mentioning a peace treaty. 

“My Lady, I-”

“I am no lady, Legate. Just the Dragonborn, who would love to get rid of the damned dragons!” Jenny snapped again before standing up. She had been sitting with the Legate for over an hour, and was beginning to feel claustrophobic. 

“Where are you going?” Rikke snapped at her. 

“To find the General. Perhaps he will be more helpful than you.” Jenny replied before walking out of the room. She knew she shouldn’t be so rude when she wanted something. But she detested that woman more than she ever thought she could detest a Skyrim character that wasn’t Delphine. 

“Dragonborn.” Tullius nodded as she entered the war room. Their plans had been stowed away for the duration of her visit, since she had proven that she could speak with Ulfric on a whim. Not that they knew the full story. 

“General. Any news from the Empire?” 

“Not yet. Their letter should be here any day now.” The General responded. Jenny nodded, coming to stand next to him. 

“I hope they agree to the plan.” Jenny said quietly. 

“I do too.” Tullius responded. After a pause, he looked at her thoughtfully. “What made you decide that this would be the best way to intervene? Surely it would have been easier to simply choose a side and assist them in winning?” 

“It’s more complicated than that.” She replied. “I have no love for either side of the war. The Empire is too weak, but the Stormcloaks are far to racist to run such a diverse land. You would be stronger if you could put aside your differences and temper each other. The dragons and the Thalmor are the true enemies here.” Tullius nodded thoughtfully. 

“You went to Ulfric first, to propose this idea to him. Why?” He asked again. 

“In truth? Renegades of his cause hurt the one I love. I was going to kill him. When I found out the people that hurt him were renegades, I changed my mind and proposed this instead. I don’t revel in killing people. I do what I feel is necessary.” She responded. It was dangerous, giving the general this much detail. But she needed all the brownie points she could get, as much sympathy as possible.

“I see.” Tullius was quiet for a moment. “I have work to do. I will send for you when the Empire’s response has come.” Jenny nodded, before exiting the room. Deciding the best thing to do would be to help citizens out, she wandered down into Solitude. 

It was quite beautiful, she gave it that. It felt the most like her world than anywhere else, if only due to the layout of the city and the amount of people that lived there. It gave her peace of mind to feel the familiarity of it all. 

In the end, she ended up just outside of Solitude near the farm, picking some ingredients for Angeline in the apothecary. It was much warmer than it had been in Windhelm, which Jenny was thankful for. Cold weather had never agreed with her, even in her world. She loved being outdoors too much. 

Jenny missed when camping was a fun adventure she would do with Allie or Mae, and not something she did almost as often as she slept in Jorrvaskr. She and Allie made the best S’mores over the fire when they went camping in the mountains once. She smiled at the thought. What was Allie doing right now? 

She was probably on her way to the Olympics. She and Jenny had been two of the fastest runners in the US, and with Jenny gone Allie would take her spot in the Olympics. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t gone on a run just for fun in months. She felt a pang in her stomach. Oh for life to be simple again. 

She made it back to Angelines quickly, giving her the deathbells and thistles that had been requested. The old woman was so kind, and paid her twenty five septims for her trouble. She decided to blow it all at the Winking Skeever. She deserved a night off. 

“You look like someone who can’t wait to leave this city.” The bard that had been playing sat down across from her. 

“I have a lot to do.” Jenny replied. She called the serving girl over and got the woman a glass of mead. 

“I’m known as Lisette here.” She introduced herself politely.

“Are you known as something else in other places?” Jenny replied snarkily before grinning. Lisette smiled back.

“I’ve never left Solitude, so it’s still undecided.” Jenny laughed outright at that. She hadn’t laughed like this since before she and Vilkas were… she decided not to think about it for the rest of the night.

“Well then. I’m known as Jenny here.” She responded. 

“And other places?” Lisette mimicked her posture. 

“Mostly Jenny.” She replied. The two women began chatting amiably. She had to admit, it was nice meeting another girl who wasn’t a warrior. Not that there was anything wrong with Aela or Ria, but the conversation was so much more relaxed! 

The moment ended when a small man rushed into the inn. Everyone fell silent as he scanned the room, his eyes eventually falling on Jenny. A single nod was all it took for Jenny to stand abruptly. 

“Duty calls.” Jenny smirked down at her new friend. “If you ever find yourself in Whiterun, stop by Jorrvaskr. I’m sure my friends would love to hear you sing!” Lisette just blinked before Jenny was rushing out the door, following the small man closely as they hurried up to Castle Dour. 

“Dragonborn.” Tullius greeted when he saw her. 

“General.” She responded. “What news?” He simply handed her the letter. 

_ General Tullius _

_ Your request to keep this from the Thalmor proved quite the hassle, but I can assume it will be worthwhile. You will need to come back to the Imperial City to discuss our issue further in accords to the cease of the Civil War.  _

_ However, the dragons are something that cannot be ignored. So I urge you to cease fire for a few months, if the traitor will agree. Assuming the Dragonborn is true to their word, we will have no losses there.  _

_ As for the Thalmor, I admit I am curious. I am not proud of submitting to them during the great war, but if we are to be wiped out as a province or submit to their rule, I will choose the latter every time. However, if the Dragonborn sees a third option, then I believe we can at least listen to them.  _

_ Titus Mede lll _

Jenny’s breath caught in her throat. It actually worked! She couldn’t contain her smile as she handed the letter back to the general. She smirked as she recalled her old coach telling her she should be a politician, and that she could solve all of the world's problems. It seemed his words had more truth in them than she believed at the time. 

“I suppose we both have trips to make.” Jenny said, beaming at Tullius. He smiled politely back. 

“I suppose you will want to deal with the dragon threat before the Thalmor?”

“Of course. I don’t expect it will take me long. Less than a month.” Tullius laughed as Rikke looked at the pair skeptically.

“I wish I could say the same. The Empire will likely have me at meetings for a few months.” The general looked as if the thought didn’t please him. 

“Then I will appreciate the time off. I will send Ulfric Stormcloak a covert letter informing him of the decision made today.” Jenny replied. 

She could hardly believe it. Two years ago she was just a college girl praying to make it into the Olympics, and now she was working on the details of a war, fighting dragons, and a fabled hero of legend. It was a lot to live up to. 

“I thank you for that. I will send for you when I am back, and we can begin plans for liberating Skyrim from the Thalmor. I assume you have a way to do this secretly with the Stormcloaks?” Jenny nodded.

“I have a few ideas, most of which will be difficult and slow, but doable.” Tullius nodded, before clasping her forearm. 

“Then I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.” 

“And I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.” She echoed, nodding as he left the room. Sighing, she watched Rikke follow him, and she was alone.


	24. Chapter 24

“I say you walk up to him and kiss him. Maybe the muscle memory will kick in. What do you have to lose, you may die in your fight with Alduin.” Adrianne was filling in an order for a stuffy old noble. Jenny just threw a piece of her bread at her friend.

“That’s very helpful. Not only violating his current boundaries, but reminding me of my ever looming fate.” Jenny glared halfheartedly at the Breton, who simply laughed. 

“Fair point. When did the Jarl say the porch would be ready?” 

“Tomorrow.” Jenny suddenly got quiet. It was coming far too soon for her tastes. Any more time she could have, she would take. 

“You’re going to defeat him, Jen. If anyone can, it’s you. You’re the woman who got a spot in the Companions just by sweet talking Aela!” Adrianne nudged her. Jenny laughed softly. It was true, she was a decent talker. 

“I worry that my temper will get in the way. It caused me to slaughter Stormcloaks without the full story. My anger always causes me to make mistakes. I can’t fuck this up. It wouldn’t only mean my death, but all of Tamriel’s!” She confessed. She felt Adrianne’s arm slide around her. 

“It won’t.” Her friend replied firmly. “If it does, I’ll find Sovengarde myself and kick your ass myself.” She scolded. Jenny smiled weakly. 

“Okay.” She said quietly. 

“Now, go back to Jorrvaskr. Even if loverboy isn’t following you around like a puppy at the moment, his brother or one of the whelps will. Go spend time with the other ones you love.” Adrianne waved her away, and Jenny smiled at the woman. 

She walked slowly back to Jorrvaskr. A lot had happened in the past two months, from the kidnapping to the war to Alduin. She would be lying if she said it wasn’t taking a toll on her. She was in desperate need of some sleep. And food. She had done nothing but nibble on bread all day, and found herself craving some venison or beef. 

Jorrvaskr was oddly quiet, and everyone gave her looks of pity. As if she needed them. She should be proud, she would have a legacy! But where would she go if she died? Back to her world? To her world’s afterlife, or to Sovengarde? 

The usual pit formed in her stomach, as it usually did when she thought about her world. She missed her friends, but it simply wasn’t home. The thought of having to act like this never happened made her sick to her stomach. 

Home was now in the way Vilkas always pulled her closer before falling asleep. Home was sparring with Farkas, and smithing with Adrianne. Traveling with Lydia, bantering with the rest of the Companions. Skyrim was home. The more Jenny thought about it, the more she realized it always had been. Ever since she played it the first time she felt a longing to be there, to live in someone else's shoes. To escape all of the expectations of her. 

No, she couldn’t go back. She wouldn’t. The few friends she had on Earth had already moved on without her. She had moved on without them. She noticed Vilkas in a corner of the mead hall, talking quietly with Aela. As usual, he ignored her. 

Her feet carried her automatically to Vilkas’s room. It was torture to sleep in the whelp’s room again when he was so close. She hadn’t had a good nights sleep in weeks…

Which was how she found herself in his bed roughly six hours later, while Vilkas stood over her looking unamused and Aela stood beside him trying not to laugh. Jenny blinked confusedly as she took in her surroundings, eyes widening. 

“I’m going to be honest, I’m not entirely sure how I got here.” Jenny blurted out before either of them could say anything. Vilkas just scowled more as Aela finally laughed, doubling over. 

“Is this your newest way of throwing yourself at me?” Vilkas glared at her. Aela suddenly stopped laughing, putting her hand on Vilkas’s arm. 

“Excuse me?” Jenny stood up, glaring up at the man she loved. 

“You heard me. It’s becoming quite pathetic.” His words hit her like she’d been slapped. Her glare faltered, but his didn’t. “I’m not afraid of you anymore. I just don’t like you.” Vilkas stated. Jenny took a small step forward.

“Oh yeah? Can you give me one real reason why? And don’t give me any of the shit you saw while you were tortured.” Jenny spat. “Because from what I’ve been told, you’ve figured out that isn’t what happened.” She decided to ignore his insult. 

“You’re not a true warrior.” He said simply. Jenny blanked for a moment. Vilkas wouldn’t say something like that. Even before she was adequate with a sword he wouldn’t let it get in the way of him liking her! She frowned.

“I know you’re still there, Vilkas. And I’m going to find you, no matter how long it takes.” She briefly put a hand on his arm before stalking out the door. Aela shot her a sympathetic look as she went. Jenny wanted to cry. What had she done to deserve this? Was this some sick joke the gods were playing on her? 

She didn’t have time to ponder it any longer. Skjor approached with a letter in hand, a grim look on his face. Jenny didn’t have to read the letter to know what it meant. The Jarl’s seal was on it. 

She wasted no time rushing up to Dragonsreach, barely sparing a word for anyone until she was on the porch. She frowned at the large trap above her. It was a shame. Killing such a beast was understandable. They killed her people. But to trap it? The thought didn’t sit right with her. She approached the Jarl.

“Dragonborn. Are you ready?” She nodded. It was now or never. “Then let us begin.” Jenny walked to the edge of the great porch, frowning the entire time. The pit settled in the bottom of her stomach again as she breathed, in and out. 

“ODAHVIING!” She Shouted. The words echoed across the hold. Looking wildly around, Jenny saw no sign of the red dragon. Until she did. Coming from the East, Odahviing swooped onto the porch, landing with a thud that made Jenny stumble. She pulled out her bow. 

“Who dares summon me?” The mighty dragon roared. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jenny. And he roared. “YOL!” The dragon Shouted. Suddenly, a form in black robes was in front of her, a ward up that kept most of the heat off of her. She smiled weakly at the court wizard, who nodded in response as the pair began to slowly back up.

“We have to keep the attention on us. Do you have enough strength for a few more wards?” Farengar nodded. “Then stay with me. I’ll yell at it and shoot it a few times.” The wizard nodded before readying a ward for her. 

Jenny let an arrow fly at the wyrm, it’s eyes once again zeroing in on her. He began moving towards her, and Jenny winced as another breath of fire hit them. They played this game two more times before she heard the creak of the trap, and Odahviing was pinned to the porch. Everyone else smiled. Jenny frowned. 

“So, the fabled Dovahkiin calls at last.” He said. Farengar backed away, rushing up to where he had set papers down to take notes. Jenny held her chin up, walking closer to the dragon. 

“You came. I almost didn’t expect you to.” She replied, now close enough that if he hadn’t been trapped, he would have been able to bite her. 

“When the Dovahkiin that doesn’t belong here calls, I tend to answer.” Was the response she got. “But tell me, why go to all of this work to trap me? Why not call me in an open field?” Jenny snorted.

“First off, you would have tried to kill me. Then I would have killed you, and I would be back at square one. Second off, I do belong here. This is my home more than anywhere else. I was the one who sent Alduin crawling back to Sovengarde, not Feryldrin. I will take no disrespect from you.” She commanded. The dragon let out an exhale that sounded similar to a laugh as she glowered at him.

“Spoken like a true Dovah.” He acknowledged. “If you know where Alduin went, why call me? Why risk the lives of everyone else?” Jenny scoffed at the question. 

“You know as well as I do that Skuuldafin can only be accessed by dragons. You can also see that I am no dragon. I need your help.” Jenny bowed her head slightly after her last sentence. 

“Why should I betray Alduin? What makes you more special than the heroes of old that thought they had defeated him?” Odahviing asked. Jenny paused. It was a good question, she had to admit. 

“Because I am the Last Dragonborn. I’ve already defeated Alduin once, and I fully intend to do it again, with or without your help. Now I have a question for you. What happens when I decide you won’t help me? I can’t let you terrorize the countryside. So take your bet. Risk the wrath of Alduin should I fail, or die right here.” Jenny felt sick. She hated threatening someone like this. 

“It pains you to do this. I can feel it. But I accept, Dovahkiin. Free me, and I will take you to Skuuldafin.” Jenny’s heart skipped a beat. Could she do this? No. But she had to. She couldn’t make the mistakes her friends made. 

“Give me five minutes.” Jenny said quietly, before running back into Dragonsreach. She sank down to her knees the moment she was alone, letting out a mangled sob. How did anyone expect her to do this? It wasn’t fair. Nothing was ever fair. 

She lost her two best friends and the man she loved within the span of a year, and the year before that her entire reality had been flipped upside down! It was all too much! Feryldrin was dead, Lydia couldn’t stay with her, and Vilkas hated her! She let the tears flow freely. Even if she defeated Alduin, what was there for her here? She had set the Civil War plan in motion. If she died, they could still make peace. 

No one would miss her that much. Maybe Farkas and Adrianne, but who else was there to live for? The thought paused her thinking for a moment.

Jenny stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tightened the swords attached to her hip. Steeling her gaze, she walked back onto the balcony where Odahviing awaited her. Facing the dragon, she nodded for the guards to unleash him. 

True to his word, the dragon allowed her to climb atop him. Frowning as the wind whipped in her face, they soon reached Skuuldafin. Climbing off of him, she faced the large ruin, squaring her shoulders.

“Okay you son of a bitch.” She muttered. “I’ll show you what a girl with nothing to lose can do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry about Vilkas... I feel like I tell you guys it will get better a lot. But it will! And also... Fight with Alduin next chapter. Prepare for drama ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Pushing open the doors to the Hall of Valor, Jenny realized just how tired she was. Skuuldafin had been hard. Not only did the draugr almost kick her ass multiple times, but the Shouted her down several flights of stairs on more than one occasion. She was never more happy that she had studied Restoration magic for a few weeks. 

The Hall was bigger than she had ever expected. Rows and rows of tables filled with food and heroes greeted her. She watched as some arm wrestled, and some just stood off to the side. Almost everyone turned to look at her when she took her first step down the stairs. She tried not to shake as all of the attention was put on her.

“Dragonborn.” Ysgramor greeted her. “You have done well thus far. Alduin is still weak.” Jenny just nodded, not trusting herself to speak, for her eyes had been drawn elsewhere. 

“Jenny.” Feryldrin held his arms out to her, and she ran into them, tears flowing freely. As much as the dunmer infuriated her, she missed him so much. He held tightly on to her as she cried. She didn’t even notice Ysgramor back away with a nod. 

“I’m so sorry! I failed you!” Jenny sobbed. He was supposed to be alive. Not her! She should be here greeting him!

“Hush. If anyone failed, it was me. I brought it upon myself by not listening to you. You have done wonderfully.” Feryldrin soothed. “All is well.”

“All isn’t well! You’re gone, Vilkas hates me, and Lydia is with the guild! It makes her happy, but I feel so alone now! And I think we both know I wasn’t born of Tamriel.” She whimpered. She hated feeling so vulnerable in front of the great heroes of old. She couldn’t help herself as she was held by someone she thought was dead. 

“You will see Lydia again. And when you do, you will tell her that I await her here.” Feryldrin scolded. “As for Vilkas, he will come around eventually. He’s a stubborn Nord who went through the worst sort of torture. All you can do is be there for him.” Feryldrin put a hand on her shoulder. “And I think we both know it is not where you come from that matters. It is your intention and your heart.” Jenny sniffled, smiling weakly up at him. 

“When did you become so wise?” She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“Since I arrived here. Now, the five of us have much to do.” He led her over to where the other three heroes of old stood. The four of them looked at her, as if awaiting her instructions. Frowning, she looked around the room for a moment. 

“I suppose we had best get on with it.” She muttered. Gormlaith came up to her quietly, placing a hand on her cheek. 

“The four of us will be with you every step of the way. I lend you some of my strength.” She whispered. Jenny smiled as some of the weakness left her body. Touching her pockets to make sure her healing potions were still there, she nodded. 

“Let’s bring him down for good.” She whispered. Her four companions smiled at her before following her out the doors, where Tsun was watching the skies with a worried look on his face. 

“Alduin knows of your presence. I have seen him fly above us four times since you arrived.” He said, speaking directly to Jenny. She nodded.

“At least we will know the ground we fight him on.” She said. “Gormlaith, you and I will use our swords. Felldir, Hakon, use those bows. Feryldrin,” She paused, looking at her friend’s partial form. “Help out in whatever ways you can.” He nodded, and their task began. 

They used Clear Skies for longer than Jenny ever had to in the game. She knew it was to wear the wyrm’s strength down, but it didn’t stop her throat from feeling raw. She suddenly envied Feryldrin’s ability to Shout as many times as he deemed necessary without the pain of it. The thought was shaken away when she realized all he had left behind. 

It felt like hours before they heard the roar of the World Eater. They waited far too long to actually see the Wyrm. His great black wings beat quickly as he flew above them, red eyes narrowing as he glared down at the five of them. Jenny felt like she was in a movie. She hated the feeling. 

“So, you think you can defeat me for a second time?” He landed gracefully, without the usual thud the other dragons made. “You have all defeated me once. But do you have the strength to do so again?” The dragon was trying to make them second guess themselves. Jenny glared at him. 

“I think that none of us here have anything left to lose beside me. And if you go undefeated, I lose anyway. I’ll take my chances.” She yelled in response. It was true. On the way to Skuldafn, she thought she had nothing left to lose. But in facing the dragon himself, she realized that just because Lydia wasn’t with her doesn’t mean she never would be again. And Vilkas just needed time and love. 

“Spoken like a true hero!” Alduin spat the last word as if it was something nasty. “What if I offered you a deal?” Jenny frowned. It had to be a trick. 

“There is nothing you have to offer.” She retorted.

“What if my offer is to spare your two pitiful friends and yourself, and send you away to live happily together, hmm?” The dragon was coming closer to her. Jenny hated herself for thinking about it for a moment. But would it be worth it? Lydia and Vilkas would both hate her for it. They would rather die than the rest of the world suffer! And so would she. 

“Not a chance. You’re just an ugly beast that doesn’t know what it’s like to care about anyone other than yourself! JOOR ZAH FRUUL!” She screamed. Alduin’s eyes flashed with panic as he realized he was once again stuck on the ground as Jeny and Gormlaith charged him. 

The women struggled to find a spot to get close. Either his maw, his tail, or his wings were constantly in their way as arrows rained down from the three men. Gritting her teeth, Jenny finally found an opening to jam her sword into his wing, sliding it down. It left a gaping hole in the wyrm’s wing as he howled in pain. 

Gormlaith had a similar bout of luck, getting in a few good slashes on his tail. Rooted to the ground, Alduin could do little as the women danced around him. When he roared again, hundreds of meteors began falling. Jenny had to roll away from one that landed too close for her liking. Frowning, Jenny looked up to see that the men were in a similar position.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” She Shouted, sending a gust of fire at the dragon. It didn’t do as much as she hoped, but it did halt him for a moment, giving her the opening she needed to jump onto his wing. Alduin howled in pain as she gripped onto him, trying to find a foothold. He swirled around and Jenny was pleased to see Gormlaith taking a similar approach.

Clinging to his scales, Jenny fought her way up to his back. He seemed bigger than he did on Nirn, somehow more powerful. Which, she supposed, he was in this realm. Reaching down, she helped Gormlaith up. Feryldrin was now playing the role of the distractor as Felldir and Hakon pulled out their swords to join him.

Alduin was getting weaker, Jenny could feel it. His movements were slower, and though Dragonrend had worn off he could not fly. She almost felt bad for the beast. Almost. So as she swung her sword, she began rushing towards his head.

Every inch of her body ached. Every step she took made blood pound in her ears as she neared his neck. As soon as she reached it, she felt him buck and attempt to throw her off of him. His movements became frantic, as if he knew his end was coming. Which, she supposed, he probably did. So she began inching her way up his neck, trying to get up to his great head. 

When she made it, she paused. What if it didn’t truly work? What if this wasn’t the end? Shaking her head clear, she took her ebony blades and plunged them deep into the dragon’s skull. She ignored the wail of pain he let out as she felt him slump down. She wanted to climb off of him, but she couldn’t move. 

A pair of strong arms picked her up. She really needed to stop losing energy at moments like this. She was carried into the hall, where she was greeted with cheers from the other heroes. Smiling weakly, she extracted herself from Feryldrins arms in favor of hugging him. She pulled him close to her. 

“We did it!” She whispered. 

“We did.” He answered. “Your work isn’t done yet. I heard that you have a civil war to stop.” She pulled away to find him grinning at her. “Gotten yourself into something bigger than expected?” He was definitely laughing at her. 

“Shut up! I’ll figure it out!” That just prompted him to laugh even harder. She was congratulated by nearly everyone there before realizing it was her time to go. She almost didn’t want to. It was so peaceful here…

“You’ll be back.” As if he was reading her mind, Feryldrin came up and stood next to her. Frowning at him, she took a step back.

“What if I don’t? What if I go to the afterlife of my first world?” She couldn’t mask the worry in her tone. 

“I don’t think you will. You’ve proved that you’re worthy of Shor’s Hall over and over again.” He reassured her. Jenny smiled up at him, hoping he was right. THis was where VIlkas and Lydia would end up, and this is where she would follow them too. “But for now, you have your own battles to fight. Go back to Skyrim, Jenny.” He gave her a little nudge towards Tsun. 

Giving him one last hug, she finally approached Tsun. He smiled down at her, before Shouting something. With a CRACK, she was suddenly in the snow, a pair of dragons looking down on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Feryldrin's character enough to bring him back for Sovengarde. One more chapter to go, and then the sequel!


	26. Chapter 26

Huddled by the fire in High Hrothgar, Jenny found herself shivering even with the warmth. Odahviing had let Lydia ride him up to the Throat of the World to greet her, and so she was sitting in the chair next to her. 

Both dragons had been surprised by how fast she had been. In Sovengarde the time passed differently, so while she seemed to only be there for a few hours, she had been gone for almost three weeks. Paarthurnax had taken command of the remaining dragons who wished to be commanded. Odahviing pledged himself to her. 

“Septim for your thoughts?” Lydia interrupted her thoughts. She had been torn between being happy and sad when Jenny told her of her meeting with Feryldrin, and the women had once again found themselves crying over him together. Lydia was even more annoyed at what was happening between her and Vilkas. 

“I’m scared. In less than three months I’ll be commanding both the Imperials and the Stormcloaks with Ulfric and Tullius. I just defeated the biggest threat to Tamriel in a millenia, and the man I love hates me!” Jenny frowned into the fire. She seemed to be doing a lot of frowning and brooding over the past few months. 

“Give it time, Jen. He’ll come back for you. As for the war with the Thalmor, you’ll figure it out. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Lydia’s words did little to reassure her. Still, the next day they began the journey back down the mountain. Lydia decided to come to Whiterun for a week or two to make sure she did okay. 

The pair stayed in Breezehome. If the rest of the Companions knew she was home the first day, they didn’t say anything. The second day brought Aela and Farkas to her doorstep, both looking proud. 

“You did it, Shield-Sister!” Aela announced proudly as soon as she walked in the door. 

“I never technically became a part of the Companions. Though it is on my very long to do list.” Jenny giggled. Rolling her eyes, Aela just flung an arm around her.

“The Circle agreed that all you’ve done for Tamriel is enough for us. No trial involved!” Jenny paused, processing the information. She was a Companion? The thought made her giddy. The four of them spent one long night drinking and talking, with Jenny recounting the details of Skuuldafn and everyone else listening intently. The night came to a pause when a knock was heard on the door. 

“Mind if I join?” It was Vilkas. He wouldn’t look Jenny entirely in the eye. But she found herself nodding anyways. Farkas gave him an approving look, and things started up again almost as if nothing had changed. 

“Guys! It’s not that funny!” Jenny protested as they made her retell the story of the draugr who Fus Ro Dah'd her down two flights of stairs. She was beginning to regret allowing them to hear that story. 

“It kind of is!” Farkas exclaimed. 

“I mean, you would be laughing if it was me.” Lydia added. Aela just kept laughing as Vilkas attempted to hide his amusement by taking a long drink from his cup. He failed. It wasn’t until long after night fell that the three Companions took their leave and Lydia went upstairs for the night. Beginning to wash the mugs, she jumped when someone knocked on the door again.

“I owe you an apology.” It was Vilkas. He looked as if he had been standing there for a while, debating whether or not to knock. 

“Would you like to come back in?” He did. She got out two new mugs, this time filled with the tea she had been brewing to get rid of the headache that had been showing. They sat in silence for a few moments, Jenny deciding to wait until he was ready to speak. 

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you and the things I’ve said. What that wizard did to me…” He shook his head. “Made me see you as the enemy. Even when I figured out that some of my memories of you weren’t real, I still had trouble remembering which were and which weren’t.” Jenny frowned. She knew Wuunfreth had messed with his perception of her, but she didn’t realize it was possible to twist them this much. 

“Do you still?” She asked quietly. He wouldn’t meet her eyes as he slowly nodded. Sighing, Jenny took a long drink from her tea. 

“I know enough now to know the worst ones are bad, and the best ones are good. But there are other moments- particularly when we used to spar a lot- that get fuzzy. Odd things you would say that sometimes get twisted.” Vilkas explained. 

“You can ask me.” She found herself saying. “I meant it. I’m going to fight for you.” He looked up at her. 

“You really don’t mind me asking?” She shook her head. Anything had to be better than knowing he hated her. “What happened between you and Feryldrin?” Whatever question Jenny had been expecting, that wasn’t it. 

“Nothing, ever beyond friendly hugs. Is that something Wuunfreth made you remember?” She asked softly. He nodded. “Feryldrin and I were close friends. I could never do that to you, or Lydia. He was like a brother to me.” It pained her to speak of him in past tense, but strangely not as much as she thought it would. Seeing him in Sovengarde put her at ease. She had been worried he had signed himself away to too many deities and daedra that he would need his own pocket of Oblivion. 

“Thank you. I really do need to go, or Farkas will come looking for me.” Jenny nodded absently. “Jenny?” Her name from his lips had her snapping her head in his direction as she quickly rose from her chair. 

“Yes?” Vilkas moved closer, putting one hand awkwardly on her hip. He leaned in, giving her a ghost of a kiss. When he pulled away she smiled. 

“I’m fighting for us too.” And then he was gone. She went to bed quickly, stunned by the evening's progress. 

And so the days passed. Lydia left after a week, saying Brynjolf needed her. Jenny promised to visit soon, if only for a few days. When Lydia was gone she moved back to Jorrvaskr, though she wished she could stay in Vilkas’s room again. But she didn’t want to push her luck. 

The pair sparred together quite often, and sometimes he came and perched himself on the wall as she smithed at Adrianne’s. She did notice that whenever Adrianne herself showed up, he made himself scarce. It was more than she expected from the man, and she was honestly just glad to have his attention. 

“So. What do you think you’ll end up doing when you fix the Civil War?” Adrianne asked between bites of apple one day. 

“I’ll probably have to start a new one to keep myself busy!” Jenny joked. The girls weren’t smithing for once, just sitting on the top of the wall overlooking Whiterun. It was beautiful. Jenny thought back to her first few months here. How many times had she run laps around Pelagia farm? How many times had she hunted along the plains? She couldn’t even remember the last time she took the time for herself to do so. 

“I’m sure some crisis will happen that only you can fix. Akatosh will know of your boredom and send you something to occupy your time with! A daedra invasion? Maybe some Vampire crisis?” Adrianne teased. Jenny laughed, nudging her friend.

“Careful, or it might actually happen!” She jabbed back. 

“Lady Jenny?” A courier appeared. Jenny turned quickly and nodded. “I have a letter for you from Castle Dour.” She exchanged a look with her friend as she took the note. Reading it carefully, she stood up.

“I’ve gotta go, Adrianne. Duty calls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late, I meant to post this yesterday, but a lot happened yesterday and I didn't have time to post. But the good thing is, I had my friend chop all of my hair off, so I now resemble Cassie from Atypical.   
> Thank you all for your support! Your comments make my day every time I see one, and really have kept me writing this. And the sequel will be posted within the next five days!!! It's mostly going to follow my version of the Civil war, Jenny and Vilkas working through everything, and a different version of the Companions questline. Because I kinda made it difficult to do properly during this book, so I decided it would be easier just to change some things.   
> So I hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment if there is anything you want to see in the sequel!


End file.
